NOIVA EM 24 HORAS
by sakuras2sasuke
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha não consegue esquecer a única noite que passou com Sakura Haruno. Ela também não consegue, não às vésperas do nascimento do bebê de ambos. Durante nove meses escondera dele a gravidez, sabendo das cicatrizes de seu passado. Ele não a amava, não parecia capaz de amar alguém. Vinte e quatro horas após á volta de Sasuke, Sakura via-se esposa e mãe. ADAPTAÇÃO
1. PRÓLOGO

**Esta história e os personagens contidos nela não me pertencem.**

**__****A história** é uma adaptação da autora D Leclaire - The Twenty-Four-Hour Bride.

**_Personagens de Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_Boa leitura! :D_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**PRÓLOGO**

Sasuke Uchiha deixou Paris duas semanas inteiras antes do programado.

Não sabia o que o motivara. Fora uma decisão impulsiva, baseada mais na emoção do que no intelecto, e totalmente incompatível com um homem apelidado de Gelo. Tampouco fora de seu feitio a única noite em que permitira ao instinto sobrepujar o bom senso.

A noite em que fizera Sakura Haruno sua.

O instinto de sobrevivência fazia-o negar o impacto daquela noite inesquecível, tentava impedi-lo de resgatar a lembrança. Sem sucesso. Nem toda a força de vontade do mundo podia mudar um fato.

Na noite anterior àquela viagem à Europa, aproximara-se de Sakura. Tomara-a nos braços e levara-a para a cama. E então, após cinco longos anos de espera, fizera amor com ela.

Em seguida, partira.

Mas as lembranças daquele breve momento persistiam, perseguindo-o noite e dia. Qualquer coisa podia desencadeá-las. Um par de olhos verdes em Roma. Cabelos de um peculiar tom rosado acariciando ombros alvos em Madri. Uma gargalhada feminina no meio de uma reunião de negócios em Londres. Instantaneamente, voltava no tempo.

Via Sakura de pé diante de sua lareira de granito, abrindo o vestido lentamente, despindo uma a uma as peças de cetim cor-de-rosa. À medida que caíam, mais e mais da mulher se revelava.

Ardente, ela foi derretendo sua guarda, levando a primavera a um homem que passara toda uma existência em tenebroso inverno.

Ela se ajoelhara a seu lado, a luz do fogo banhando-lhe a pele lisa, refletindo-se na cabeleira rosa. Nunca desejara tanto uma mulher, nem antes, nem depois. Mesmo assim, mostrara-se cauteloso. Ela continuara muito séria, meio hesitante talvez. Que nada! Nunca conhecera ninguém tão confiante e determinado quanto Sakura. Mas naquela noite...

Talvez as lembranças a perseguissem também, pois naquela noite ela se transformara de cigana selvagem numa criatura tímida, de incerteza quase virginal. E, no instante em que se uniram, ela o olhava maravilhada, como se acabasse de descobrir um segredo. Tal imagem consumia-lhe o coração e a alma, perseguindo-o por dois continentes e por meses a fio.

Fechando os olhos, finalmente dava-se conta do que o levara a deixar Paris. Estava na hora de voltar para casa.

Sakura precisava dele.

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

**Olá galerinha!**

**Sou nova por aqui e espero que vcs gostem dessa adaptação!**

**Deixem reviews para que eu possa saber se vcs gostaram e se continuo a postar ou não!**

**Bjaaao! :***


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

**Esta história e os personagens contidos nela não me pertencem.**

**__****A história** é uma adaptação da autora D Leclaire - The Twenty-Four-Hour Bride.

**_Personagens de Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_Boa leitura! :D_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

** Capítulo 1 – Você É Meu Sonho**

— Você está grávida.

Com os dedos brancos em torno da maçaneta, Sakura olhou furiosa para Sasuke, cujos olhos ônix não externavam a mínima emoção. Como sempre, ele permanecia frio como gelo, enquanto ela se continha ao máximo para não explodir em chamas.

— Você tem talento para declarar o óbvio — retrucou ela, pondo a mão sobre a barriga imensa.

Fora tolice pensar que não sentiria nada por Sasuke quando se reencontrassem. Como, se sua saudade dele fora aumentando a cada mês, até se tornar quase insu portável? Em contrapartida, ele parecia não ter sentido a menor falta dela.

— De quanto tempo? — Sem esperar a resposta, ele balançou a cabeça, o sol de setembro reluzindo em seu cabelo negro. — Já sei. De nove meses.

— Exatamente — confirmou Sakura.

— O que significa que é meu.

— Brilhante dedução, Sherlock!

Sakura era capaz de réplicas melhores do que aquela, mas não tivera tempo para se preparar, uma vez que Sasuke batera em sua porta sem nenhum aviso ou telefonema.

Claro que, se ele houvesse avisado, ela teria fugido correndo! Ou melhor, andando feito pata choca, já que era o máximo que conseguia fazer naquele final de gravidez. Simplesmente não conseguia enfrentar as consequências de sua atitude naquela noite longínqua. Tampouco podia encarar o fato de que mais uma vez se entregara de corpo e alma a um homem incapaz de amar.

Oh, por que ele antecipara o retorno, pegando-a des prevenida? Em duas semanas, ela já teria dado à luz e... E o quê? Durante todos aqueles meses intermináveis, não chegara a imaginar o que aconteceria depois. Pelo jeito, continuava a viver sob o lema do falecido marido: "Por que planejar o amanhã se podemos deixá-lo ao acaso?"

Agora, diante de Sasuke, queria ao mesmo tempo ficar e fugir.

— Posso entrar? Estou muito interessado na sua explicação...

Sakura cruzou os braços, indignada.

— Não lhe devo nenhuma explicação.

Uma faísca malévola brilhou nos olhos gélidos de Sasuke.

— Ah, deve, sim. Vai desativar o sistema de alarme para eu entrar?

— Não.

Sem dizer mais nada, Sasuke a fez ficar de lado e transpôs a soleira da porta. O alarme soou de imediato.

— Sistema anulado — ordenou ele. — Uchiha zero-zero-um. Cancele o alarme, Gem.

— ALARME CANCELADO, SENHOR UCHIHA — respondeu uma doce voz feminina, através de alto-falantes ocultos. — RESTABELECER SISTEMA?

— Afirmativo.

Após breve pausa, Gem anunciou:

—RESTABELECIMENTO DE SISTEMA EM PROGRESSO. ALARME REATIVADO PARA ZONA UM. BEM-VINDO AO LAR, SENHOR UCHIHA.

Só agora Sakura recuperava a fala.

—Como assim, "bem-vindo ao lar?" — protestou. — Esta é minha casa e meu sistema de segurança!

Sasuke deu de ombros.

— Alguma falha no sistema.

— Muito improvável, considerando que você o projetou.

— Chega disso, Sakura — ralhou ele, severo. — Não vim aqui falar de Gem. Não pode continuar evitando o assunto.

Ela adotou uma expressão parva.

— Que assunto?

— O bebê.

Sakura pousou a mão na barriga, protetora. Tinha um bebê flutuando docemente lá dentro. A cada chutinho dele, lembrava-se da noite delirante partilhada com o homem que agora se lhe impunha autoritário. Quanto não temera aquele reencontro, incerta de como um homem de gelo encararia a paternidade para breve.

— Prefiro adiar este assunto por alguns dias. Algumas semanas. Alguns meses.

— De jeito nenhum, querida. Vamos resolver isto já. Onde gostaria de conversar? Na cozinha ou na sala?

Sakura rolou os olhos para o teto. Ele vencera.

— No meu escritório.

Sasuke inclinou a cabeça e fez um gesto para que ela o precedesse.

Prevendo um diálogo difícil, Sakura escolhera o escritório porque teria a vantagem de acomodar-se à escrivaninha e tratar Sasuke como cliente, ou visitante.

Seguindo Sakura pelo corredor, Sasuke lutava para recuperar o autocontrole. Um bebê. Por mais incrível que parecesse, Sakura carregava o pequeno fardo inestimável com uma graça feminina inata. A gravidez impunha-lhe um gingado leve, um balanço ritmado que o hipnotizava. Pouco importava que estivesse para dar à luz. Para ele, ela continuava a mulher mais linda do mundo. Seus cabelos pareciam ainda mais brilhantes, ultrapassando os ombros em pesadas ondas róseas, e sua pele parecia translúcida, como se iluminada de dentro. Precisou reunir todas as forças para não alcançá-la, tomá-la nos braços e reclamar tudo a que tinha direito. Havia um motivo para não tocá-la.

Ela não lhe contara sobre o bebê. Durante nove longos meses, mantivera o fato em segredo. E para isso só havia uma explicação. Ela não o queria em sua vida. Endureceu o queixo. Fosse do gosto dela ou não, pretendia desempenhar um papel importante em sua vida, e na da criança. Não se deixaria excluir.

— Quando o bebê vai nascer exatamente? — indagou.

— Qualquer dia desses.

— Sendo assim, não temos muito tempo.

Sakura acomodou-se na cadeira de couro atrás da mesa e encarou-o desconfiada.

— Tempo para quê?

— Para nos casarmos.

Não era para Sakura se espantar. Convivera com Sasuke por cinco anos e sabia quão persistente ele era. Também aprendera, por dolorosa experiência, que ele não mudava de ideia após uma resolução. Tinha de se apressar e dissuadi-lo daquela última antes que ela se cristalizasse.

— Não quero me casar de novo. Uma vez foi suficiente.

— Uma vez com Naruto. Eu não sou Naruto.

Não, não era. Na verdade, os dois homens não se pareciam nem um pouco. Naruto Uzumaki conquistara-a na época do colégio com seu jeito infantil, charmoso, persuasivo. Para depois revelar-se indigno de confiança. Sasuke, por outro lado, nem imaginava o que era charme e na persuasão era tão habilidoso quanto uma máquina de terraplenagem.

— Sasuke, sei que está surpreso...

— Vamos nos casar.

— Mas logo vai se acostumar com a idéia — completou Sakura, fingindo não ouvi-lo.

— Claro. Depois que nos casarmos, terei dois ou três dias para me preparar. — Ela notou o sarcasmo. Quanto ao prazo... Naquela mesma manhã, seu médico advertira: "Pode ser a qualquer momento". —Podia ter me contado há um mês — resmungou Sasuke. — Ou há dois meses. Ou há seis ou sete meses! — Encarou-a colérico: — Por que não me contou?

Ela ergueu o queixo. Como explicar o quanto o desejava, e o quanto temia aquele desejo? Como explicar o temor de que ele assumisse o controle de sua vida e da do bebê?

— Porque não quis! — declarou, simplesmente. Os olhos ônix cuspiram fogo.

— Eu exijo uma resposta!

— Porque eu sabia que você tomaria alguma iniciativa idiota!

Ele pensou um pouco.

— Como dar um nome ao meu filho, por exemplo?

— O bebê já tem nome! O meu!

Quem inventara que aquele homem não tinha emoções? Rubro de raiva, ele eliminou em poucos passos a distância entre ambos e apoiou as duas mãos na mesa.

— Está muito enganada se acha que vou permitir que meu filho tenha o nome de Naruto.

Sakura não pensara nisso. Sinceramente, não.

— Podemos mudá-lo legalmente.

— Não vai ser necessário. Quando ele chegar ao mundo, já terá o meu nome.

— Pode ser ela.

—Sim, ele, ou ela, e todos os outros serão Uchihas.

Sakura engoliu em seco. Todos os outros? Não, de jeito nenhum!

Bem que previra aquela atitude dele quando soubesse do bebê. Já chegara impondo exigências e condições, obrigando-a a analisar e reconhecer sentimentos que mantivera bem trancados por quase um ano.

— Chega de discussão, Sasuke. Não vou me casar com você. Entendeu?

— Vamos ao cartório requisitar a licença amanhã logo cedo. Você decide se vamos fazer os votos diante de um juiz ou de um pastor. Para mim, tanto faz.

— Você não está me ouvindo.

— Amanhã, há esta hora, já seremos marido e mulher.

— Pare, Sasuke! — Ela se levantou, não sem dificuldade. — Não vou me casar com você, nem com ninguém, e ponto final! Quantas vezes vou ter de repetir? Não quero me casar nunca mais!

Ele recuou, como se só agora notasse a postura agressiva.

— Pode não querer se casar de novo, mas a responsabilidade para com essa criança deveria prevalecer sobre seus desejos pessoais.

Sakura balançou a cabeça, irredutível.

— Muitas mulheres solteiras criam os filhos sem a ajuda do pai.

— Não quando o pai está pronto, disposto e capaz para contribuir com sua parcela.

Era fato que Sakura nunca vencera uma batalha verbal com Sasuke, mas dessa vez seria diferente.

— Já somos sócios. É mais que suficiente, obrigada.

— Está se esquivando. Nossa sociedade não tem nada a ver com o bebê. — Ele ergueu o sobrolho. — Ou tem?

— Claro que não.

Sakura raciocinou. Não era o melhor momento para abor dar seu outro problema, mas, para desviar a atenção de Sasuke do bebê e daquela idéia ridícula de casamento, usa ria todas as armas.

— Já que tocou no assunto, saiba que tomei uma decisão. Quero vender minha parte na Security Systems International.

O efeito foi instantâneo. O brilho da determinação nos olhos cor de ônix desapareceu. Lívido, Sasuke apenas indagou:

— Por quê?

— Naruto tinha interesse na SSI, não eu. Afinal, você e meu sogro montaram o negócio. Eu entrei de carona.

— Você é parte importante da empresa.

— Nunca entendi de computadores e sistemas de segurança, sabe disso. Não tenho utilidade nem para você, nem para a empresa.

— Naruto não era nenhum expert em computação, tampouco. — Sakura percebeu o tom de crítica, mas não comentou nada. Os dois homens há haviam discutido bastante a respeito. O pior era que Sasuke tinha razão. Um sócio de empresa de sistemas de segurança computadorizados deveria exibir conhecimentos nessa área.

— Naruto não sabia tanto quanto você, concordo, mas era um vendedor nato. Conquistou muitos clientes.

— Errado. Você conquistou os clientes. Era você que eles ouviam, não Naruto.

Sakura apoiou-se na mesa, fatigada.

— Esta discussão não faz sentido. Você vivia nos propondo comprar a nossa parte.

— E Naruto sempre rejeitando.

Ela o encarou firme.

— Desta vez, não vou rejeitar.

Sasuke cruzou os braços, vitorioso.

— O problema é que não estou mais interessado.

Sakura deixou os ombros caírem, frustrada.

— Não entendo. Passou anos querendo a SSI só para você e agora quer que eu fique. Por quê?

Ele tentou disfarçar o constrangimento, sem sucesso. Fitando-a nos olhos verdes, declarou simplesmente:

— Preciso de você.

Ela sorriu, divertida.

— Você não precisa de ninguém.

Sasuke deu de ombros.

— É o que sempre me disseram. Mas preciso de você. Pelo menos por enquanto.

— Para quê?

Ele começou a andar para lá e para cá, deixando-a preocupada. Ele nunca fazia gestos desnecessários, nunca deixava transparecer os sentimentos. Mas lá estava ele, revelando um turbilhão interior.

Como se lesse tais pensamentos, ele parou e adotou uma postura de calma absoluta.

— Passei quase um ano no exterior, reestruturando nossa divisão internacional e, infelizmente, negligenciei nossos clientes domésticos.

— E que isso tem a ver...

— Temos concorrentes agora. Concorrentes fortes. Estou surpreso que não tenha notado.

— Andei preocupada — justificou Sakura, não sem uma pitada de ironia. — Sei que perdemos alguns clientes, mas...

— E vamos perder muitos mais se não nos esforçarmos por uma recuperação. Ninguém paparica clientes como você.

Ela fez um gesto para o barrigão.

— Não estou em condições de paparicar ninguém. Estou para dar à luz, caso não tenha reparado.

— Reparei.

A fala mansa dele era preocupante. Enquanto Naruto vivia tendo acessos de fúria, Sasuke nunca perdia sua famosa, e intimidadora, calma.

— Nesse caso, é fácil concluir que não disponho de tempo para dedicar à SSI agora — concluiu Sakura.

— Não vai exigir muito do seu tempo — argumentou Sasuke. — Por que essa urgência em vender? Já faz quase dois anos que Naruto morreu. Por que essa decisão súbita?

Sakura hesitou, sem saber quanto revelar. Ele era tão analítico, tão lógico, tão sagaz. Como revelar seus desejos mais íntimos com relação a ele?

— Está na hora de eu tocar minha vida — declarou. — Gostaria de vender esta monstruosidade que Naruto chamava de casa e comprar algo mais aconchegante. E estou pensando em abrir meu próprio negócio.

— Você já tem um negócio.

— Nunca foi meu, e você sabe disso. Era seu e de meu sogro, depois, seu e de Naruto.

— E como pretende montar um novo negócio e cuidar de um recém-nascido se não aguenta nem colaborar para a SSI?

Sakura suspirou.

— São planos futuros, é claro. Não são para já.

— Sendo assim, até nosso bebê nascer e você estar pronta para iniciar seu novo empreendimento, pode continuar conosco.

Nosso bebê. Sasuke deliberadamente estabelecia uma ligação entre eles, uma ligação que ela queria romper. Tentou controlar a irritação massageando as costas no ponto em que uma dorzinha se insinuava.

— Podemos deixar esta discussão para mais tarde? Estou um pouco cansada.

Em dois segundos ele já estava ao seu lado, segurando-a pelo cotovelo.

— Sente-se, Sakura. Tente relaxar.

— Vai ser um pouco difícil no momento — replicou ela.

— Porque você complica a situação mais do que o necessário. — Antes que ela pudesse protestar, Sasuke indagou: — Quando foi sua última consulta ao médico?

— Hoje de manhã.

— Nenhum problema, presumo?

— Nenhum.

Ele se inclinou até que seus olhares estivessem no mesmo nível. Oh, como sentira falta dele, pensou Sakura. Falta de sua preocupação e gentileza, de sua inteligência aguçada e influência tranquilizadora. Do pânico que a assaltara ao revê-lo já não restava vestígio, substituído por emoções indescritíveis.

— Não tem dormido bem, acertei? — adivinhou ele.

— É difícil — confessou ela. — Não importa quantos travesseiros coloque, não consigo ficar confortável.

— Falta pouco agora — consolou Sasuke.

Se ao menos não estivessem tão próximos. A proximidade trazia de volta lembranças que Sakura passara nove longos meses tentando apagar. Não lhe dizia nada o fato de Sasuke exibir o melhor terno italiano, a camisa mais fina, a gravata mais moderna, tampouco significava algo sua lógica computacional e capacidade de manter as emoções presas em calotas polares. Ela sabia a verdade.

Com um único toque, ele obtinha poder absoluto sobre as mulheres.

— Está pensando naquela noite.

Ele apenas sussurrara as palavras, mas minara suas defesas e invocara uma série de imagens que já banira da mente. Por que não conseguia esquecer aquela noite? Era véspera de ano-novo e ela fora à casa dele entregar uns documentos que encontrara no cofre pessoal de Naruto, documentos financeiros importantes, pensara. A pedido dele, aguardara enquanto ele os examinava.

Aparentemente, Sasuke não se saíra melhor do que ela na tarefa de decifrar a confusão de números e comentários escritos à mão. A julgar por seu cenho franzido, porém, a parte inteligível não o agradara nem um pouco. Após meia hora de silêncio, ele pusera os papéis de lado e, em vez de dispensá-la, jogara mais lenha na lareira e ligara o aparelho de som. Em seguida, oferecera-lhe uma taça de champanhe e...

O relógio soara as doze badaladas.

— É ano-novo! — festejara ele, com um sorriso. — Vamos começar com o pé direito!

Num instante, Sakura estava nos braços dele, partilhando um beijo amigável. Sentia-se particularmente vulnerável naquela noite, pois fazia exatamente um ano que Naruto encontrara a morte espatifando o carro esporte contra um poste, e logo após declarar que queria o divórcio. Sasuke também partiria dali a algumas horas, para a Europa. Sentira-se tão só, desamparada. Eis a justificativa que encontrara ao recuperar a sanidade, pela manhã.

Mas tudo começara com aquele beijo, a boca de Sasuke firme e determinada, degustando champanhe e  
paixão. Nada a ver com um homem apelidado de Gelo. A contradição intrigou-a, tentando-a a provar aquela boca mais e mais. Ele lhe concedeu tudo o que pediu a cada beijo mais profundo, e muito mais.

Com toda a honestidade, naquela noite ela não pensara nas consequências. Outros pensamentos ocupavam-lhe a mente. As trocas foram se tornando mais demoradas, mais ardentes, e logo se viram avassalados por uma urgência incontrolável. Contrariada, ela desfizera o nó da gravata dele e a arrancara antes de atacar os botões da camisa.

— Sempre se veste assim formal em casa? — questionara Sakura.

— Não. É que saí há pouco.

— A negócios, aposto.

Um frio amargo dominou os olhos ônix dele.

— Que mais poderia ser?

Ela se zangara ao comentário, triste e desolada.

— Vou mostrar o que poderia ser...

A determinação tomara conta dela, eliminando o que restava de escrúpulo e bom senso. Ele não protestara ao vê-la remover suas abotoaduras de ouro e livrá-lo da camisa, mas sentira nele alguma hesitação, que não com binava com sua natureza implacável. Mas não era hora de analisar, ou questionar. Estava fascinada com o que descobrira debaixo da camisa.

Sasuke exibia ombros largos, com músculos lindamente esculpidos em linhas claras, másculas. Como nunca os notara antes? A pele dele fulgurava como cipreste dourado, irradiando luz e calor, implorando para ser acari ciada. Recuou um pouco e viu o realce que a luz do fogo proporcionava aos bíceps com os feixes de músculos salientes.

Ela estendera as mãos, traçando um caminho dos ombros até o ponto em que os pêlos castanho-escuros se iniciavam. Como podiam ser dessa cor, se os cabelos dele eram negros? Mais impressionante era a textura grossa deles, quase arranhando-lhe a palma das mãos, excitando-a como a pele lisa e infantil de Naruto nunca conseguira. Afagou aquele peito, incapaz de resistir. E fora baixando as mãos, centímetro por centímetro, ao longo do abdômen duro e irregular, até alcançar a fivela do cinto. Ele a detivera então.

— Tem certeza de que é isso o que quer? Ainda pode mudar de ideia.

— Não, não posso. É agora ou nunca.

— Não comece algo que não pretende terminar — advertira Sasuke, sério.

Não fosse tão impulsiva, talvez Sakura tivesse ouvido. Mas ela só captara a necessidade embutida no tom áspero dele. E respondera aquele chamado desesperado com todo o coração.

Desvencilhara-se dos braços dele e fora até a lareira. Diante dos olhos ônix dele, brilhantes como estrelas, despira o vestido preto e as pequenas peças de cetim rosa-avermelhado. Restou uma presilha em seus cabelos, que Sasuke descartou só para ver cair a cortina de cabelos róseos.

— Sasuke?

— Por favor — murmurara ele. — Que isto não seja uma ilusão.

Ela não soubera como responder ao apelo. Nem precisara. Sasuke a abraçara, a apertara, combinando paixão e preocupação. O que se seguiu transformou-a. Profunda e completamente. Fazer amor com Sasuke revelou-lhe um segredo cuja existência nem sequer vislumbrara nos anos em que fora casada com Naruto.

Sasuke lhe mostrara o verdadeiro significado do amor.

—Também não consegue esquecer aquela noite, não é? — adivinhou ele, brando.

Sakura fechou os olhos, lutando para enterrar as lembranças. Sem sucesso.

— Não consigo esquecer a manhã seguinte também — rebateu.

A desilusão fora terrível ao acordar numa cama vazia e dar-se conta de que seu amante partira havia muito.

— Eu ia viajar! — defendeu-se Sasuke. — Você sabia disso!

— Não quero discutir! Todo aquele episódio foi uma aberração, de qualquer forma.

— Aquela aberração deu origem a nosso filho! — Sakura estremeceu e pôs a mão sobre o ventre.

— Não quis dizer...

— Não?

— Não! Eu quero o bebê.

— Eu também — afirmou Sasuke, sem hesitar.

Ele estava sendo sincero. Ela o sentia em suas palavras. Infelizmente, porém, passara os últimos nove meses pensando no bebê como só seu e era um choque saber que Sasuke tinha sentimentos semelhantes. Sasuke Uchiha, um homem de sentimentos. Ha!

— Parece que estamos com um problema, então.

— Problema nenhum — contrariou Sasuke. — Já apresentei a solução.

— Casamento.

Ele a encarava firme.

— Casamento.

— E se eu não concordar?

Ele adotou uma expressão implacável.

— Não tem opção.

— Claro que tenho.

— Está enganada. — Calculista, Sasuke resumiu a situação dela: — Você quer me vender sua parte na empresa, bem como iniciar seu próprio negócio. Não conseguirá nem uma coisa, nem outra, sem meu acordo e cooperação.

Sakura não acreditava no que ouvia. Sasuke lhe aplicaria um golpe baixo?

— E o preço da sua cooperação é o casamento?

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

******Olá novamente galerinha linda! :D**

**Aqui está o capitulo 1 pra quem pediu e curtiu o comecinho da história! *-***

**Bom, eu não avisei antes mas essa adaptação eu já tenho pronta e não vou demorar a postá-la para vocês! **

**Por isso peço que vocês deixem sua opinião se estão gostando, pois assim eu posto bem rapidinho!**

**Muuuuito obrigada Roquira Marani** **e Isa Mayrink pelo review! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! :D**

**Bjaaaaao e até a próxima! :***

**DEIXEM REVIEWS *-***


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

_** Esta história e os personagens contidos nela não me pertencem.**_

**__****A história** é uma adaptação da autora D Leclaire - The Twenty-Four-Hour Bride.

**_Personagens de Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_Boa leitura! :D_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Capítulo 2 – Bom Demais Para Ser Verdade**

Se sentia algum arrependimento por coagir Sakura, Sasuke não o demonstrava. Era como se apenas lhe houvesse sugerido colocar molho branco em vez de vinagrete na salada.

— Um ano — reiterou ele. — É tudo o que estou pedindo. Você nos ajuda a firmar nossas vendas domésticas e, no primeiro aniversário do bebê, compro a sua parte na empresa, se ainda estiver querendo vender.

— E o casamento?

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Frustrada, Sakura desejou poder interpretá-lo tão facilmente quanto ele parecia interpretá-la. Por que conseguiria agora, se durante os cinco anos em que conviveram como sócios nunca de cifrou seus pensamentos?

— Não se pode manter o que nunca se teve — filosofou ele, por fim, em tom crítico.

— Fale claro, Uchiha. Vai me dar o divórcio?

— Você estará livre em um ano. Só quero que prometa que não irá para longe.

— Vou ter de permanecer em San Francisco?

— Quero meu filho, ou filha, por perto. É pedir demais?

É quase gritou Sakura, mas se conteve. De qualquer forma, ele devia ter adivinhado a resposta, a julgar pela amargura que brotou em seus olhos ônix.

—Desculpe-me — murmurou ela, pesarosa. — Não estou tentando dificultar as coisas, mas você me pegou desprevenida!

— Eu também fui pego desprevenido.

— Eu sei. Mas essas exigências...

— São mais que razoáveis.

— Eu não acho! — Sakura fechou os olhos, lutando para se recompor e para bloquear as lágrimas que vinham fácil ultimamente. — Sasuke, isto não devia ter acontecido.

— Mas aconteceu. Goste ou não da ideia, vai dar à luz um filho meu.

Agachando-se ao lado dela, Sasuke estendeu o braço sobre o ventre dilatado, mas então se deteve, a mão espalmada pairando poucos milímetros acima da criança. Foi só por um instante, mas ela viu sua máscara de indiferença cair, expondo um anseio agridoce de tocar o bebê, de sentir a vida que crescia lá dentro. Mas o controle voltou a congelar-lhe as feições.

Quando ele já recuava, ela impulsivamente agarrou-lhe as mãos e apertou-as com força contra sua barriga enorme. Sabia que o que ele mais queria era sentir a vida do filho pulsando. O calor de suas mãos grandes espalhava-se deliciosamente por todo seu ventre maduro.

— O bebê costuma se mexer bastante a esta hora do dia — confidenciou Sakura.

Mal ela acabou de falar, Sasuke sentiu vários chutes sob a palma da mão.

— É ele?! — exclamou, maravilhado.

— Já tentando sair. Pelo menos é o que parece.

Ele apertou os lábios e baixou os cílios sobre os olhos ônix que ameaçavam denunciar uma emoção. Passou a demonstrar apenas uma curiosidade moderada.

— Dói? — quis saber.

Se só a proximidade de Sasuke já a perturbava, o que aquele contato físico não ameaçava provocar!

— Não. Se bem que todo desconforto vale a pena. — Sorriu. — Vale muito a pena.

— Está... Feliz com o bebê?

— Sempre quis ter, mas Naruto... — Sakura percebeu que não era hora de criticar o falecido marido. — Sim, Sasuke, estou muito feliz com o bebê.

— Só não está feliz com o fato de eu ser o pai.

— Eu não disse isso!

— Nem precisava! Há minutos, disse que o que aconteceu entre nós no ano-novo foi uma aberração!

Sakura baixou os olhos para o barrigão.

— A situação escapou ao controle.

Sasuke recuperava o sarcasmo:

— Com certeza, não houve planejamento.

— De qualquer forma, quero o bebê — reafirmou ela, pois isso fazia toda a diferença.

— Só não quer a mim. — Ele afastou as mãos e se levantou. — Devia ter me contado há meses. Não tinha o direito de esconder essa gravidez de mim.

Sasuke tinha razão, e Sakura reconhecia o fato.

— Desculpe-me. Acho que pressenti essa sua atitude quando descobrisse.

— E que outra atitude eu poderia tomar? — questionou ele.

— Qualquer uma mais sensata, que não envolvesse casamento.

Sakura jamais voltaria a confiar num homem, não de todo o coração, nem a ponto de assumir um compromisso sagrado como o matrimônio.

— Pois não vou mudar de ideia, nem minhas exigências — finalizou Sasuke. — Está de acordo com meus termos, ou não?

— Tenho alguma escolha?

— Não.

— Posso me recusar a me casar com você.

— Mas não vai fazer isso.

Sakura conseguiu encará-lo tão impessoalmente quanto ele.

—Vou, sim, Sasuke.

Ele respirou fundo.

—Receio que esteja cometendo um erro.

Ela odiava quando ele adotava aquela postura e expressão felinas, como um tigre prestes a investir. Principalmente quando focalizava a ela, pois isso significava que ela era a presa e estava para sucumbir.

— Que erro?

— É só eu pegar esse telefone, ligar para seus pais e fim de jogo. — Sasuke não pôde conter o sorriso vitorioso. — Xeque-mate, queridinha.

Sakura olhava-o boquiaberta, incrédula e furiosa.

— Você não faria isso...

— Quer apostar? A esta altura, eles já devem saber que você está grávida.

— Teria sido um pouco difícil esconder isso deles.

— Eles sabem quem é o pai?

— Não.

Ele alargou o sorriso. Ela recordou quão despudoradamente beijara aquela boca na tal noite inesquecível.

— Como acha que reagiriam ao saber que sou eu o pai da criança?

— Depois de se levantarem do chão, você diz? — retrucou Sakura.

— É, depois.

— Eles ficariam muito zangados — preveniu ela, tentando intimidar. — Muito zangados.

— Até eu explicar que não sabia da sua gravidez.

Ela contraiu a boca.

— É, até você explicar.

— E quando eu dissesse que gostaria de me casar com você...

— Ficariam exultantes — completou ela.

— Foi o que pensei. — Sasuke concedeu-lhe alguns segundos de reflexão antes de aplicar o último golpe: — Pronta para reconhecer a derrota?

Sakura fumegava em silêncio. Sasuke conhecia muito bem seus pais, fervorosos adeptos da unidade familiar. Seis meses antes, haviam recebido com alegria a notícia de que seriam avós, mas encararam mal sua recusa em revelar o nome do pai do bebê, bem como a ideia de desposá-lo. Podia contar com seu amor e apoio, mas sabia que os magoara e decepcionara muito.

Estava derrotada, mas fez Sasuke esperar dois minutos inteiros antes de se manifestar:

— Casamento por um ano. Continuo colaborando com a SSI, mas você compra a minha parte ao final desse período. Combinado?

— Combinado. — Ele consultou o relógio de pulso. — Passo aqui amanhã às nove horas para irmos ao cartório. Vou falar com o juiz Sarutobi. Se ele conseguir abreviar os trâmites, ao meio-dia estaremos casados.

— Tão rápido?

— Não temos muito tempo, concorda?

Sakura odiava o fato de Sasuke estar sempre certo. Mas já concordara em desposá-lo e não havia por que adiar o inevitável. Não se quisesse que o bebê tivesse o nome do pai.

— Acho que não vai dar para nos casarmos na igreja, então...

— Importa-se?

— Importo-me. Mas, dadas às circunstâncias... — Sasuke deu de ombros.

— Seus pais vão querer estar presentes, imagino. — Sakura sorriu, cansada.

— Creio que não conseguiríamos evitar.

— Ficamos assim, então.

Passaram alguns segundos em silêncio. Por fim, Sakura levantou-se, desajeitada devido à barriga grande, constrangida devido à presença do homem que logo seria seu marido.

—Vou acompanhá-lo.

Ele não recusou, e caminharam juntos pelo corredor até o saguão de entrada.

— Tome conta dela, Gem — instruiu Sasuke ao sistema de segurança. — E me avise se houver algum problema.

— RECOMENDAÇÃO REGISTRADA, SENHOR UCHIHA. BOA TARDE.

Sakura olhou brava para o painel de controle do sistema.

— Espere só um minuto...

— Está para dar à luz a qualquer momento, Sakura — cortou Sasuke, num tom condescendente que a fez ferver de raiva. — Só estou prevenindo o sistema quanto à complicações de última hora. Gem vai tomar conta de tudo.

— Não gosto de ser espionada!

— Gem não está espionando. Está protegendo você. É sua função.

— Por ora — avisou Sakura.

— Até que eu diga o contrário — corrigiu ele.

— Até que eu descubra os códigos de anulação. — Cansada de discutir, Sakura perguntou o que estava querendo saber desde a chegada inesperada de Sasuke. — Por que voltou antes do planejado?

— Digamos que tive um pressentimento.

Ela ergueu o sobrolho.

— Um pressentimento, é? Você, Sasuke?

Ele não pareceu se perturbar com a insinuação.

—Ao contrário do que imagina, Sakura, não sou um computador.

Com isso, Sasuke transpôs a soleira e se foi.

Sasuke permanecia na varanda da casa de Sakura, de costas para a porta que ela acabara de bater. O simbolismo da cena não lhe passava despercebido, tampouco a ironia daquela situação. Mais uma vez via-se abandonado ao relento. Uma imagem assaltou-lhe a mente, a de um garotinho estóico.

Sozinho, o garoto via à frente uma vaga de estacionamento vazia. A suas costas, um feio prédio escolar projetava-se contra um lúgubre céu de inverno. Enquanto ele esperava, um floco de neve solitário desceu devagar diante de seus olhos, instável ao sabor de um vento gélido. Nem assim ele se moveu, alheio ao frio, à raridade da neve em San Francisco ou ao adiantado da hora. Recusava-se a liberar as emoções que lhe açoitavam a alma. Lágrimas seriam inúteis, mesmo que ainda tivesse a capacidade de chorar. Mas já não podia. Elas haviam se congelado, muito tempo atrás.

Por isso, continuou esperando, como sempre esperara.

Reprimindo as lembranças, Sasuke baixou a cabeça, a exemplo de um touro enfurecido pronto a atacar. Endureceu o queixo e cerrou os punhos. De novo, não. Descobriria um jeito de entrar, de alcançar o calor pelo qual ansiava. Não importava quanto tempo levasse, ainda iria se regozijar no aconchego que era Sakura.

.

.

.

— Como se sente?

Sakura fez uma careta e se remexeu no desconfortável banco de madeira do lado de fora do gabinete do juiz. Não que fizesse diferença. Por mais que mudasse de posição ou massageasse os músculos contraídos à base da espinha, não encontrava alívio.

— Quer mesmo saber?

— Eu não teria perguntado, se não quisesse.

— Estou bem. Apenas toda inchada, dolorida e com mal-estar geral.

Sasuke não se divertiu, conforme ela esperara. Tampouco lançou mão de chavões inúteis. Em vez disso, estendeu o braço em torno dela e apertou o punho cerrado em suas costas junto à cintura.

— Melhorou?

Ela soltou a respiração quase gemendo de prazer.

— Onde aprendeu a fazer isso?

— Puro instinto.

Instinto?! Eis algo difícil para Sakura imaginar. Sasuke mostrara-se sempre tão metódico e disciplinado. Definitivamente, não parecia alguém que reagia a impulsos. No que se referia à impulsividade, ela era a especialista.

— Há um assunto que gostaria de discutir com você.

— Mais surpresas? — retrucou ele, irônico. — Não me diga que vamos ter gêmeos.

Vamos ter! Sakura apertou as mãos unidas no colo. Ele repetia a atitude. Destacava o laço que os unia, lembrando que tinha tanto interesse quanto ela na pequena vida que se expandia sob seu coração. E essa atitude dele abalava-a mais do que gostaria de admitir.

— Não, não vou ter gêmeos. Pelo menos o médico não comentou nada. É sobre meus pais...

— Eles virão para a cerimônia, não?

— Virão, mas... Quando lhes falei do casamento, eles ficaram com a impressão de que... bem, de que íamos nos casar por livre e espontânea vontade.

— Mas é por livre e espontânea vontade.

— Eu sei, por causa do bebê. — Sakura limpou a garganta, constrangida. — Mas eles pensam que é porque... estamos apaixonados. — Olhou-o desolada. — Não tive coragem de dizer a verdade.

Sasuke absorveu o comentário sem preocupação aparente.

— Como receberam a notícia?

— Ficaram exultantes.

E quão surpresa não ficara Sakura ante a satisfação com que os pais aceitaram Sasuke. Pensando bem, a família sempre simpatizara com ele, bem mais do que com Naruto, seu falecido marido, talvez por saberem o quanto este era deficiente em termos de honra e profundidade emocional. Sasuke podia ser de uma dignidade inabalável, mas não parecia capaz de sentimentos profundos. Sob tal aspecto, os dois maridos se mostrariam muito parecidos.

— Eles não perguntaram por que esperamos tanto tempo?

— Perguntaram. — Sakura deu de ombros. — Eu disse que adiamos a decisão até você voltar da Europa, achando que devíamos esperar mais algum tempo após a morte de Naruto para assumirmos um compromisso. E também para termos certeza de que nossos sentimentos um pelo outro não mudariam.

— E eles?

Sakura sentiu as faces queimarem.

— Eles disseram que, se estávamos certos de nossos sentimentos para dormirmos juntos, estávamos certos o bastante para nos casarmos.

— Sempre gostei dos seus pais! — festejou Sasuke, indiferente à zanga dela. — E o bebê? Eles não perguntaram por que não me casei com você tão logo soube da gravidez?

Sakura temera que ele chegasse a tal questão.

—Eu disse que você só soube do bebê ao voltar da Europa.

Sasuke olhou-a admirado.

— Mulher corajosa.

— Era a verdade. Pelo menos isso era.

— O que leva a outro enigma. Por que não me contou antes sobre o bebê?

Sakura deu de ombros.

— Você ia voltar em três meses, lembra-se? Achei melhor dar-lhe a notícia pessoalmente.

— Mentira. É o que vem afirmando a si mesma todo esse tempo, mas não entrou em contato comigo por um motivo muito simples: estava com medo.

Sakura endureceu o queixo. Nem sob tortura reconheceria a verdade daquela observação acurada. Sem ousar encará-lo, concentrou-se na parede oposta.

— Eu queria dar a notícia pessoalmente, já disse. Não tenho culpa se decidiu estender a viagem para seis meses e, depois, para nove. Ora, Sasuke, em nossa última conversa, você já falava em completar um ano de estadia lá!

— Eu teria voltado antes, se você tivesse me contado. Bolas, eu teria pego o voo seguinte se me pedisse: "volte para casa", ainda que não me contasse sobre o bebê.

Para casa? Sakura arrepiou-se à ideia.

— Bem, não foi necessário, concorda? Você antecipou seu retorno, de qualquer forma. — Novamente desconfortável, mexeu-se no banco. Nada de alívio. — Não acreditei quando abri a porta e vi você de pé na minha frente.

— Eu também fiquei espantado — replicou Sasuke, seco.

— Nesse caso, disfarçou bem.

— Anos de prática.

Sakura olhou-o curiosa.

— Quer dizer que treinou esconder as emoções? Por quê?

— Foi uma escolha lógica, na época.

Sakura não se deixou enganar pelo tom indiferente. Aos poucos, aprendia a espiar atrás daquela máscara dele. Por mais intrigante que parecesse, era como se ele implorasse que ela descobrisse aquilo que ele tanto se empenhava em esconder.

— Mas algum acontecimento deve ter imposto tal escolha. O que foi?

— Descobri a inutilidade das emoções numa fria tarde de dezembro.

— Uma epifania, Sasuke? Você? — Superada a surpresa, Sakura concluiu: — Em consequência, decidiu seguir os passos do senhor Spock? Adotou a filosofia vulcaniana da lógica sem emoção?

Os olhos ônix dele eram puro gelo.

— Digamos que nunca me apresentaram um argumento convincente para que eu mudasse de ideia.

— Algo terrível deve ter acontecido para você tomar uma decisão tão radical. — Sakura franziu o cenho, preocupada. — O que foi? Alguém magoou você?

Sasuke não teve chance de responder, presumindo que quisesse. Os pais de Sakura chegaram, mais uma leva de irmãos, irmãs, cunhados, cunhadas, sobrinhos e sobrinhas.

— Meus parabéns! — exclamou a mãe, Mebuki, beijando-a no rosto. Abraçou Sasuke, que se levantara. — Não se preocupem com nada, vocês dois, temos tudo sob controle. E não se levante, Sakura! Sasuke, não permita que ela se levante até a hora da cerimônia.

Sakura adorou ver Sasuke embasbacado. Precisava praticar mais a arte de esconder as emoções.

— Mas do que está falando, mãe? — indagou, conhecendo-a bem. — O que é que vocês têm sob controle?

— O casamento, é claro! — Mebuki bateu palmas. — Vamos lá, meninas. É preciso começar com o pé direito.

As irmãs de Sakura formaram um semicírculo em torno dela, cada uma com um presente. Ela não pôde evitar as lágrimas, embaraçada e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Embaraçada por deixá-las pensar que aquele casamento ocorreria por mais do que conveniência, feliz porque elas se importavam e faziam questão de demonstrar.

— Primeiro, uma coisa velha — anunciou Mebuki, sentando-se a seu lado. Estenderam-lhe um pacotinho. — Vamos, abra.

Sakura rasgou o papel de embrulho, sorrindo para Sasuke, que recolhia o material descartado. Quase não acreditou ao abrir a caixinha.

— O camafeu da vovó! Oh, mãe, não pode estar se separando dele...

Com cuidado, abriu o fecho minúsculo e puxou a tampinha dupla. Dentro havia uma foto sua e uma de Sasuke. Ele espiava por sobre seu ombro.

— Onde conseguiram essa foto? — Ele pensou bem e se lembrou. — Ah, foi numa festa de Natal, há dois anos.

— Deu um pouco de trabalho, mas somos uma família decidida. — Mebuki passou a mão na barriga de Sakura. — Assim que este pimpolho der o ar da graça, vamos acrescentar a fotinho dele. E ainda sobra espaço para mais uma. — Deu-lhes uma piscadela. — Como Sakura adora crianças, tenho certeza de que esse espaço logo estará preenchido. Depois, é por conta de vocês.

O rubor tomou as faces de Sakura, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe estendiam outro presente.

— Uma coisa nova? — arriscou, tocando na fita cor-de-rosa. Puxou a tampa da caixa e paralisou-se. Era uma fronha branca com dois monogramas em rico bordado: um "U" entrelaçado num outro "H".

— Como não sabíamos o tamanho certo da roupa de cama, vamos encomendar o resto assim que nos disser— explicou Mebuki. — Gosta?

Sakura mordiscou o lábio, embaraçada. Como não pen sara nisso? Seus pais imaginavam que Sasuke e ela, uma vez casados, passariam a viver como marido e mulher de verdade, partilhando uma casa e uma cama. Esforçou-se por manter a mão firme ao sentir a textura do trabalho manual.

— É lindo! Obrigada.

— Nossa cama é king-size — informou Sasuke, para desalento de Sakura.

Mebuki alegrou-se.

— Vou fazer a encomenda assim que chegarmos em casa!

— Agora, uma coisa emprestada — anunciou Suzume, irmã mais velha de Sakura. — Usei isto no meu casamento, deve se lembrar. — Estendeu-lhe uma grande caixa quadrada. — Você achou tão lindo. Eu empresto.

Sakura removeu com cuidado as camadas de papel de seda, até se revelar o chapéu de aba larga que Suzume usara no lugar do véu. Delicado e feminino, o acessório, enfeitado com uma larga fita e imenso laço de cetim, prendera seus cabelos róseos com perfeição. Sem dúvida, lhe cairia igualmente bem. Tinha o mesmo tom de branco do vestido que escolhera para a cerimônia, e o laço combinava com o debrum no corpete.

— Obrigada, Suzume. — Esforçava-se por manter um sorriso, emocionada com a consideração da família. Não esperara nada daquilo, quando deveria. — Prometo de volvê-lo intacto.

Prestativo, Sasuke tirou o chapéu de dentro da caixa e ajeitou-o sobre seus cabelos, inclinando-o de modo que a aba larga se dobrasse levemente sobre um de seus olhos.

— Está linda — elogiou, sincero. — Ou melhor, perfeita.

— Ainda não — protestou a irmã mais nova de Sakura.— Ela ainda não abriu o meu presente.

Sakura ficou pensativa.

— Bem, já ganhei uma coisa velha, uma coisa nova e uma coisa emprestada. Está faltando...

— Uma coisa azul — completou Akemi, estendendo uma caixa estreita.

— Estou quase com medo de abrir — confessou Sakura, escaldada das brincadeiras da irmã.

Tratava-se de uma insinuante meia-liga preta enfeitada com uma fita de cetim azul.

— Vamos ver se serve — atiçou Akemi, expondo a peça diante de todos.

— Cabe a mim, acho — prontificou-se Sasuke, pegando a meia-liga.

Antes que Sakura pudesse protestar, ele ergueu seus tornozelos e removeu seus sapatos. O desafio era evidente nas profundezas de seus olhos ônix, ora em brasa. Pousando-lhe ambos os pés na coxa musculosa, posicionou a meia-liga e começou a deslocá-la lentamente pernas acima.

De início, suas mãos apenas roçaram os ossos finos dos tornozelos. Mas então ele começou a brincar com a pele sensível, ensaiando um ritmo primitivo que lhe aqueceu o sangue e encheu-a de um desejo doce, forte. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria cessar o contato, ansiava por atirar-se nos braços dele e reaprender os passos daquela dança específica. Esta opção era impossível, com a família toda os observando. Por isso, submeteu-se à agonia, centímetro por centímetro, conforme ele deslizava a meia-liga por suas pernas protegidas por meias finas. A altura dos joelhos, ele se deteve.

— Está bom aí — sussurrou Sakura, aflita.

— De jeito nenhum — contrariou Sasuke, determinado.

A família não ajudava em nada. Em vez de apoiar Sakura, incentivava Sasuke a fazer o pior. Após lançar-lhe um olhar zombeteiro, ele se concentrou na barra do vestido, sob a qual fez desaparecer a meia-liga. Por fim, alcançou o topo das meias, tateando o elástico apertado que as mantinha no lugar. Acabava de descobrir que as meias modernas dispensavam ligas. De qualquer forma, meias-ligas e gravidez não combinavam.

— Mas o que temos aqui? — indagou ele, confuso.

Sakura viu as irmãs suprimirem o riso.

— Estou usando meias sete-oitavos. O elástico forte dispensa ligas.

— Ah, que interessante. Vou querer ver isso depois...

— De jeito nenhum!

— Mas, querida, nunca vi esse tipo de meia antes. — Um brilho traquinas iluminou os olhos dele. — Você, nosso bebê e essas meias. Eis algo que eu daria uma fortuna para ver.

Trémula, Sakura desanimou:

— Creia-me, neste caso, a ignorância é uma bênção. De qualquer forma, não estou em condições de dar um show erótico.

Sasuke ficou sério, e ela podia jurar que ele recordava algo com saudade.

— A gravidez a deixa mais bela do que pode imaginar — afirmou, franco. — Pelo menos, na minha opinião. Neste momento, nada me daria mais prazer do que ver você nessas meias, com nosso bebê seguro dentro da sua barriga. Nada... exceto colocar a aliança em seu dedo.

— Oh, Sasuke — murmurou Sakura, emocionada às lágrimas. Fitou-o enternecida.

— Lamento interromper, mas estão nos chamando — informou Akemi.

Sasuke já estava recomposto.

— Acho que vamos ter de deixar isto para outro dia.

Com evidente relutância, ele fez as mãos percorrerem o caminho inverso, das coxas para os joelhos, dos joelhos para os tornozelos. Após calçar-lhe novamente os sapatos, levantou-se e ajudou-a a se erguer do banco.

Sakura continuou se apoiando nele até sentir as pernas firmes. A incursão das mãos dele sob sua saia abalara-a ao ponto do enfraquecimento. Para completar, sentia cãibras devido ao longo tempo sentada no banco de madeira duro.

Sasuke fez a família toda de Sakura entrar primeiro no gabinete do juiz e então se mostrou hesitante, olhando para os dois lados no corredor.

— Sasuke? — chamou ela, curiosa.

— Já vou.

Ele se demorou mais um minuto, checando o corredor inúmeras vezes. O que estaria esperando? Ou melhor, quem? Conforme Naruto comentara certa vez, os pais de Sasuke já eram falecidos e ele era filho único, ou seja, não tinha família. Teria convidado parentes distantes para assistir à cerimônia?

— Quem você está...?

A expressão gélida dele a fez desistir da pergunta. O inverno devastara toda a vida em seu rosto, atingindo-lhe a alma com a força de um vento ártico. O que teria causado tamanha transformação? Minutos antes, ele se mostrara todo alegria e ternura, provocando-a e seduzindo-a.

Mas então acontecera algo que lhe roubara as emoções e o obrigara a se fechar. Algo relacionado a alguém que deveria ter surgido naquele corredor, mas não surgira.

—Está pronta? — indagou ele.

As palavras mais pareceram cacos de gelo, brilhantes e duras, cheias de uma terrível frieza.

—Eu estou — garantiu Sakura. — Mas e você?

Ele a encarou então, e ela se assustou. Seus olhos estavam vazios. Horrivelmente vazios. As íris ônix eram aço, chamas desprovidas de calor e luz.

— Para que protelar? — Sasuke pegou-a pelo cotovelo.— Vamos. Está na hora do nosso casamento.

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

**Olá galerinha! *-***

**Atualizei rapidinho como prometido!**

**Fiquei muito feliz que vocês estão gostando da adaptação!**

**Eu A-M-O essa história e o próximo capítulo é um dos melhores! Aguardem!**

**Um MEGA agradecimento especial para todas que deixaram reviews! *O***

**E quem está lendo e ainda não mandou reviews, por favor deixe sua opinião! :D**

**Grande beijo! Até a próxima! :***


	4. CAPÍTULO 3

_**Esta história e os personagens contidos nela não me pertencem.**_

**__****A história** é uma adaptação da autora D Leclaire - The Twenty-Four-Hour Bride.

**_Personagens de Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_Boa leitura! :D_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Capítulo 3 – Aceito! ... E você?**

Austero e perspicaz, o juiz Hiruzen Sarutobi aguardou que todos se acomodassem em seu espaçoso gabinete antes de encarar os noivos severamente.

— Consertando o erro, Sasuke? — repreendeu.

Sakura olhou apreensiva para o futuro marido, imaginando como ele reagiria ao comentário, considerando seu estado de espírito. Para seu alívio, ele não se mostrou ofendido, respondendo simplesmente:

— Estou tentando.

— E bem a tempo, ao que parece.

Sakura estremeceu. Não queria que Sasuke levasse a culpa por algo que ela fizera, ou melhor, deixara de fazer.

—O atraso foi culpa minha — esclareceu.

O juiz arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Nesse caso, fico aliviado por ver que ele a convenceu a se casar. É um bom homem.

— Sem dúvida — confirmou ela, sem hesitar.

Sasuke passou o braço em torno da cintura dela.

— Hiruzen, importa-se se Sakura ficar sentada durante a cerimônia? Acho que ela não deve permanecer de pé mais que o necessário.

Só então Sakura percebeu que vinha jogando o peso do corpo ora num pé, ora no outro, num esforço vão para aliviar a cãibra à base das costas. Agradecida, sorriu para Sasuke e ganhou um sorriso dele também. Foi um sorriso comedido, mas suficiente para quebrar as linhas rígidas em torno de sua boca e derreter o gelo que ela considerava parte de sua natureza.

Mas surpresa mesmo ela teve quando ele pousou a mão sobre sua imensa barriga.

— Sei que a forcei a aceitar este casamento — reconheceu, a meia voz. — Se não for isso o que quer, ainda pode mudar de ideia.

Ela se arrepiou ao ouvir as palavras. Ele usara as mesmas antes de fazerem amor, havia nove meses. Relembrou aquela noite especial, a noite em que geraram o bebê agora apertado contra a palma da mão dele. Também naquela ocasião ele sorrira, com a mesma paixão selvagem conferindo a seus olhos um negro profundo. Indefesa, ela se atirara de cabeça em seus braços, e em sua cama.

— Você guarda mesmo as lembranças, hein? — provocou Sasuke, sagaz. — Também não consegue tirar aquela noite de sua cabeça, não é?

Bolas, como ele adivinhara? Era tão fácil assim interpretá-la?

As palavras ásperas esfolavam suas emoções, deixando-a vulnerável e exposta.

— Se não quer que eu pense nisso, não sorria desse jeito! A última vez que sorriu assim foi...

— Na véspera de ano-novo? — Sasuke deu outro sorriso, do tipo impiedoso, que a fez recordar quão gulosamente já sorvera aquela boca. — Nossa, querida, basta isso? Um sorriso? Devia ter me contado há anos!

Ao redor pelo gabinete, os familiares de Sakura conversavam sem parar, rindo e gargalhando a curtos intervalos. Não que ela tivesse ideia do que diziam. Com o olhar atraído pelo de Sasuke, viu-se em águas perigosas e sua única opção era aprender a nadar, ou morrer afogada. Naquele momento, afogar-se parecia a opção mais segura. Lutou por ar, desesperada ao perceber que até o ato simples de respirar se tornara impossível.

— Sasuke, acho que não posso continuar com isto.

Ele deu um sorriso predador, os olhos externando fome incontrolável e desejo selvagem.

— Mas eu não posso perder você.

O juiz Sarutobi ofereceu uma cadeira. Sakura deixou-se afundar no estofado de couro, aliviada por não ter mais de fitar Sasuke nos olhos.

— Estão prontos?

Sasuke posicionou-se ao lado da cadeira.

— Sakura?

Cabia a ela decidir. Podia dizer à família que mudara de ideia. Todos a apoiariam, apesar da preocupação, e da decepção.

Ou podia dar um pai a seu bebê. O juiz a olhava paciente, compreensivo e sábio.

— Estou pronta — declarou, a respiração levemente ofegante.

Sasuke pegou-lhe a mão e apertou-a gentilmente.

— Vá em frente, Hiruzen.

Então, aconteceu.

A dorzinha chata à base da coluna que a incomodara a manhã toda cresceu, transformando-se numa contração forte. Ofegante, apertou a mão de Sasuke e olhou-o em pânico.

Ele entendeu na hora.

— Hiruzen?

O juiz ergueu os olhos dos papéis.

— Tem algo a dizer antes de começarmos?

— Só um pedido. Sakura e eu preferimos a versão abreviada, se não se importar.

O juiz também entendeu de imediato.

Sem palavras, Sasuke deu a entender que não deviam passar a informação aos convidados. Se soubessem que Sakura entrara em trabalho de parto, ficariam tão alvoroçados que o casamento jamais se realizaria.

Experiente, o juiz já avaliara o temperamento da família de Sakura e rapidamente escolheu a melhor estratégia.

— Na verdade, Sasuke, eu é que ia sugerir isso — replicou, astuto. — Como estou com a agenda cheia, se ninguém se opuser, vou casar vocês dois sem floreios.

— Já não era sem tempo — retrucou a irreprimível Akemi.

— Apenas nove meses de atraso — resmungou Mebuki, sem poder evitar.

Sasuke olhou para Sakura, que apertara de novo sua mão. Outra contração! Não tinham muito tempo!

— Hiruzen!

— Meus caros...

— Esperem! E as flores?

Sasuke não sabia qual irmã de Sakura interrompera, senão a teria estrangulado.

— Vou comprar um caminhão de flores para Sakura, assim que estivermos casados. Prossiga, Hiruzen.

— Estamos reunidos aqui hoje...

— O bebê merece flores — manifestou-se Kizashi, o pai de Sakura, pela primeira vez.

— Pai, não preciso de flores — replicou Sakura, aflita.

— Acho que vi uma banca bem em frente ao cartório. Alguém pode dar um pulo lá e comprar um buquê.

— Está bem. — Sasuke pegou a carteira e sacou um maço de cédulas. — Quem se habilita?

Um dos sobrinhos de Sakura apresentou-se, pegou o dinheiro e disparou porta afora.

O juiz reiniciou o discurso sem demora:

— Estamos aqui reunidos hoje para unir este homem e esta mulher em matrimônio.

— Mas não vamos esperar Kiba? — indagou outra irmã de Sakura. — Só mais cinco minutos.

— Kiba vai perder uma ou duas palavras — ralhou Sasuke. — Sua Excelência está com a agenda apertada, não é, Hiruzen?

Sakura ofegou, e o juiz Sarutobi começou a transpirar na testa.

— Muito apertada. Acho melhor procedermos à versão curtíssima. Sasuke Uchiha, aceita Sakura Haruno como sua legítima esposa?

— Nunca vi coisa igual — reclamou Mebuki, insatisfeita.

— Aceito!

— E você, Sakura...

— Eu aceito, eu aceito! — antecipou-se Sakura.

— Mas que espécie de casamento é este? — protestou Kizashi.

— Já é meu segundo casamento, pai! A única diferença é o marido!

— E que bela diferença! — festejou a mãe.

— Trouxe a aliança, Sasuke? — apressou o juiz.

— Claro! — Sasuke abriu a caixinha, abriu a mão esquerda de Sakura à força e colocou o solitário em seu dedo anular. Não esperou a sentença do juiz. — Você é minha agora, Sakura Uchiha. Na riqueza e na pobreza, na doença e na saúde, e no nascimento dos filhos. Querida, está definitivamente presa a mim.

— Você fala de um jeito, Sasuke. Só gostaria... — Sakura fechou os olhos e estremeceu.

— Do que gostaria, amor? — quis saber ele.

— De poder lhe dar algo.

— Logo vai me dar. — Sasuke olhou para o juiz. — Hiruzen, tudo em ordem?

— Quase. Se alguém sabe de algum impedimento para este matrimônio, que fale agora ou se cale para sempre. — Após um segundo, concluiu: — Eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

— Não vai dar tempo. — Sasuke agarrou a cadeira pelo espaldar e carregou Sakura para a porta. — Saiam da frente! Hiruzen, será que consegue batedores da polícia?

O juiz pegou o telefone.

— Vão estar à espera na frente do cartório. Não se apavore, Sasuke. Vão chegar à maternidade a tempo.

Mebuki deixou cair o queixo, de repente entendendo tudo. Agarrou o braço do marido.

— Oh, minha nossa, ela está em trabalho de parto! Sakura, começou agora?

— Achei que era só dor nas costas, mas...

— Oh, igualzinho à vez em que tive Hiro. Quando percebi que tinha chegado a hora... Oh, Sasuke, é melhor correr, se não quiser que ela tenha o bebê aqui mesmo no corredor.

A cadeira de rodinhas deslizava tão facilmente quanto uma cadeira de rodas. Sakura agarrava-se ao braço da cadeira e à mão da irmã Suzume.

— Aguente firme, querida — consolou Sasuke. — A polícia vai nos abrir caminho.

Ele assim esperava.

Ao longo do corredor, a correria provocava cenas cômicas. Uma jovem advogada pulou para fora do caminho e colidiu com um atendente. A pasta dela voou e se abriu, espalhando o conteúdo por todo o chão lustroso.

— Oh, devíamos pedir desculpas — lamentou Sakura, afastando a aba larga do chapéu.

— Estamos em situação de emergência — observou Sasuke, conduzindo habilmente a cadeira. — Além disso, seu pessoal vem logo atrás. Eles podem dar uma mãozinha.

Olhando por sobre o ombro, viu a família de Sakura passar pelo local do incidente com toda a delicadeza de um trem expresso. Mais papéis se lançaram ao ar. O atendente se viu prensado contra a parede. A pasta da advogada voou de novo, espalhando o pouco que ela conseguira recolher.

Sasuke e Sakura chegaram à entrada do cartório. Ele a ergueu nos braços.

— Fim da linha, querida.

— Por quê?

— Há uma escadaria, lembra-se? Não estou vendo a ambulância, mas os batedores da polícia já chegaram.

Ela colocou os braços em torno do pescoço dele e segurou-se bem. O barrigão se apertava contra o peito dele, fazendo-o sentir também as contrações fortes. Aflito, ele tentou não se afobar na descida dos degraus.

Bolas, não devia ter insistido na realização da cerimônia! Fora muito egoísmo de sua parte. Devia ter mandado o casamento às favas e corrido com Sakura para a maternidade. Se acontecesse algo com o bebê devido a sua negligência, jamais se perdoaria.

Diante do carro da polícia, Sasuke colocou Sakura de pé gentilmente.

— Oh, não — sussurrou ela, olhando-o aflita.

— O que foi agora? — Ela olhou para baixo.

— Acho que a bolsa se rompeu. — Sasuke apavorou-se de vez.

— A bolsa de água se rompeu — explicou ao jovem policial, que enrubesceu. — Temos de levá-la para a maternidade rápido. Tem um cobertor aí?

O rapaz arranjou um cobertor e abriu a porta traseira do carro. Assim que Sasuke acomodou Sakura no banco, acendeu as luzes, ligou a sirene e arrancou, avançando rapidamente pelas ruas.

— As contrações estão cada vez mais próximas — anunciou Sakura, nervosa, e gemeu alto. Seu chapéu estremecia a cada contração, cobrindo-lhe o rosto solidariamente.

Rápido! Urgia Sasuke em pensamento. Como se ouvisse, o policial afundou o pé no acelerador.

— Só mais cinco minutos, querida. Aguente firme só mais cinco minutos.

— Não sei se vou aguentar tanto tempo! Tenho que empurrar o bebê!

— Não, ainda não! Não empurre!

— Mas tenho que empurrar! — insistiu Sakura, os olhos flamejantes. — Sinto que é hora! — Apertou os braços dele, com força suficiente para interromper a circulação.

— Não empurre! Você tem que...

O que ela tinha de fazer, afinal? Nunca se sentira tão indefeso e despreparado na vida.

— Respirar? — sugeriu o jovem policial ao volante.

— Isso, respirar! — acatou Sasuke. — Respire fundo!

— Eu sei! — esbravejou Sakura. — Fiz um curso de preparação para o parto.

Sasuke sentiu-se culpado. Sakura comparecera às aulas sozinha.

— Bem, lembra-se de alguma coisa?

— Claro que me lembro! Não está ouvindo minha respiração... — Ela deixou escapar um grito abafado.

— Ofegar! — exclamou Sasuke. — Tente ofegar. Li em algum lugar que isso ajuda.

Sakura recuperou a fala.

— Quer que eu ofegue? Tente você ofegar com as vísceras contraídas como... oooohhhhh!

Ele a estreitou nos braços.

— Acredite, querida, minhas vísceras estão contraídas.

Ela enterrou o rosto no ombro dele, deixando cair no assento o chapéu de renda branca e fitas de cetim.

— Por que me engravidou? Eu só queria dormir com você, não ter um filho seu.

O oficial ao volante enrubesceu de novo.

— Acho que ganhou um pacote completo — retrucou Sasuke, brando.

— Você fez um estrago enorme, Uchiha!

Sasuke não pôde evitar o sorriso orgulhoso.

— Desculpe — sussurrou, apaziguador. — Se a faz se sentir melhor, saiba que não planejei engravidá-la.

— Não, não me faz sentir melhor. E fez um ótimo trabalho, para quem não planejou nada. — Mais uma contração a fez expirar por entre os dentes. — Devia ter considerado essa possibilidade quando me seduziu. Como explica? Você é o cérebro da dupla, não eu.

— Caso não tenha percebido, não era meu cérebro que estava no comando naquela noite.

— Grande! Decide se libertar dos cálculos pela primeira vez na vida e olhe o que acontece!

— Ela deve estar em transição. É o pior estágio do trabalho de parto. Muito doloroso. Elas sempre falam assim na transição, mas não é o que querem dizer de verdade. - disse o jovem policial.

— É o que quero dizer, sim! Era para ter sido só uma aventura. Eis meu castigo por uma noite de amor incrível!

Sasuke ergueu o sobrolho.

— Incrível?

— Incrível. Espetacular. Mas devia ter sido mais.

Era difícil para ele entender a lógica dela.

— O que devia ter sido mais?

— Eu devia ter arrancado mais do que uma noite de amor em troca desta agonia. Acho que mereço meses, talvez anos de amor espetacular!

— Verei o que posso fazer por você.

— Acontece que não vai ter oportunidade! — Ela agarrou-lhe as lapelas do paletó, quase descosturando-as. — Nunca mais vai acontecer. Você só teve uma chance, e acertou no alvo. Parabéns, querido.

— Só pode estar em transição — murmurou o policial.

Sasuke afastou as mechas de cabelo úmidas da testa dela, nem um pouco desolado. Estavam casados. Teria um ano para fazê-la mudar de ideia, e muitas oportunidades para acertar no alvo.

— Grande tacada, não, querida?

Num segundo, Sakura passou de raivosa a tristonha, os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

— Nem sequer escolhi os nomes. Se ficar muito tempo assim, o bebê pode ficar com complexo e nos odiar para sempre.

— Se for menino, pode se chamar Kizashi, como seu pai, ou Ichiro, como seu irmão — sugeriu Sasuke. — Se for menina... que tal Aiko?

— Aiko? — Ela repetiu o nome mais vezes, baixinho. — Eu gosto. É doce. Um pouco antiquado, mas bonito.

— Combinado, então? Se for menina, vai se chamar Aiko. Se for menino...

— E seu pai? Não gostaria de dar o nome dele a seu filho?

Sasuke mostrou-se azedo.

— Acho que Kizashi vai ficar mais satisfeito.

Outra contração se fez, durando uma eternidade.

— Ai, Sasuke, como dói! Por que dar à luz dói tanto?

Ele detestava sentir-se de mãos atadas.

— Eu lamento. Se pudesse sentir as dores por você, eu sentiria.

— Não daria certo — choramingou ela, conformada.

Tratava-se de uma conversa irracional, ridícula mesmo, mas parecia distraí-la do parto em andamento.

—Por que não?

O policial freou o carro diante da entrada de emergência da maternidade e saltou, escancarando a porta traseira.

Sakura ainda respondeu:

— Porque você não pode sentir.

.

.

.

.

A porta do quarto de Sakura na maternidade, Sasuke segurava um buquê de flores, mais constrangido do que nunca.

Ela o viu e sorriu deleitada.

— São para mim? Não precisava.

Ele deu de ombros e estendeu-lhe o ramalhete.

— Kiba não chegou mesmo a tempo da cerimônia. E Kizashi tinha razão. Você merece flores no dia de seu casamento.

A profusão de cores contrastou lindamente com a renda branca da camisola vitoriana que Sakura usava, as fitas que atavam as flores derramando-se sobre a cama. Ela mais parecia uma noiva do que uma mulher que acabara de dar à luz.

Sasuke pegou dois botões de rosa e prendeu-os entre os fios da cabeleira rósea.

— Você merece mais. Muito mais. Mas vai ter de se contentar com isto, por ora.

— Obrigada. São lindas. — Sakura olhou para o berço ao lado da cama. — Por falar em linda...

Sasuke via a filha pela primeira vez. A emoção tirou-lhe a fala. Estendeu a mão para tocá-la, mas deteve-se. Ela era perfeita demais. A criatura mais perfeita que já vira. Um dia antes, sentira seu chutinho dentro do útero da mãe. Agora, podia contar todos os seus dedinhos. Como aquilo era possível? Quase desafiava a compreensão.

— Quer pegá-la? — perguntou Sakura.

— Não se importa?

— Claro que não. Você é o pai dela.

Com toda a delicadeza, ele deslizou a mão por sob as costas e cabeça do bebê. Nossa, como era pequenina. Quase se encaixava na palma de sua mão. Ergueu-a e acomodou-a no braço. Ela o fitava com olhos grandes e solenes, piscando os cílios fartos. Então, deu um grande bocejo e adormeceu num instante. Simplesmente adormeceu. Era inacreditável.

— Aiko — murmurou, passando o dedo pela cabeleira negra. — Pequena Aiko.

Sakura olhou-o curiosa.

— É um nome de família?

— Não. É só um nome.

Uma enfermeira entrou trazendo um berço móvel.

— Receio ter de levar essa pequena. O pediatra quer fazer um exame completo nela, e a mãe precisa descansar.

Sem dar à Sasuke tempo para protestar, tirou o bebê adormecido de seus braços e acomodou-o no berço.

Sasuke viu a filha se afastar sentindo os braços muito vazios. Segurara Aiko por poucos minutos, mas formara-se um vínculo irrevogável. Queria-a de volta. Queria a filha onde pudesse vê-la, ouvi-la, protegê-la.

— Foi um dia e tanto — comentou Sakura, com um suspiro.

Sasuke voltou-se para ela, lembrando-se de que tinha uma esposa também. Foi sentar-se na beirada da cama.

Leves manchas lilases sob os olhos claros denunciavam o cansaço dela.

— Num prazo de vinte e quatro horas, você se tornou esposa e mãe. Uma proeza.

— Não perco tempo — reconheceu ela, com um sorriso.

Ela queria dizer algo mais, só que não encontrava as palavras. Vendo-a apertar os dedos na borda do lençol, ele concluiu que era algo sério. O medo assaltou-o. Iria ela pedir-lhe que fosse embora? Diria que o casamento fora um erro? Declararia que, agora que Aiko tinha um nome, não havia por que esperarem um ano para se divorciarem?

— Algum problema? — indagou, sem demonstrar apreensão. Afinal, era um homem insensível.

— Eu... peço desculpas — murmurou Sakura, embaraçada. — Disse coisas terríveis a caminho daqui. Não sei o que deu em mim. Mas sinto muito se o ofendi. Você não merecia nada daquilo.

Profundamente aliviado, Sasuke não pôde evitar o sorriso.

— Não precisa pedir desculpas. Você não me ofendeu.

— Ainda bem. Não sei como eu teria tido Aiko sem você.

— Sua família teria ajudado.

— Não teria sido a mesma coisa.

Não, não teria. Pelo menos não para ele. Tivera Sakura nos braços naquela última meia hora de trabalho de parto, acalmando-a e encorajando-a enquanto lutava para trazer a filha de ambos ao mundo. E ela se agarrara a ele, despejando uma confissão atrás da outra. Sempre quisera um bebê. Um menino. Não, uma menina. Não, gêmeos. Ao final, nada importava senão a saúde do bebê.

Então veio o arrependimento. Ela quisera avisá-lo. Pegara o telefone centenas de vezes, mas sentira medo. Ele teria insistido no casamento.

— Mas eu não queria me casar de novo. Não até encontrar alguém em quem confiasse. Alguém capaz de me amar. Não suportaria uma união como a anterior, sem apoio emocional do marido. Não sou um cacto.

Um cacto?! Sasuke abafara o riso.

— Não, claro que não.

Aquela altura, tinha de concordar com tudo o que ela dizia, por mais ilógico que fosse.

— Preciso de ar fresco, luz e adubo. E de água. Muita água. Não posso cuidar de todo o jardim. De vez em quando, tenho de ser aguada e tratada também. Naruto vivia se esquecendo disso. Deixava que eu secasse e sufocasse.

Só então Sasuke entendera. Cada palavra atingia-o como uma martelada, porque ela tinha razão. Naruto, com toda a sua esperteza, só pensava em si mesmo. Durante toda a vida, tomara aquilo que considerava seu de direito.

Tendo vivido sempre em solidão, apartado de gente e emoções, Sasuke queria o que Sakura oferecia, a promessa que brilhava em seus grandes olhos verdes. Queria seu calor, carinho e paixão, bem como o bebê que juntos haviam gerado.

Mas a dolorosa verdade era... não tinha nada a oferecer-lhe em troca. Podia pegar. Mas não podia dar.

Súbito, pôs-se a rememorar um dos mais lindos momentos de sua vida:

— Surgiu o topo da cabecinha — dissera o médico. — Pode assistir ao nascimento pelo espelho, se quiser.

Os minutos seguintes foram os mais miraculosos da vida de Sasuke. Segurando Sakura pelas costas, apertava-a contra o peito, apoiando-a no trabalho de parto. Pasmo, sentiu quando os músculos de seu útero se contorceram no último esforço hercúleo.

E aconteceu. O bebê escorregara de uma vida para a outra, passando da escuridão à luz de um novo mundo.

— É uma menina — anunciara o médico, animado.

— Aiko — sussurrara Sakura.

O bebê fez uma careta e emitiu o som mais maravilhoso do mundo, seu primeiro choro.

— Meu pai se alegra — comentara Sasuke, satisfeito.

— Quer dizer que não está chateado? — indagou Sakura, arrancando-o do devaneio.

Sasuke levou um segundo para voltar à realidade.

— Não, Sakura. Você não disse nada que eu já não soubesse.

— Que bom.

—Você precisa descansar. Vou deixá-la.

As faces dela se coloriram.

— Obrigada por tudo, Sasuke. Pelo casamento e por ter me trazido para cá a tempo. E por estar lá quando precisei de você.

— De nada. — Ele hesitou. Precisava reparar uma omissão. — Esqueci uma coisa.

— O quê?

— Ainda não beijei a noiva.

Antes que ela pudesse rechaçá-lo, ele se inclinou e tomou-lhe os lábios. Foi um contato gentil, um sussurro de sensações. Quisera ser breve, mas a tentação de demorar-se, de restabelecer contato com aquela boca macia era grande demais para resistir. Aprofundou a união, derrubando a fraca resistência dela para explorar os delicados recessos internos. Ela suspirou, sua respiração um bálsamo quente, e ele sorveu sua essência.

Uma noite. Uma noite espetacular, descrevera ela. Era tudo o que tinham tido. Não obstante, cada agridoce momento daquela noite fixara-se indelevelmente em sua memória. Aos poucos, foi afastando-se, um único pensamento dominando-lhe a mente. Não foi o bastante. De jeito nenhum. Sakura era sua mulher. Dera-lhe uma filha. Estavam unidos, por sangue e pelas circunstâncias. E não a deixaria romper aquela ligação. Não em um ano.

Nunca.

— Vai voltar? — quis saber ela, sonolenta.

— Claro, querida. Pode contar com minha volta.

Sasuke foi até um telefone público, tirou o fone do gancho e digitou uma sequência de números. Desligou antes que a ligação se completasse. As mãos tremiam-lhe. A causa só podia ser a comoção pelo nascimento de Aiko. De qualquer forma, precisava se conter. Não daria rédeas às emoções. Não agora. Não era seguro.

Controle. Tinha de recuperar o autocontrole.

Fechando os olhos, invocou uma cena específica. Descobrira que rever-se criança indefesa ajudava-o a controlar as emoções e impedia-o de se magoar. Foram anos de prática, um interminável panorama de planícies estendendo-se aos horizontes de sua mente. Um grosso carpete de neve cobria cada centímetro do solo gelado. A neve não reluzia ao sol. Não havia sol. Nem som. Nem movimento. Nem vida. Apenas manchas cinza-azuladas violavam a pureza da paisagem, bem como o céu acima, encobrindo todo o brilho. A imagem não trazia dor, tampouco oferecia paz. Era só uma imagem. E lá, naquela terra erma, ele mantinha o autocontrole.

Tirou o fone do gancho novamente e redigitou a mesma sequência de números. No quarto toque, uma gravação atendeu:

— Não podemos atender no momento. Deixe seu recado... por favor.

A voz feminina acrescentara o "por favor" a contra gosto, por obrigação. A um sinal agudo seguiu-se um silêncio glacial.

— É Sasuke — declarou, por fim. — Só achei que gostaria de saber. Sou pai agora. Minha filha é linda e se chama Aiko. Dois quilos e oitocentos gramas. Ligue-me quando puder e marcaremos uma visita. Ah, e...

Outro som agudo anunciou o término do tempo para recado.

— O casamento foi lindo — completou Sasuke, o queixo duro. — Pena que tenha perdido.

Devagar, desligou o telefone. E foi embora.

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

**Oiiiee gente! *-***

**Mais um capítulo para vocês! Eu particularmente AMO esse capítulo! hahahahhaha Um dos melhores! Aguardem que vem muito mais por ai, muitos momentos fofos, engraçados, revelações e momentos quentes! UI hahahahahah**

**Muuuito obrigada leitoras lindas que estão gostando, deixando reviews, seguindo e favoritando!**

**E vc que ainda não deixou review, por favor DEIXE SEU REVIEW *-***

**Bjaaao amores! Até a próxima! :***


	5. CAPÍTULO 4

_**Esta história e os personagens contidos nela não me pertencem.**_

**__****A história** é uma adaptação da autora D Leclaire - The Twenty-Four-Hour Bride.

**_Personagens de Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_Boa leitura! :D_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Capítulo 4 – Esposa e... Mamãe?**

Sakura aguardava impaciente a chegada de Sasuke à maternidade. Queria ir embora, fugir daqueles que gostavam de interferir desagradavelmente em seus preciosos momentos com Aiko. Infelizmente, porém, não podia ir para casa sem a assistência do marido, e ele ainda não aparecera.

— Calma, Sakura — pediu Mebuki, sua mãe. — Ele logo vai chegar.

— Talvez ele tenha se esquecido.

— Esquecido a esposa e a filha em menos de vinte e quatro horas? Sasuke? Impossível.

— Podemos levá-la, se quiser — ofereceu-se a irmã Akemi.

— De jeito nenhum — repreendeu a mãe, antecipando-se a Sakura. — Estaríamos roubando uma lembrança de Sasuke, e isso eu não permitiria. Ele já deve estar chegando. E vocês duas, tenham paciência.

Sasuke chegou nesse exato instante, detendo-se à porta ao ouvir as últimas palavras da sogra.

— Perdi alguma coisa? — indagou, desconfiado.

Sakura espantou-se ao vê-lo vestido informalmente, de camisa de malha esporte e calça jeans tão velha que apresentava manchas esbranquiçadas. Apesar de folgada, a peça não falhava em delinear seus quadris estreitos, o bumbum musculoso e coxas viris. Seus ombros largos também se destacavam sob o tecido macio da camisa.

— Uau! — exclamou Akemi, admirada. — Mas que transformação! Agora entendo por que quis iniciar o ano-novo com ele!

Com um olhar fulminante, Sakura fez a irmã caçula se calar e concentrou-se de novo no marido. Akemi estava certa. Sasuke nunca revelara tanto de seu belo físico.

— Hoje é terça-feira — lembrou, confusa. — Por que não está de terno?

— É assim que ele costuma esconder esses ombros? — provocou Akemi. — Debaixo de risca-de-giz? Vou prestar mais atenção a homens de terno e gravata, de agora em diante.

Sasuke cruzou os braços, tão impressionantes quanto os ombros, e recostou-se no batente da porta.

— Como não vou ao escritório, dispensei o terno — explicou. — Mas vocês ainda não me contaram quem roubou a lembrança de quem.

Sakura custava a acreditar no que ouvira.

— Vai tirar o dia de folga?

Ele a fitou longamente com aqueles incríveis olhos ônix.

— Vou.

Seguiu-se um silêncio constrangedor, que o pai de Sakura quebrou:

— Bem, vamos embora, então. — Estendeu a mão a Sasuke. — Sua filha é linda. Meus parabéns.

Mebuki abraçou o genro.

— Você foi formidável. Conseguiu trazer Sakura aqui bem a tempo.

— Acho que estou me especializando nisso.

— Isso é ótimo. Tome conta de sua família.

Sasuke abrandou um pouco a expressão séria.

— Sabe que não tem com que se preocupar.

Assim que os sogros se foram, arrastando a filha caçula, Sasuke fixou os olhos em Sakura. Ela não sabia o que era pior, se a lógica remota com que ele considerava os demais habitantes do planeta, ou aquele olhar frio e empedernido.

— Bem, vai satisfazer minha curiosidade ou não?

Sakura deu um sorriso tímido.

— É só um comentário que minha família costuma fazer. Toda vez que fazemos algo que caberia a outra pessoa, excluindo-a, minha mãe diz que estamos roubando uma lembrança dessa pessoa.

— E que lembrança iam roubar de mim?

— Eu não estava planejando roubar nada de você. Akemi é que se ofereceu para me levar para casa...

— Sem mim.

— É, sem você. Antes que eu pudesse recusar, mamãe interferiu.

Sakura não sabia se Sasuke acreditara ou não. Olhando da perspectiva dele, podia entender por quê. Mantivera-o alheio à existência de Aiko desde o momento de sua concepção, armazenando sozinha nove longos meses de lembranças, momentos que ele nunca pudera partilhar e que jamais reclamaria. E, se dependesse de sua vontade, teria dado a filha à luz sem a presença ou o conhecimento dele. Estava envergonhada.

Recordando os últimos meses, percebia que cometera um erro terrível. Excluíra Sasuke de experiências que lhe pertenciam por direito. Numa situação inversa, ou seja, se Sasuke lhe houvesse omitido informações que teriam afetado sua vida diretamente, estaria furiosa. Mais que furiosa. Provavelmente, jamais o perdoaria.

Sasuke não se mostrara furioso, mas preocupado, respeitoso e muito mais gentil do que ela merecia. Sim, forçara-a ao casamento, mas tal exigência ultrajante era até compreensível, ainda que não a apreciasse. Saber que seu filho carregava o nome de Naruto teria enlouquecido Sasuke, considerando a animosidade que existira entre os dois.

Mordiscou o lábio inferior.

— Peço desculpas, Sasuke.

Ele não respondeu. Em vez disso, adentrou o quarto e foi até o berço. Sem hesitar, acariciou a bochecha de Aiko.

— Nunca senti nada tão macio — murmurou, enternecido. — É como tocar pétalas de rosa.

— Sasuke...

— O médico já lhe deu alta?

— Já, mas...

— Vou pedir uma cadeira de rodas. Estacionei o carro bem perto da saída. — Deteve-se à porta, rígido. — Comprei uma cadeirinha de carro para Aiko. Foi por isso que me atrasei.

Sakura não poderia sentir-se pior. Sasuke acabara de provar-lhe que estava errada. Podia ser inocente desta vez, mas o fato não corrigia seus erros passados. Quando ele voltou com a cadeira de rodas, já estava pronta para ir embora, com Aiko segura nos braços.

Sasuke continuou solícito e prestativo, mas mal emitiu monossílabos durante todo o trajeto. Recolhera-se a algum lugar secreto só seu, ao qual ela não tinha acesso. Por fim, pararam diante de casa, ou melhor, da casa que fora de Naruto.

Sasuke parecia incomodado com a fato também. Contemplou desgostoso a mansão exagerada.

— Quanto antes você se mudar daqui, melhor.

— Pretendo mesmo me mudar para uma casa menor, daqui a um ano, mais ou menos.

— Não era nisso que eu estava pensando.

Sakura já sabia o que ele ia sugerir e tratou de desiludi-lo:

— Esta casa é muito grande, mas vou ficar até nos divorciarmos.

Pronto. Deixara claro. Sasuke contraiu a boca.

— Não quero que você e Aiko fiquem aqui. Minha casa é perfeita para nós três.

— Não vou morar com você.

— Ah, não? — Ele girou no assento e encarou-a. — E como vai explicar isso a seus pais?

Sakura olhou para a frente.

— Vou inventar qualquer coisa.

— Eles esperam que moremos juntos. Esqueceu-se desse pequeno detalhe?

Sakura tinha certeza de que ele pensava nos lençóis bordados.

— Não me esqueci de nada! — Arrepiada ante a própria voz aguda, olhou por sobre o ombro. Aiko dormia placidamente no assento especial, indiferente à discussão dos pais. Passou a sussurrar: — Morarmos juntos não faz parte do trato, Sasuke. Foi um ano de casamento em troca de minha colaboração com a SSI. Não concordei em dormir com você.

— Pois estou renegociando os termos.

— Não pode!

Ele ergueu o sobrolho.

—Não? O que vai fazer para me impedir?

— Dizendo uma única palavra: não.

Sasuke sorriu malévolo.

—Nesse caso, estou feito! Ainda me lembro de seu sucesso ao usar essa palavrinha da última vez.

Sakura ficou vermelha como tomate.

— Foi um acidente. Um equívoco. Um acontecimento único. Com certeza, não serve de base para um casamento.

— Tem certeza?

Ele pousou as mãos nos ombros dela.

— Por favor, não — pediu Sakura, adivinhando seu intento. — Não de novo.

Ele mantinha a boca a milímetros da dela.

— Por que não? Detesta tanto assim?

Não, ela não detestava. Aí estava o problema. Gostava de tudo nele. Gostava de seu toque, de seu gosto, de seus beijos.

Principalmente dos beijos. Mas gostava também de torta de maçã, o que não significava que lhe fazia bem, ainda mais em excesso. Com Sasuke, porém, só uma fatia não bastava. Não chegava nem perto de satisfazer.

— Por que eu, Sasuke? — questionou, esgotada. — Por que não outra mulher?

— Porque nenhuma outra mulher consegue me aquecer. Tudo o que quero é me sentir aquecido, querida. Esperei por isso a vida toda.

Ela não entendia aquelas palavras. Já o fervor de seus beijos, a fome indisfarçada, isso fazia sentido. Era quando entravam em sintonia. Não era amor o que sentia. Não podia ser. Era luxúria. Paixão. Apetite sexual. Tudo bastante aceitável. Mas não amor. Não podia confiar no amor, nem no homem que o oferecia. O amor implicava que ela perderia novamente. O amor implicava abrir mão da própria vida. O amor implicava dor, frieza e desilusão.

O amor era inaceitável.

Sasuke eliminou os milímetros que os separavam, selando seus lábios com os dele, detendo-lhe as palavras, bem como os pensamentos. Os beijos dele não ficariam melhores. E aquele desejo desesperado se abrandaria com o hábito. Então, sensações puras dominaram.

Como pudera esquecer-se de quão profundamente ele a afetava? Entreabriu os lábios, convidando o calor, recebendo a doce invasão. Sasuke era um homem de disciplina, mas seu controle se estilhaçara no instante em que se tocaram. Ele exigia, depois, persuadia. Provocava, depois, tentava. O movimento de sua boca e língua ditava um ritmo que só ele sentia. Mas o corpo dela pareceu recordar, e ela se viu acompanhando-o, regozijando-se na força crua por trás daquela canção interior primitiva.

Ele enterrou as mãos em seus cabelos, erguendo seu rosto para que pudesse explorar ainda mais sua boca. Ela se agarrou a ele, a mente devastada por lembranças. Recordava aquela noite incrível, inesquecível. Ele a amara no chão, diante da lareira, e a cada estocada imprimira a si mesmo em seu coração e sua alma. Sentiu um calor na boca do estômago. Acabara de dar à luz. Como podia desejá-lo tanto logo após ter tido Aiko?

Foi o que a fez parar. Aiko. Como pudera esquecer-se dela?

Sakura livrou-se de Sasuke com um empurrão, ofegando dentro do carro fechado. Nenhum dos dois disse nada por um bom tempo.

Então, ele lhe segurou o queixo e obrigou-a a olhá-lo nos olhos.

— O que você sente por mim pode não ser base para um casamento. Pelo menos, não ainda. Mas é um começo. Goste ou não da ideia, somos uma família. Aiko é minha filha também. E pretendo ser um bom pai para ela.

— Não quero nada além disso.

— Mas eu quero, e aviso: não vou permitir.

Sakura ficou confusa.

— O quê?

— Que roube mais lembranças de mim.

Sakura baixou os olhos, envergonhada.

— Eu errei. Devia ter lhe contado que estava grávida. Desculpe-me. Lamento mais do que pode imaginar. Mas não posso aceitar este casamento. Não neste momento.

— E eu não posso ficar sem você. — Eram as mesmas palavras que ele dissera na hora do casamento, no mesmo tom ríspido. — Você me fez sentir o gostinho do céu. É de admirar que eu não queira que se afaste de mim?

— Não posso amar alguém como você.

As palavras simplesmente lhe escaparam, um protesto do coração, eco de um passado de mágoas.

— Por que não?

Sakura olhou para a porta da casa.

— Já lhe disse. Você não é mais seguro de se amar do que Naruto.

Não sobreviveria a outro casamento sem emoções. Não era capaz!

— É pena, cara esposa, que não me queira como marido, porque durante um ano estará presa a mim.

Com isso, ele saiu do carro, deu a volta e ajudou-a a se levantar. Abrindo a porta traseira, tirou Aiko de seu assento e apoiou-a contra o ombro.

— Vamos?

Por mais que quisesse contestar aquele autoritarismo, Sakura não ousou. A porta, digitou o código três vezes até que Gem dignou-se a desativar o sistema de segurança e autorizar a entrada.

— BEM-VINDO AO LAR, SENHOR UCHIHA.

— Solicito mudança de sistema imediata — disse Sasuke. — Tem uma cópia da voz de Sakura na memória?

— AFIRMATIVO, SENHOR UCHIHA.

— Todas as fechaduras deverão atender a seus pedidos verbais até o nível dois de segurança. Entendido?

— PERFEITAMENTE, SENHOR UCHIHA.

— O que foi que você fez? — indagou Sakura. — O que significa isso?

— Não quero que se atrapalhe com botões e códigos ao chegar em casa com o bebê. De agora em diante, basta se anunciar e pedir a Gem que abra a porta.

— Jura? É só eu dizer "abre-te, Sésamo" e todas as portas vão se abrir?

— Exatamente. Se bem que desaconselho o "abre-te, Sésamo", porque Gem não tem muito senso de humor.

Sakura esticou o braço.

— Só um minuto, quero ter certeza de que entendi bem. Peço a este monte de circuitos defeituosos que me deixe entrar, e ele permite. Sem alarmes, polícia, botões para apertar e números para lembrar?

— Perfeitamente.

— Há quanto tempo isso é possível?

— Desde o início.

Sakura já fumegava.

— Quer dizer, desde que Naruto e eu entramos para a empresa?

— Exato.

— Por que passei todo este tempo sofrendo com esses códigos, posso saber?

— Pensei que quisesse que Gem operasse dessa maneira.

Sasuke estava mentindo. Nem se incomodava em tentar disfarçar. Estava escrito em sua testa.

— Oh, eu podia matá-lo por isso! Cinco anos tentando me lembrar de todos os números que me passou, e você me diz agora que não era necessário?

— Isso mesmo.

— E as mudanças de código a cada mês? — Sakura baixou a voz, lembrando-se de Aiko. — Não eram necessárias, tampouco?

— Eram, se bem que não todo mês. — Sasuke achou melhor tirar Aiko dos braços da mãe agitada. — O sistema de reconhecimento de voz é muito bom, assim como o de análise de impressões digitais.

— Ah, eu vou matar você! Fez de propósito, não fez? Deliberadamente, nos fez sofrer na mão dessa parafernália eletrônica só para se divertir.

Sasuke embalava o bebê.

— Não seja ridícula. Isso requer senso de humor e, conforme já observou inúmeras vezes, não tenho mais emoções do que Gem. Como eu poderia me divertir ante seus problemas com o computador?

Sakura bufou.

— Ainda não acredito!

— Pois acredite. Naruto não se esforçou nem um pouco para entender como se operava Gem. Simplesmente exigiu que eu instalasse Gem nesta casa e providenciasse os códigos. Foi o que fiz.

Sakura estava longe de se deixar apaziguar.

— Seu...

— Se alguém merece ser xingado, é seu falecido — advertiu Sasuke. — Nunca vi sujeito mais arrogante e negligente. Ao assumir o trono do pai na SSI, esperou receber tudo de mão beijada, em vez de aprender sobre o negócio. Só lhe interessava o resultado final. De quanto dinheiro podia dispor na qualidade de sócio. Não que tivesse que trabalhar para fazer jus à quantia. — Seus olhos se obscureceram de rancor. — Era um idiota. Nunca considerou o reconhecimento de voz ou as impressões digitais, sendo que bastava abrir mão de cinco minutos de suas aulas de golfe para ler os relatórios de vendas e saber dessas opções.

— Pois eu lia todos os relatórios — declarou Sakura, indignada. — Mas achava que esses recursos não estavam disponíveis no sistema instalado aqui!

— Bem, estava enganada. Podia ter me perguntado, Sakura. Se um dos dois houvesse tomado a iniciativa, eu teria feito a mudança.

Sasuke tinha razão. Ela e o marido nunca questionaram a capacidade de Gem, demonstrando muita ignorância.

Os co-proprietários da SSI não sabiam de nada.

Naruto não teria se divertido com o logro. Quanto a ela... Se Sasuke houvesse pregado aquela peça em outra pessoa, teria morrido de rir! Não que isso o inocentasse.

Eis que Aiko abre os olhos e contempla os arredores. A seguir, com uma careta, solta um grito forte e poderoso.

— Ela deve ser noventa por cento pulmões — admirou-se Sasuke.

Sakura pegou o bebê.

— Metade pulmões e metade estômago, eu diria. Ela deve estar com fome, por isso, não vou acompanhá-lo, está bem? — Era incrível a civilidade que ainda demonstrava, considerando quão raivosa se encontrava. — Vou amamentá-la.

Ao menos, tentaria. Ainda não se acostumara àquele aspecto da maternidade, mas evidentemente não confessaria tal falha ao pai da criança. Não depois do que ele fizera. Estreitando Aiko nos braços, tomou o corredor rumo ao quarto.

— SENHOR UCHIHA?

— Sim, Gem?

— IDENTIFICAR SOM. — O sistema acionou a gravação do choro de Aiko.

— É minha filha — esclareceu Sasuke. — Ela se chama Aiko.

O sistema procurou nos arquivos a palavra filha.

— O SENHOR PRODUZIU UM REBENTO FEMININO?

— Isso mesmo, Gem. Aliás, a senhora Haruno é agora a senhora Uchiha. Ela é minha esposa e mãe de Aiko.

— UM MOMENTO. ACESSANDO. O SENHOR ESTABELECEU UM LAÇO CONJUGAL COM A SENHORA HARUNO-UCHIHA?

—É só senhora Uchiha agora, Gem. Pode apagar o nome Haruno de seus bancos de memória — instruiu Sasuke, com muito prazer. — E, sim, estabeleci um laço conjugal com ela. Ao menos estou tentando.

— A SENHORA UCHIHA AJUDOU NA PRODUÇÃO DO REBENTO FEMININO?

— Sim, ela deu o bebê à luz. — Sasuke lembrou-se de algo importante. — Gem, programe seu sistema para captar aquele som que acaba de gravar. Se ele durar mais que três minutos, avise Sakura.

— EXPLICAÇÃO?

— O som significa que o rebento feminino precisa de atenção imediata. Como a casa é muito grande, Sakura pode não ouvir.

— AFIRMATIVO, SENHOR UCHIHA.

Sasuke teve outra ideia, mas hesitou. Sakura não apreciaria nem um pouco. Mas ela não apreciara nada do que ele fizera nos últimos cinco anos mesmo!

— Gem, ative o sistema de monitoramento — instruiu. — E me contate se ocorrer algo diferente.

— DEFINA DIFERENTE.

— Diferente é todo evento que tira Sakura de sua rotina normal. Os relatórios terão nível de segurança alerta um. Entendido?

— ENTENDIDO.

— Restabeleça o sistema depois que eu sair.

— AFIRMATIVO. TENHA UM BOM DIA, SENHOR UCHIHA.

— Vai ser difícil — resmungou ele.

Com esforço, ele deixou a pequena família que acabara de ganhar.

.

.

.

.

— SENHORA UCHIHA?

Sakura acordou sobressaltada, olhando atônita para o quarto às escuras.

— Gem, é você?

— SIM, SENHORA UCHIHA.

— O que foi?

— O REBENTO FEMININO AIKO ESTÁ EMITINDO UM SOM AGUDO HÁ TRÊS MINUTOS E DOIS SEGUNDOS. FUI INSTRUÍDA PARA AVISÁ-LA DO FATO.

— Aiko está chorando?

— UM MOMENTO. — O sistema transmitiu o som de um choro infantil. — POR FAVOR, CONFIRMAR QUE SOM AGUDO SIGNIFICA CHORAR.

Sakura pulou da cama.

— Confirmado!

Num segundo, adentrava o quarto ao lado do seu e tirava o bebê do berço, horrorizada por não ter ouvido seu choro. Aiko estava com fome. Sentou-se na cadeira de balanço próxima e desabotoou a frente da camisola.

Era sua quinta tentativa de amamentar a filha. A primeira ocorrera na maternidade, com uma enfermeira dando-lhe instruções detalhadas de como realizar a tarefa que sempre considerara simples, se não instintiva. Pelo jeito, não era mais simples ou instintiva do que programar Gem. Fora o que descobrira, desalentada, nas três vezes em que tentara alimentar Aiko desde que chegara em casa. O que a lembrava...

— Gem, disse que foi instruída a me avisar sempre que Aiko chorar?

— AFIRMATIVO. SEMPRE QUE O REBENTO FEMININO EMITIR O SOM AGUDO POR MAIS DE TRÊS MINUTOS, DEVO AVISÁ-LA. NÍVEL DE SEGURANÇA ALERTA UM.

— Foi Sasuke quem instruiu, não foi?

— AFIRMATIVO.

Aquele autoritarismo de Sasuke irritava-a, mas tinha de reconhecer que sua atitude se devia à preocupação com a filha. Olhou-a. Ela se recusava a mamar.

— Vamos, meu amor. Você precisa se alimentar.

Aiko chorava, longa e sonoramente. Numa pausa, encaixou a boquinha no mamilo outra vez, sugando avidamente por alguns segundos, até abandoná-lo com um grito de frustração.

Sakura embalava-a freneticamente, sem saber o que fazer. Por que o bebê não mamava? O que havia de errado? Lágrimas lhe embaçaram os olhos. Desejara muito um bebê, sempre acreditara ser uma mãe nata. O que podia ser mais natural do que amamentar uma recém-nascida? Seus seios estavam cheios de leite, mas nem uma gota dele se transferia para Aiko.

— SENHORA UCHIHA?

— O que é?

— ESTÁ ACONTECENDO ALGO DIFERENTE?

— Como assim?

— ESTÁ SE DESVIANDO DE SUA ROTINA NORMAL?

— Sim, estou me desviando de minha rotina normal — confirmou Sakura, em prantos. — Estou falhando como mãe. É desvio bastante para você?

— AFIRMATIVO.

.

.

.

.

— SENHOR UCHIHA?

A luz se acendeu automaticamente no quarto de Sasuke e ele se soergueu, alerta.

— O que foi, Gem?

— NÍVEL DE SEGURANÇA ALERTA UM. A SENHORA UCHIHA ESTÁ SE DESVIANDO.

— Como?

— HÁ UM DESVIO EM PROGRESSO NA RESIDÊNCIA DA SENHORA UCHIHA.

— Mas o que está acontecendo?

— UM MOMENTO.

O som do choro de Aiko encheu o ambiente, seguido de um soluço de mulher. Sakura! Sasuke pulou da cama e agarrou a calça que deixara dobrada bem à mão.

— Rebobine a fita. Agora.

A tela da televisão se iluminou. A uma ordem de Sasuke, a câmera focalizou Sakura na cadeira de balanço com o bebê junto aos seios. Por algum motivo, ambas choravam copiosamente.

Pegou a chave do carro em cima da cômoda e saiu voando.

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

**Mais um capítulo galerinha linda! *-***

**Espero que gostem!**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS! **

**Bjããão! :***


	6. CAPÍTULO 5

_**Esta história e os personagens contidos nela não me pertencem.**_

**__****A história** é uma adaptação da autora D Leclaire - The Twenty-Four-Hour Bride.

**_Personagens de Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_Boa leitura! :D_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Capítulo 5 – Música e... Circuitos?**

— Sakura?

Ela se voltou para a porta do quarto, interrompendo um soluço. Sasuke olhava-a preocupado, trajando uma calça jeans e nada mais.

— Sasuke? O que está fazendo aqui?

— Gem me disse que você estava com problemas. O que houve? Por que está chorando?

Sakura olhou para o bebê.

— É Aiko. Ela não mama.

— Por que não?

— Eu não sei! Se soubesse, não estaria chorando!

— Está bem, está bem. — Ele se curvou e tomou a filha nos braços. — Qual o problema, doçura? Você chora muito para quem não quer mamar...

— A culpa é minha! — lamuriou-se Sakura. — Ela suga, mas o leite não sai!

— A enfermeira não disse que era preciso dar um tempo?

— Eu já fiz de tudo, mas não adianta! — Sakura inspirou nervosamente. — Deve estar entupido!

— Parece que a ouvi dizer que você tinha de relaxar para a coisa funcionar — lembrou Sasuke, tentando acalmar a criança. — Você não parece relaxada.

— Como posso relaxar, com o bebê chorando desse jeito? — gritou ela. Então, respirou fundo. — Desculpe-me — sussurrou, arrependida. — Estou me esforçando ao máximo para tudo dar certo, mas não está adiantando.

— A enfermeira não sugeriu que tomasse um banho quente antes das primeiras tentativas?

Sakura encarou-o.

— Tinha me esquecido.

— Vá para o chuveiro, então, que eu fico com a pequena aqui. Depois, vá para a cama. Vamos tentar de novo. Talvez dê certo, que tal?

Sakura não precisou de mais incentivo. Estava disposta a tentar tudo. No banheiro, despiu a camisola e abriu a água do chuveiro, regulando bem a temperatura no aquecedor. Sentia os seios dolorosamente cheios e ardentes. Lágrimas voltaram a assaltá-la. Talvez fosse defeituosa e não pudesse amamentar. Chorou mais um pouco e fechou a água. Até a toalha machucava sua pele sensível, mas conseguiu enxugar-se. Vestiu a camisola, foi para o quarto e estacou.

Sasuke ocupava metade de sua cama, e não estava sozinho.

Como se houvesse nascido para ser pai, ele segurava Aiko no braço, deixando-a sugar a ponta de seu dedo mínimo. Recostado em meia dúzia de travesseiros, ao vê-la deu palmadinhas no espaço estreito ao lado.

— Pronta para tentar de novo?

Sakura umedeceu os lábios, apreensiva.

— O que pensa que está fazendo?

— Abrindo espaço para você.

— Quero saber o que está fazendo em minha cama.

— Ora, Sakura, você precisava de ajuda e eu era o único disponível. Venha cá. Vamos ver se conseguimos resolver isto juntos.

Ela não queria ficar junto dele. Era íntimo demais, sugestivo demais. Trazia à lembrança o que acontecera nove meses antes.

— Sasuke...

— Não foi aqui que aconteceu — observou ele. — Foi na minha casa.

— Pare de ler meus pensamentos! — Tarde demais, ela mordeu o lábio. — Como adivinha sempre?

Ele deu de ombros.

— É psíquico.

— Falo sério. Como sabe?

— Quer a verdade?

— Por favor.

— Você fica vermelha.

Sakura refletiu.

— Só isso? Fico vermelha?

— E seus olhos ficam assim.

— Assim como?

— Vamos, mulher, estamos perdendo tempo! Já para cá!

Mulher. Em termos, pensou Sakura.

Então, Aiko começou a se agitar de novo, deixando-a sem opção. Rendeu-se ao inevitável. Gatinhando entre as pernas de Sasuke, acomodou-se de costas no vão estreito entre suas coxas.

Ele não deixara muito espaço, de propósito. Após transferir Aiko para seus braços, manteve ambas estreitadas. Ela podia sentir o calor dele através da cambraia de algodão da camisola, trilhando fogo ao longo de sua coluna. Pior foi o movimento dos músculos e tendões dele junto a suas costas ao se ajeitar contra os travesseiros. Como ela podia relaxar recostada nele, estando ele seminu? Não podia ter vestido uma camisa antes de sair? Não teria levado mais que dois segundos.

Fechou os olhos. Não, Sasuke não teria desperdiçado nem dois segundos. Ela precisara dele, e ele fora correndo. Inspirou de modo entrecortado, rogando para que ele não notasse sua perturbação. Por que ele tinha de ser tão generoso e diligente? Por que não adotava a atitude de Naruto, o eterno egoísta? Nenhum dos dois acreditava no amor. Como poderiam, se eram desprovidos de sentimentos? Se ao menos Sasuke admitisse isso, poderia eliminá-lo de sua vida e, mais importante, de suas lembranças!

Impunha-se encarar a verdade dolorosa. Por mais que desejasse o contrário, seu marido não podia satisfazer suas necessidades. Ele a beijara ao chegarem da maternidade sabendo qual seria a reação dela, optando pelo caminho mais curto para obter o que desejava, a filha. Era tão lógico e frio quanto o programa de computador que inventara, e tão incapaz quanto este de experimentar o amor. Mesmo cônscia de que o amor dele pela nova família era genuíno, de que ele queria mesmo ser um bom pai, além de um bom marido, não lhe permitiria arrastá-la para o deserto ermo de sua vida. Naruto quase a destruíra com sua falsidade e caráter caprichoso. Não daria a Sasuke Uchiha a oportunidade de completar o trabalho. Não o deixaria congelar o que restara de seu coração e alma.

Ele roçou o queixo em sua têmpora.

— Agora, querida. Tente.

Constrangida, Sakura abriu a frente da camisola e levou Aiko ao seio. O bebê começou a espernear.

— Eu não disse? Não consigo!

— Claro que consegue. Só está nervosa. A enfermeira disse que era normal em mães de primeira viagem. Feche os olhos.

— Para quê?

— Feche os olhos.

Cansada, ela obedeceu.

— Andei pensando nesse problema.

— Logicamente.

Sasuke deu de ombros.

— E existe outra maneira? O fato é que, ao usarmos uma bomba pela primeira vez, temos de excitá-la.

— E como se excita uma bomba?

— Normalmente, força-se a água pelo cano a fim de expulsar o ar. Tão logo o ar escapa, a água jorra.

Sakura abriu os olhos.

— Sasuke, acho que não dá para fazer isso nesta bomba. Vou deixar claro: você não vai fazer isso com esta bomba.

Sasuke riu.

— Não se aflija. Pensei em outro método.

— Que seria?

— Bem, essa bomba não está funcionando porque a tensão contraiu os dutos e o leite não flui. — Ele começou a massagear-lhe os ombros. — Vamos ver se isto ajuda.

Não, não daria certo! Ela não conseguiria desobstruir nada com as mãos dele em contato com seu corpo!

— Sasuke...

— Psiu. Feche os olhos e me deixe amaciar estes músculos. Gem, pode tocar uma música suave, bem baixinho, por favor?

— AFIRMATIVO, SENHOR UCHIHA.

Instantaneamente, o som límpido e melodioso de um saxofone encheu o quarto. Sasuke sintonizou os movimentos das mãos com a música, localizando e desfazendo com os polegares os pontos de tensão. Após alguns minutos, Sakura parou de resistir e permitiu que as mãos dele realizassem a mágica. Puxa, como estava cansada. Acontecera tanta coisa nos últimos dias. Para começar, tinha um bebê junto ao seio e um marido tocando-a no corpo todo.

— Solte-se, querida — sussurrou ele em seu ouvido. — Recoste-se em mim. Eu a manterei segura.

Sem pensar, ela relaxou no abraço dele. Aiko choramingou e abocanhou o mamilo mais uma vez.

Surpresa, Sakura sentiu o leite fluir no seio, uma sensação nunca experimentada antes. O bebê começou a sugar avidamente.

— Oh!

— Deu certo?

Sakura olhou para a frente da camisola, encharcada de leite. Aparentemente, aquela bomba tinha só um controle para as duas torneiras.

— Parece que seu método funcionou bem demais. Está vazando mais leite do que Aiko precisa.

— Antes assim.

A mamada de Aiko agora servia de acompanhamento ao pungente som instrumental. Sakura se afundou no abraço de Sasuke e fechou os olhos, feliz por ter superado o primeiro obstáculo como mãe. Ele estreitava a ambas em calor e segurança.

Virando o rosto, Sakura viu peitoral musculoso de Sasuke. Já adormecera assim uma vez, havia muito tempo. Tivera sonhos doces, num ar repleto de encantamento.

— Como soube que eu precisava de ajuda? — indagou, curiosa.

— Gem me avisou. — Sakura estava surpresa.

— Não sabia que as duas casas estavam conectadas.

— Não estavam, até ontem à noite.

— Você interligou os sistemas?

— Assim que Aiko nasceu. — Sakura não entendia.

— Mas quanto tempo levou? — Sasuke bocejou.

— Quase toda a noite.

— E ainda foi comprar a cadeirinha para o carro?

— Isso mesmo. Depois, fui buscar minha família na maternidade.

Sasuke falava sem emoção, mas Sakura sentia o afeto por trás de cada palavra. A partir do momento em que batera a sua porta e a vira grávida, ele tomara todas as providências para cuidar dela e de Aiko, para impor seu lugar na vida de ambas. A cada passo, enfrentara a resistência dela com igual determinação. Sem dúvida, seu objetivo era tornar-se indispensável. Ainda que se sentisse sufocada com a atitude autoritária dele, nunca duvidara da sinceridade de seus motivos.

Só que ele queria algo que ela não podia lhe dar.

— Como Gem sabia que devia contatar você?

— Eu a instruí a me avisar se algo diferente acontecesse.

Sakura recordou as perguntas do sistema computadorizado.

— Quer dizer, se eu me desviasse de minha rotina normal?

— Mais ou menos isso. — Sasuke enganchou uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha. — Ficou chateada?

Ela achou por bem dizer a verdade.

— Um pouco.

— Talvez devesse considerar isso. Uma vez que não quer ir morar comigo, tem de haver um jeito de eu saber se você e Aiko estão bem. Gem pode tratar disso. Sempre que precisar de mim, diga a ela, e ela me encontrará.

Sakura levou o bebê ao ombro e deu-lhe palmadinhas nas costas até que liberasse um pequeno arroto.

— Você tem de estar sempre no controle, não é, Sasuke?

— Se tomar conta de você e Aiko significa estar no controle, a resposta é sim. Vocês são a minha família agora. Não me peça para ignorar esse fato. É impossível.

— Não se trata apenas de nós. São os negócios, sua vida pessoal e mesmo Gem. O que acha que aconteceria se se desligasse um pouco?

— Sei o que aconteceu na única vez em que perdi o controle. Você engravidou e minha filha quase recebeu o nome de outro homem. — Sem aguardar resposta, supondo que ela tivesse alguma, disparou: — Pois me diga você: o que teria feito esta noite, se eu não tivesse aparecido?

— Não sei — admitiu Sakura. — Acho que teria telefonado para minha mãe, ou para a maternidade, pedindo instruções. Se não conseguisse mesmo amamentar Aiko, teria lhe dado um leite especial.

— E perderia a chance de amamentar. Não acha que a experiência compensa sacrificar um pouco sua privacidade?

— Acho que sim. — Ela suspirou. — Foi bom você ter vindo.

— Se você se mudasse lá para casa, eu não teria que pegar o carro e vir aqui no meio da noite na próxima vez que tivesse um problema.

— Não abuse da sorte Sasuke. Já ganhou bastante terreno por uma noite. Desista.

— Está bem, está bem. — Ele falava brandamente, mas com um leve tom de advertência: — Por ora.

Devagar, ele a soltou e saiu da cama. Sem poder evitar, ela o admirou ao espreguiçar-se cheio de graça e poder masculinos. Seus cabelos negros estavam em desalinho, um fascinante emaranhado de mechas arrepiadas na parte de trás. Seu corpo lembrava uma estátua grega, com ombros tão largos quanto se lembrava. Baixou mais o olhar, percorrendo as longas pernas envoltas com a calça jeans. Então, não pôde evitar o sorriso.

— Saiu às pressas, não foi?

Sasuke ajeitava os cabelos com as mãos.

— Voando. Por quê?

— Esqueceu os sapatos.

— E a camisa. E a carteira.

— Não é do seu feitio.

Ele ergueu o sobrolho.

— Como pode saber?

— Cinco anos de observação me ensinaram um pouco sobre você.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, discordando.

— Posso ter sido seu sócio todo esse tempo, posso ser seu marido agora e, por tabela, você pode até ter me classificado, mas não me conhece.

Sakura arrepiou-se ao som gélido da voz dele.

— O que eu não sei, Sasuke? Explique.

— Vá morar comigo, e logo saberá.

Pela primeira vez, ela experimentou uma sensação de perigo, instintiva, como nunca imaginara existir. Agitava-se em seu âmago, assim como o instinto de subjugar e conquistar manifestava-se dentro de Sasuke. Com a boca seca, sentia nas entranhas uma estranha combinação de medo e excitação. As narinas dele inflavam, como se testassem o ar. Ele absorvia o cheiro dela, concentrava os sentidos em sua essência única. Gravava-a na memória para uso futuro, quando poderia aproveitar-se do desejo implacável que ela revelara de modo tão insensato.

— Aiko dormiu — comentou, nervosamente.

O sorriso dele foi como um flash na penumbra do quarto, carregado de perspicácia e intenções.

— Pode deixar que eu troco a fralda dela e a ponho no berço. Você precisa descansar.

Sakura não se opôs quando Sasuke lhe tirou a criança dos braços, até perceber o quanto ficara exposta. Tinha a camisola toda aberta na frente, em boa parte encharcada com o excesso de leite.

Sasuke olhava-a com indisfarçado fascínio. A maternidade transformara seu corpo ao longo daqueles nove meses, fortalecendo-a para que pudesse nutrir o bebê em formação, alterando a forma e a textura de seus seios. Maiores do que antes, exibiam veias verdes sob a pele branca, e os mamilos haviam se alargado e obscurecido.

— Eu não tinha percebido... — Ele teve de fazer uma pausa, ofegante. — Você está linda, querida.

Sakura fechou o decote da camisola. O que deveria dizer? Por algum motivo, "obrigada" não lhe parecia apropriado. Ora, sua mãe não descrevera nenhuma situação como aquela em suas conversas sobre amor e casamento.

— Você... vai embora depois que puser Aiko no berço?

— Com certeza não vou ficar aqui.

Ela devia deixar o assunto morrer ali. Mas não pôde. Viu-se compelida a fazer a pergunta que deveria evitar:

— Por quê?

— Não vou dormir na cama de outro homem.

Sakura contraiu a boca.

— Não era um convite. Além disso, não foi esta cama que Naruto e eu partilhamos.

— Mas partilharam este quarto — replicou Sasuke, desgostoso. — Partilharam esta casa.

— E daí? — questionou Sakura. — Não vou fingir que nosso casamento não aconteceu.

— Não estou lhe pedindo isso. — Ele apoiou Aiko contra o ombro com incrível facilidade para quem era pai havia apenas um dia. — Só que não vou tomar o lugar dele.

— Isso não seria possível — garantiu Sakura.

Era verdade. Naruto fora um garoto inconsequente. Sasuke era um homem, e dos mais responsáveis. Ele a encarou pesaroso.

— Desculpe-me. Sei que deve sentir falta dele.

Tratava-se de um comentário generoso, ainda mais considerando os sentimentos dele pelo falecido sócio. Mas a triste verdade era que ela não sentia a menor falta do finado marido. Lamentava sua morte, com certeza, mas não sentia falta dele. Nenhuma.

— Não tenho do que me queixar.

Sasuke cortou o assunto dando-lhe as costas.

— Troque a camisola e tente dormir, querida. Acho que nossa filha vai querer mamar de novo daqui a pouco. Telefone se precisar de mim.

— Pode deixar. Sasuke?

Ele se voltou da porta.

— Sim?

— Só quero que saiba: você já me deu muito mais do que Naruto. — Ante o olhar interrogativo, Sakura explicou: — Eu sempre quis ter um bebê. Cheguei a me desesperar. Naruto não poderia realizar meu sonho, mesmo que quisesse.

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

— Como assim?

— Naruto era estéril.

Ele não disfarçou o espanto.

— Nunca imaginei.

E deixou o quarto com expressão enigmática.

Sasuke acomodou a filha no berço e ficou um bom tempo observando-a.

— Boa noite, amorzinho — murmurou, por fim, girando o móbile pendurado no gancho.

— SENHOR UCHIHA?

Ele sorriu. O sistema computadorizado baixara o volume, a exemplo dele.

— Sim, Gem?

— EXPLIQUE A CORRELAÇÃO ENTRE REBENTO FEMININO, MÚSICA SUAVE E TENTATIVA BEM- SUCEDIDA DE AMAMENTAÇÃO.

— A música suave ajudou Sakura a relaxar o bastante para alimentar o bebê.

— TENTATIVAS ANTERIORES NÃO FORAM BEM-SUCEDIDAS?

— Isso mesmo, Gem.

— A MÚSICA É NECESSÁRIA AO SUCESSO DA TÉCNICA DE AMAMENTAÇÃO?

— Parece que sim. — O silêncio tomou conta do quarto, e Sasuke deu uma última olhada em Aiko. — Não se preocupe, pequenina. Não vai demorar muito agora. Eu prometo.

.

.

.

.

Sakura cerrou os dentes.

— Pouco me importa o que o senhor Uchiha disse, Gem. A senhora Uchiha está ouvindo a mesma música há duas semanas. Desligue isso já.

— A MÚSICA SUAVE É NECESSÁRIA AO SUCESSO DA TENTATIVA DE AMAMENTAR O REBENTO FEMININO.

— A música suave não é mais necessária ao sucesso da tentativa de amamentar o rebento feminino. Na verdade, se você não a desligar agora, a tentativa de amamentar o rebento feminino irá fracassar. Está me entendendo, seu emaranhado de circuitos defeituoso?

— FAVOR UTILIZAR FORMA ADEQUADA DE TRATAMENTO AO FAZER UMA REQUISIÇÃO.

— Gem! Desligue essa música! — Como o sistema computadorizado não obedecia, Sakura só viu uma solução: — Nível de segurança alerta um. Informe ao senhor Uchiha que estou me desviando de minha rotina normal.

— FAVOR CONFIRMAR. NÍVEL DE SEGURANÇA ALERTA UM EM ANDAMENTO?

— Confirmado!

Quinze segundos depois, o telefone tocou. Era Sasuke.

— Estou a caminho. O que houve?

— Faça Gem desligar a música suave.

— O quê?

— Isso mesmo que ouviu! Ela pode tocar o que quiser, mas mais um minuto desse saxofone e eu vou pegar uma machadinha e começar a cortar fios até desligar esse monstro!

— Gem!

No mesmo instante, o sistema computadorizado passou a emitir uma sinfonia de Mozart.

— Oh, obrigada — aliviou-se Sakura, desligando o telefone.

Gem não era tão cabeça-dura quanto queria fazer crer.

.

.

.

.

Diante do monitor de televisão desligado, Sasuke esforçava-se para tomar a atitude correta. Para optar pela moral. Para escolher o caminho mais elevado. Aguentou trinta segundos.

— Ligar monitor — ordenou, cedendo ao traço inferior de sua natureza.

A tela se iluminou. Sentada na cadeira de balanço, Sakura amamentava Aiko, agora com três semanas. A imagem era perfeita, nas cores e no foco. Ao acionar o zoom da câmera, pôde ver em detalhes a pele cremosa do seio da esposa, bem como os dedinhos do bebê nele apoiados. Aiko contemplava a mãe enquanto sugava satisfeita, um fio de leite escapando pelo canto da boquinha cheia. De vez em quando, ela agitava a mãozinha, mas logo a pousava de novo sobre a fonte de seu sustento.

A cena o tocou de maneira instantânea e inequívoca.

— Som — ordenou ao sistema.

— SENHOR UCHIHA?

— Eu disse para transmitir o som, Gem.

— ESTÁ ACONTECENDO ALGO DIFERENTE?

Sasuke fez uma careta.

— É, acho que sim.

— ESTÁ SE DESVIANDO DE SUA ROTINA NORMAL?

— Sim, Gem, estou me desviando de algo terrível.

— ENTENDIDO.

— Gem, e o som?

Por algum motivo, o sistema computadorizado não respondeu. Pelo monitor de televisão, Sasuke viu Sakura levantar-se de repente e sair do quarto. Segundos depois, o telefone ao lado dele tocava.

— Aqui é Uchiha.

— Sasuke? É Sakura. Está tudo bem?

Pego desprevenido, ele levou um instante para se recuperar.

— Estou. Por quê?

— Gem me disse que você estava se desviando. O que aconteceu?

Ele fechou os olhos, desolado.

— Nada.

— Então, por que está se desviando?

— Eu não estou me desviando.

— Mas Gem disse que...

— Desde quando presta atenção a que Gem diz?

— Desde agora. Estou indo aí. — Ele ficou rubro de raiva.

— Se aparecer aqui, é para ficar. Entendeu?

Sakura soltou um suspiro e foi como se o tocasse, afagasse e abraçasse. De punhos cerrados, ele lutava contra o desejo que buscava liberação. Ardia por ela, por transformar aquele suspiro num gemido, por restabelecer contato com cada centímetro dela.

Fizeram amor duas vezes na noite em que Aiko foi concebida. A primeira, às pressas, em desespero. Mas a segunda... Céus, ainda lhe coloria os sonhos. Aquela segunda vez fora irreal. Nunca tivera uma mulher tão aberta, tão honesta, entregando-lhe o corpo com tanta alegria. Mais que isso, ela lhe confiara o coração e a alma. Ainda os guardava. Infelizmente, porém, ela era proibida. Ao menos por ora.

— Por favor, Sasuke, deixe-me ajudar.

— Não desta vez. Pode deixar que eu cuido do meu desvio.

— É uma estrada de mão única, certo? Você vem correndo quando Aiko e eu precisamos de ajuda, mas nós não podemos fazer o mesmo.

— O casamento é uma estrada de mão dupla, querida. Venha, se é isso o que quer. — Sasuke fez uma pausa. — Mas, uma vez aqui, terá de ficar.

— Não é possível — lamentou Sakura. Pela tela, ele via o quanto lhe custava dizer tais palavras. — Não vou embarcar em outro casamento vazio.

— Não vai ser vazio, Sakura.

— Não entende? Você é tão incapaz de emoções quanto Naruto. Ele passou a vida toda no raso, sem imaginar que existiam águas mais profundas, mais ricas, a explorar. Você até sabe dessas águas, mas...

Sasuke engoliu o nó na garganta.

— Prossiga.

— Mas também as evita.

— Concluindo?

— Você enterrou suas emoções muito fundo, e há tanto tempo, que duvido de que as reconhecesse mesmo que o esbofeteassem.

Ele cerrou os punhos até os dedos ficarem brancos.

— Mais alguma observação, Sakura?

— Não quero Aiko compartilhando uma vida tão árida. Eu me criei cercada de amor, alegria e afeto... — Sakura se agarrou ao bebê como se precisasse de sua força vital para concluir a declaração. — Então, ao me casar, foi como me mudar para um mausoléu frio. Não suportaria isso novamente.

Sasuke fechou os olhos, incapaz de emitir qualquer som. Controle. Precisava de controle absoluto. Não era fácil de obter. Felizmente, tinha prática.

— Eu entendo — assegurou, por fim. — Eu não faria nada que magoasse você ou Aiko.

— Sasuke...

— Não se preocupe, Sakura. Eu estou bem. Até amanhã.

— Espere, Sasuke...

Ele desligou o telefone, gentil.

— Cessar imagem — ordenou ao sistema.

Instantaneamente, a tela se apagou.

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

**Oiiiiii galerinha linda! *-***

**Mais um mega capítulo super fofo e um pouquinho tenso no final!**

**Agradeço de coração as lindas leitoras que deixaram reviews e as que estão acompanhando mesmo sem comentar nada!**

**Desculpem a demora, é época de provas na facul ai já viram né? :/**

**Grande beijo amores! e pra não perder o costume DEIXEM REVIEWS?! *-* **


	7. CAPÍTULO 6

_**Esta história e os personagens contidos nela não me pertencem.**_

**__****A história** é uma adaptação da autora D Leclaire - The Twenty-Four-Hour Bride.

**_Personagens de Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_Boa leitura! :D_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Capítulo 6 – Era Uma Vez...**

Diante da escrivaninha no escritório de Sasuke, Sakura procurava coragem para revelar o verdadeiro motivo de sua presença ali.

— Está ouvindo, Sakura? — ralhou ele, interrompendo a explanação sobre a situação financeira da SSI — Isto é sério.

— Estou ouvindo, só não estou entendendo. — Deci dindo pôr de lado as preocupações quanto ao que ele lhe dissera pelo telefone à noite, ela se concentrou nas informações expostas, mas teve pouco esclarecimento. — Como podemos estar em dificuldades financeiras? O último relatório que me deu diz exatamente o oposto.

Sasuke baixou os olhos para os papéis espalhados sobre a mesa. Era estranho que não a encarasse. Nunca o vira agir assim antes.

— É a concorrência — revelou, por fim. — Sem Naruto para cuidar de nossos assuntos domésticos enquanto eu estava no exterior, ficamos com uma certa defasagem a alcançar.

Sakura franziu ainda mais o cenho. Naruto nunca contribuíra tanto com a empresa. Era especialista em vendas. Mesmo a essa área, dedicava o mínimo tempo aceitável. Por que a falta dele acarretaria tantas dificuldades, considerando o exército de vendedores e executivos de marketing com que contavam?

— Continuo não entendendo.

— Vou simplificar. Neste último ano, praticamente não realizamos vendas domésticas. Nesse período não conquistamos nenhum cliente importante. E alguns dos antigos compradores estão abandonando o navio. Precisamos recuperá-los, bem como fechar novos contratos.

Ela suspirou.

— O que quer que eu faça?

— Tenho sondado um cliente em potencial, Tobirama Senju, dono de uma cadeia de cooperativas agrícolas. Já qua se o convenci a testar um sistema de segurança semelhante ao Gem. Se ele aceitar um teste experimental e o aprovar, vai comprar o sistema para a casa e o escritório. Isso nos dará todo um novo nicho do mercado a explorar.

— Senju tem tanta influência assim? — A confirmação de Sasuke, Sakura quis saber: — E meu papel será exatamente...?

— Mostrar a ele como é fácil operar Gem.

Sakura não se conteve e riu.

— Só pode estar brincando!

— Ele quer ter certeza de que a filha não terá pro blemas com o sistema.

— Nesse caso, você devia estar tendo esta conversa com seu computador.

— Quantas vezes terei de dizer que...

— Eu sei, eu sei, que Gem é uma máquina e desempenha funções para as quais foi programada.

— Exatamente.

— Sem raciocínio. Sem emoções. Apenas placas de circuitos e chips de memória, certo, Sasuke?

Ele contraiu os lábios.

— A exemplo de seu criador.

Sakura paralisou-se ante o comentário, de repente lembrando-se da razão de sua visita: retomar a conversa telefônica que tinham tido à noite.

— Não foi o que eu quis dizer.

Sasuke empurrou a cadeira para trás e levantou-se.

— Mas foi o que pensou.

Ela se enrijeceu, cautelosa.

— Por algum motivo, você está determinado a trans formar este casamento numa união verdadeira, mas não vai conseguir. Tivemos uma única noite. Nada mais.

Ele caminhou até a janela e ficou de costas para ela.

— Uma noite espetacular.

— Sim, uma noite espetacular — concordou Sakura, de vastada pelas lembranças. — Mas não uma base suficiente para um casamento. Tem de haver confiança e... compromisso emocional.

Sasuke voltou-se.

— E Aiko? Ela não constitui base suficiente?

— Podia constituir, se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes.

— Especifique.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Está se ouvindo, Sasuke? "Especifique." Não pode simplesmente gritar uma ordem e esperar que eu execute alguma função. Sou uma mulher.

Ele esboçou um sorriso.

— Acha que não sei disso?

— Acho que não. Não sou Gem. Não pode apertar um botão ou programar certas funções para me transformar numa esposa modelo. Não sou uma máquina, Sasuke. Quero mais.

— Diga-me o que quer. — O tom dele era de exigência, ainda que sob aparente calma. A frustração, mantinha sob controle, rígido controle. — Diga e será seu.

Sakura fechou os olhos, refletindo. Ao chegar a uma conclusão, deu uma risada vacilante.

— Sabe, estou tentando elaborar um argumento lógico, esforçando-me ao máximo para não me mostrar emocional, porque sei que isso não faz sentido para você. — Fitou-o nos olhos ônix de aço. — Mas não consigo e o problema está em mim. Sou uma pessoa emocional, Sasuke. Você programou Gem para avisá-lo quando eu me desvio. O que você parece não entender é que eu me desvio o tempo todo.

— Acha que não entendo?

— Pelo que sei, isso aconteceu só uma vez.

O semblante dele se endureceu. E os olhos... ah, os olhos dele fulguravam com mais emoção do que ela jamais imaginara possível!

Com poucos passos determinados, ele eliminou a distância entre ambos.

— Sasuke, não... — murmurou Sakura, apertando as mãos nos braços da cadeira.

— Só uma vez? — replicou ele, inclinando-se e tomando-a nos braços. — Caso ainda não tenha percebido, mulher, estou me desviando neste exato momento. Estou me desviando de um jeito inacreditável. — Com a boca a um centímetro da dela, enterrou as mãos em seu cabelo. — Quero você, Sakura. Quero você nos meus braços. Quero você na minha cama. Mas, acima de tudo, quero você na minha vida.

Então, ele a beijou.

Desesperado e ávido, ele a consumia, sorvia, saboreava a essência rica e doce. E ela se via indefesa em seus braços. Ou melhor, não totalmente indefesa. Podia retroceder quando quisesse. Só que não queria. Céus, não suportaria abandonar o Éden que ele criara. Nunca experimentara nada igual com Naruto. Partilharam uma paixão, mas não nesse nível, ou altura, ou profundidade, ou grau. Tinham sido como crianças brincando de amor.

Não se comparava a essa força consumidora. A cada beijo, a cada mordiscada e toque de língua, Sasuke provava que o que ambos sentiam ultrapassava a mera paixão. Impondo um compromisso, revelava uma súplica sob a exigência selvagem.

— O que quer de mim? — indagou Sakura, perdida no beijo.

Ele não respondeu de imediato, mas era certo que ou vira. Tomando-lhe o rosto, roçou os lábios por suas pálpebras. A seguir, saciou-se em sua boca uma última vez, num tributo às emoções que ela estava determinada a negar.

— Quero o que puder me dar — esclareceu ele, por fim. — Quero tudo, mas aceito as sobras.

Os olhos de Sakura encheram-se de lágrimas.

— Será que não entende? Não sobrou nada!

— Dispõe de mais do que imagina. Só está com medo de confiar em mim. — Sasuke posicionou as mãos junto aos seios dela e passou os polegares pelos mamilos dilatados. — Isto basta para você, Sakura?

— Isso só prova que você me quer. — Ela sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto afogueado. — Disso eu já sabia. Naruto também me quis. Por algum tempo. Meu erro foi confundir desejo com amor. Eu tinha dezessete anos e acreditava ter encontrado minha alma-gêmea. Dei a ele tudo o que havia dentro de mim. E ele foi tomando, tomando, até que não restasse nada. — Sufocou o choro. — Só então percebi que ele não me amava, nunca tinha me amado e jamais me amaria.

— Sakura...

— Sabe quais foram as últimas palavras que ele me disse: "Bem, doçura, foi divertido, mas você sabia que não ia durar para sempre". E sorriu, esperando que eu encarasse o fato com bom humor. Como eu continuei séria, ele me olhou condescendente e aconselhou: "Da próxima vez, encontre alguém que acredita no amor".

Sasuke envolveu-a nos braços.

— Ele se foi, Sakura. Não pode mais magoá-la.

— Mas ele falou certo — concluiu ela, a voz fria. — Talvez pela primeira e única vez na vida, ele falou certo. Na próxima vez que eu me comprometer, presumindo que confie o bastante para me comprometer, será com um homem capaz de me amar tanto quanto eu a ele. Não vou aceitar menos do que isso. Nunca mais.

— SENHOR UCHIHA? — interrompeu Gem, como um vento frio anunciando a chegada do inverno.

— O que foi? — bronqueou ele.

— RECADO PRIORIDADE UM.

— Transmita.

A gravação de uma voz feminina encheu a sala:

— Jantar às seis na sexta-feira.

— FIM DO RECADO — declarou Gem. Sakura umedeceu os lábios.

— Quem era?

Sasuke retornara a seu lar gélido. Um frio de amargar eliminava o calor que ele desprendera segundos antes. Separando-se de Sakura, foi de novo postar-se à janela.

— Era minha mãe.

Ela não pôde evitar o espanto.

— Sua mãe?

— Sim, eu tenho mãe. E pai. — Sasuke deu um sorriso amargo. — Já sei. Sempre imaginou que eu era formado de fios e arames.

Ela ignorou o sarcasmo.

— Pensei que fossem falecidos. Nunca falou deles.

Sasuke deu de ombros.

— Não, não são falecidos. Não fisicamente.

— Não estou entendendo.

— Não importa. Creio que o convite se estende a todos nós. Eles devem querer conhecer minha mulher e minha filha.

— Eu adoraria conhecê-los também. Pena que não tenham podido comparecer ao casamento. — Só então Sakura cogitou: — Você os convidou, não?

Ele riu ante a pergunta, de um jeito tão amargurado que ela se amedrontou.

— O que você acha?

Sakura lembrou-se de que ele aguardara um bom tempo à porta do gabinete do juiz, ansioso, olhando para os dois lados do corredor. Até perder a esperança.

De que seus pais chegassem?

.

.

.

.

— NÍVEL DE SEGURANÇA ALERTA UM EM ANDAMENTO. REBENTO FEMININO EMITINDO SOM AGUDO. POR FAVOR, RESPONDA IMEDIATAMENTE.

Sakura grunhiu de impaciência.

— Gem, eu sei que Aiko está chorando. Ela está chorando porque estou trocando a fralda dela.

— EMISSÃO DE SOM PROGREDINDO HÁ UM PONTO TRÊS MINUTOS. RECOMENDA-SE OFERECER NUTRIÇÃO IMEDIATA.

— Acabei de amamentar o bebê. Ela não está com fome.

Sakura só não sabia por que se incomodava em discutir com aquela idiota mecânica. Aprendera havia muito que era um exercício vão.

— O SOM INDICA QUE SE EXIGE ATENÇÃO IMEDIATA. POR FAVOR, OFEREÇA AO REBENTO FEMININO NUTRIÇÃO SUFICIENTE PARA CANCELAR O ALERTA.

Sakura olhou raivosa para o alto-falante mais próximo, inutilmente. Como enfrentar uma voz sem corpo? Sentiria algum alívio chutando o microprocessador?

— Aiko está recebendo a devida atenção, caso seus circuitos defeituosos não tenham percebido. Agora, cancele o alarme.

— ERRO NÚMERO UM-ZERO-SETE — replicou Gem, emitindo um som agudo.

Em resposta, Aiko também aumentou o volume do choro.

— Veja só o que você fez! — ralhou Sakura. — Ela não gosta desse seu bip.

Instantaneamente, uma estonteante sequência de sons derramou-se dos alto-falantes pelo quarto. Primeiro, a melodia em saxofone, depois, Mozart, em seguida, dez segundos de Wagner, seguido por uma mescla rápida de música pop. Uma vez que o bebê continuava berrando, Gem apelou para as gravações da voz da avó Mebuki, do assobio do avô Kizashi e dos cacarejos das titias tentando acalmá-la quando a visitavam.

— Gem, desligue essa cacofonia imediatamente! — ordenou Sakura. — Está na hora de Aiko dormir.

Os alto-falantes silenciaram. Um segundo depois, o telefone tocou. Com um suspiro cansado, Sakura sacou o aparelho do bolso. Nas últimas quatro semanas, acostumara-se a carregá-lo pela casa, para não ter de correr para atender Sasuke toda vez que Gem o avisava de outro desvio seu.

— Estamos com um problema — anunciou Sasuke, sem preâmbulos. — Estou indo aí.

— Não há nenhum problema, eu juro. Não estou me desviando. Gem...

— Não tem nada a ver com Gem. Estamos com um problema na SSI

Sakura encaixou o telefone entre o ouvido e o ombro, enquanto embalava a filha.

— Que tipo de problema?

— Explico quando chegar aí. Sua mãe está comigo. Ela concordou em tomar conta de Aiko por algumas horas.

Sakura sobressaltou-se.

— É tão sério?

— É.

— Está bem, vou trocar de roupa. Acabei de amamentar Aiko e posso sair assim que você chegar. — Sakura desligou o aparelho, guardou-o no bolso e acomodou o bebê no berço. — Deixe-a dormir, Gem. Nada de falatório, entendeu?

Assim que saiu do quarto, o sistema computadorizado começou a sussurrar:

— ERA UMA VEZ...

Balançando a cabeça, Sakura foi para a cozinha escrever instruções para a mãe. Após informar o número do telefone celular de Sasuke, acrescentou: "Se tiver algum problema, diga a Gem que o rebento feminino está se desviando da rotina normal, nível de segurança alerta um".

Assim que Sasuke estacionou o carro junto ao meio-fio, Mebuki saltou, abraçou Sakura e entrou na casa.

Assim que Sakura sentou-se no banco, Sasuke arrancou de novo para a via expressa.

— O que foi que aconteceu?

— Lembra-se da Toy Company?

— Claro, a fábrica de brinquedos de Kit e Stephen St. Clair. Iniciaram em Carlsbad, depois expandiram para Concord. Nós instalamos o sistema de segurança.

— Isso mesmo.

— O que houve?

— Parece que o sistema entrou em pane. Chamaram-nos para corrigir o defeito.

Sakura paralisou-se.

— Que tipo de pane?

— O sistema trancou tudo. Kit e Stephen estão presos no escritório e não conseguem sair.

— Oh, não.

— Acontece que eles mantêm uma creche no local. — Sakura olhou-o.

— E as crianças?

— Não se sabe. Estão todos trancados do lado de fora, ou do lado de dentro.

— Que modelo eles compraram? Não consigo me lembrar.

— Uma unidade Gemini. É menos sofisticada do que Gem.

— Pode ser menos sofisticada, mas aposto como tem os mesmos defeitos.

Sasuke bufou.

— Gem não tem nenhum defeito!

— Ah, não? Como explica que eu tenha tido de suportar aquele saxofone por duas semanas a fio?

— Quantas vezes terei de dizer? Gem é um computador. Se fizer um pedido, a máquina obedece. Quer coisa mais fácil?

— Se Gem é um computador, por que a chama de "ela"?

— Eu a antropomorfizei.

— Grande.

— Significa...

Com um gesto, Sakura o fez calar-se.

— Nem quero saber. E, para sua informação, já me cansei de fazer pedidos ao seu computador. Só que ela nunca obedece. Pode imaginar por quê?

Sasuke endureceu o queixo.

— É só um capricho dela.

— Um capricho. É ciúme, isso sim!

— O quê?

— Isso mesmo que ouviu. Ela não ouve a ninguém além de você. Além do rebento feminino. Parece que se apegou a Aiko.

— Eu a programei para monitorar o bebê.

— Jura? Determinou que conversasse com Aiko também?

— O que quer dizer?

— Sem ser requisitada, ela tentou acalmar o bebê, do mesmo jeito bobo que os adultos costumam fazer.

— Deve ser um defeito no modulador de voz.

— Vai me convencer que isso explica também a imitação de personagens de histórias em quadrinhos, bem como a execução de músicas que ela acha que ajudam o bebê a dormir. E os contos de fadas que começa a contar. Ah, lembra-se do alarme de três minutos que estabeleceu?

— Se Aiko chorar por mais de três minutos, Gem a avisa, certo?

— Deveria ser assim. Mas Gem achou...

— Gem não acha nada — resmungou Sasuke.

— Perdão, vou reformular. Gem chegou à conclusão lógica e não-emocional de que três minutos são um tempo longo demais para deixar o rebento feminino chorar.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Ela está avisando antes?

— O alarme soa no instante em que Aiko inspira para dar o primeiro berro. Não vou me espantar se Gem passar a me avisar que acha que Aiko vai começar a chorar.

Sasuke suspirou.

— Vou dar uma olhada nisso.

— Ótimo.

Entraram no estacionamento, pondo fim à discussão. Os funcionários da loja de brinquedos se aglomeravam diante da porta frontal, bloqueada pelo sistema de segurança. Um homem alto e magro destacou-se ao vê-los.

— Ei, Uchiha! Ainda bem que chegou.

Tratava-se do chefe do setor de Pesquisa e Desenvolvimento da fábrica.

— Oi, Todd — cumprimentou Sasuke. — O que foi que houve?

— Quase nada. Parece que o computador enlouqueceu. Uma vez assisti a um filme em que o sistema de segurança tranca humanos inocentes num prédio e então começa a matá-los, um por um.

Sasuke ergueu o sobrolho.

— Isso é inconcebível.

— Será? — murmurou Sakura.

Sasuke achegou-se ao painel de controle junto à porta frontal.

— Sistema cancelado. Uchiha zero-zero-um. Relatar situação.

— BOM DIA, SENHOR UCHIHA — respondeu uma voz semelhante à de Gem. — UM MOMENTO PARA RELATÓRIO DE SITUAÇÃO. SEGURANÇA ALERTA UM. TRAVAMENTO TOTAL EM PROGRESSO.

— Cancelar nível de segurança alerta um.

— CÓDIGO DE AUTORIZAÇÃO?

— Uchiha zero-zero-um.

— AUTORIZAÇÃO RECUSADA. ERRO NÚMERO DOIS-DEZENOVE. TENHA UM BOM DIA, SENHOR UCHIHA.

Sakura não pôde conter o riso.

Sasuke olhava pasmo para o painel.

— Como assim, "autorização recusada"?

— Não falei? — vangloriou-se Sakura.

Sasuke olhou-a raivoso e voltou a estudar o painel.

— Aqui é Uchiha, código de autorização zero-zero-um. Recalibre.

— AUTORIZAÇÃO NEGADA.

— Não pode recusar minha autorização, seu monte de ferro...

— NEGADA! NEGADA! NEGADA!

Sasuke conteve o impulso de chutar o painel.

— Sakura, vá buscar meu celular no carro.

Ela ergueu o sobrolho.

— Como uma esposa obediente?

Sasuke experimentou então a sensação mais curiosa de toda sua vida. Começando na base da espinha, um formigamento percorreu-lhe toda a medula até chegar ao crânio, pelo qual se espalhou. Sakura deu um passo atrás, temerosa.

— Estou a ponto de explodir — avisou ele.

Os funcionários da empresa formavam um semicírculo a certa distância deles.

— Quer que vá buscar seu celular? — indagou Sakura.

— Por favor. — Sasuke aguardou com falta de paciência. Ao ter o aparelho nas mãos, contatou Gem. — Ligue para a Toy Company. Autorize acesso pela porta dos fundos. Uchiha zero-zero-um.

— AUTORIZAÇÃO SECUNDÁRIA?

— Código de autorização, controle a todo custo. Não tenha piedade, Gem.

— UM MOMENTO. TENTANDO INTEGRAÇÃO.

— NEGADO! — gritou Gemini uma última vez, e emudeceu.

— TENTATIVA BEM-SUCEDIDA — anunciou Gem.

— Prossiga! — incentivou Sakura.

Sasuke sorriu sagaz.

— Destrave a porta frontal e acesse o sistema de alto-falantes interno. Comando de voz de Uchiha somente.

— SIM, SENHOR UCHIHA.

A porta frontal destrancou-se, e Sasuke olhou para Todd.

— Gostaria que permanecesse junto à porta e não deixasse ninguém entrar, está bem?

— Entendido, chefe. Claro como alumínio transparente.

Sasuke pegou uma pedra e passou a jogá-la de uma mão para a outra.

— Pronta? — indagou a Sakura.

— Depende do que pretende fazer com isso.

Ele se curvou e encaixou a pedra entre a porta e o batente.

— Todd, não deixe ninguém tocar neste calço. Vamos ver quantas pessoas estão lá dentro e voltamos já. — Olhou para Sakura. — Damas na frente, senhora Uchiha.

Dentro do prédio, passaram pela recepção vazia e tomaram o corredor principal. Não encontraram ninguém em nenhuma das salas daquela ala.

— Gem, está no sistema de alto-falantes interno?

— AFIRMATIVO, SENHOR UCHIHA.

Sasuke guardou o celular no bolso.

— Relatar situação.

— A UNIDADE GEMINI ENCONTRA-SE PARALISADA. TRAVAMENTO ELÉTRICO NOS ANDARES DOIS A CINCO. ELEVADOR INOPERANTE. BLOQUEIO EM TODOS OS ANDARES. ATIVIDADE MECÂNICA NO QUARTO ANDAR. MÍNIMAS MANIFESTAÇÕES DE VIDA NOS ANDARES TRÊS A CINCO.

—Ligue a força, Gem. Em seguida, proceda ao desbloqueio.

— ENTENDIDO.

— Onde fica a creche? — indagou Sakura. — Acho que é prioridade.

— Gem?

— QUINTO ANDAR. SEÇÃO NOROESTE. SALA QUINHENTOS E TRINTA E OITO.

— Acho que vamos ter de subir pela escada. — Sasuke olhou preocupado para Sakura. Nas últimas quatro semanas, ela perdera quase todo o excesso de peso adquirido durante a gravidez, mas ainda não estava plenamente recuperada do parto. — Está em condições?

Ela deu aquele sorriso que nunca falhava em maravilhá-lo.

— Claro que sim, não se preocupe.

— Então, vamos. Gem, pode destrancar a porta da escadaria?

— AFIRMATIVO.

Sasuke tomou a frente, pronto a enfrentar problemas inesperados. Apesar da urgência, subia devagar, respeitando o estado delicado de Sakura.

— Já ocorreu uma pane semelhante em outro sistema, lembra-se? — comentou, a voz ecoando entre as paredes de cimento. O de Kilburn — especificou ela. — Foram as três horas mais longas da minha vida.

Pois Sasuke gostaria que tivessem se prolongado ainda mais.

— Ficarmos trancados naquele armário não teria sido tão ruim se tivéssemos algo para beber.

— E um banheiro — completou Sakura. — Gem aprontou mesmo naquele dia.

Chegando ao terceiro andar, ele parou para descansarem.

— Pois foi nesse dia que aprendi a carregar o celular comigo aonde quer que fosse.

Sakura recostou-se na parede ao lado dele, ofegando levemente.

— O que deu errado daquela vez?

Nada dera errado. Tudo ocorrera exatamente conforme o programado. Não se orgulhava de ter montado aquela armadilha, mas Naruto já estava fora de cena então não resistira à tentação.

— Acho que foi só...

— Uma falha no sistema?

— É, uma falha no sistema. — Sasuke se deu ao luxo de um sorriso. — Mas o incidente rendeu algo bom.

— Mesmo? — A vulnerabilidade ficou patente nas profundezas dos olhos esmeralda de Sakura. — O quê?

Ela não o enganava, apesar do tom descontraído. Lembrava-se de tudo tão bem quanto ele. Enquanto aguardavam o salvamento, haviam conversado, descobrindo mais um sobre o outro naquelas poucas horas do que nos vários anos de contato superficial. Sentada a seu lado no chão, ela recostara a cabeça na parede e, ao adormecer, escorregara para junto dele. Ele a envolvera com o braço e mantivera acomodada contra o ombro, até que ela despertou.

O prazer do contato continuava vivo na memória, após um ano. Naqueles breves segundos de torpor em que os sonhos se chocam com a realidade, uma aguda e agridoce consciência florescera entre ambos. Desconfiava de que fora a primeira vez em que ela o vira como homem. Mas não a última.

Definitivamente, não a última.

— Ora, passamos três horas inteiras no mesmo ambiente sem discutir — esclareceu ele, por fim, enganchando uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

Embaraçada, Sakura observou o próximo lance de degraus a enfrentar.

— Imagine o que teria acontecido se tivéssemos brigado. Talvez até nos houvessem resgatado com mais urgência.

Sasuke alcançou-a no quarto andar. Ao olhar para os degraus que conduziam ao quinto, estacou e alarmou:

— Espere!

Sakura assustou-se quando ele a agarrou pela cintura e protegeu atrás das costas.

— O que foi?

— Uma tarântula.

Só então Sakura viu o monstro de um metro de comprimento bloqueando a passagem. Ao mesmo tempo que balançava o corpo, abria e fechava a boca cheia de dentes pontudos, deixando escapar uma substância pegajosa das pinças negras.

— É só um brinquedo, Sasuke.

— Eu sei, mas não sabemos o que está programado para fazer, nem o que é aquela gosma. Gem?

Nenhuma resposta.

— Acho que ela não capta sons aqui — opinou Sakura.

— Vamos fazer uma pausa, então.

Sasuke abriu a porta e adentrou o quarto andar. A visão não foi mais tranquilizadora. Um batalhão de tarântulas e guardas mecânicos patrulhavam a área.

—Qual o problema, Gem? Por que as luzes continuam apagadas?

— DIFICULDADES, SENHOR UCHIHA. SOLICITO DESLIGAR MANUALMENTE A CONEXÃO DO COMPUTADOR LOCALIZADA NO SETOR DE PESQUISA E DESENVOLVIMENTO NO QUARTO ANDAR.

— É de lá que vêm os problemas?

— AFIRMATIVO.

Sakura tocou-lhe o braço e apontou para uma porta de madeira no outro extremo do corredor.

— Acho que é ali, Sasuke.

— Vamos lá.

Numa corrida louca, ele foi empurrando as tarântulas mecânicas no meio do caminho e arremessou-se contra a porta em questão, arrombando-a. Viu-se dentro do es critório, sentindo o ombro dolorido. Quando Sakura colidiu com suas costas, segurou-a antes que caísse.

—Não acredito — murmurou, embasbacado.

* * *

**Oiiiiee amorees! Saudades de vcs!**

**Desculpem a demora! muita correria!**

**Uma triste notícia é que a história só tem mais 4 capítulos e um epílogo e logo acaba :/**

**Espero que vcs tenham gostado! **

**Muuuito obrigada aos lindos reviews do ultimo capítulo! Fico imensamente feliz que está do agrado de vcs!**

**Bjaaaoo e até a próxima! DEIXEM REVIEWS *-***


	8. CAPÍTULO 7

_**Esta história e os personagens contidos nela não me pertencem.**_

**__****A história** é uma adaptação da autora D Leclaire - The Twenty-Four-Hour Bride.

**_Personagens de Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_Boa leitura! :D_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Capítulo 7 – Lua Azul**

Diante de um computador, uma loirinha de não mais que dez anos de idade dedilhava o teclado, com óculos imensos equilibrados na ponta do nariz arrebitado. Girando na cadeira, fitou Sasuke e Sakura com os olhos castanho-dourados arregalados atrás das lentes grossas.

— Oh-oh — murmurou, apreensiva.

— Nunca ouvi frase mais longa — retrucou Sasuke, calmo como um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção.

Dois meninos gêmeos, vários anos mais novos do que a menina, apontaram para ela e denunciaram:

— Foi a Viki. Nós só ficamos olhando.

— Vou matá-la — anunciou Sasuke, avançando um passo. Sakura segurou-o pelo braço.

— Calma, Sasuke. É uma criança.

— Mesmo assim, vou matá-la.

Sakura postou-se entre ele e a menina.

— Não precisa se dar ao trabalho. Os pais dela vão fazer isso.

— Ah, não, eu cheguei primeiro!

Se Vick se assustava com o tema da conversa, não o demonstra. Aparentemente, já assistira a cenas semelhantes antes.

— Vamos Sasuke, encare como um treinamento de paternidade para quando Aiko estiver mais crescidinha.

— Eu consigo arrumar tudo — garantiu a menina, mordiscando o lábio inferior. — Só preciso de mais tempo.

— Não se incomode — adiantou-se Sasuke, aproximando-se do computador. — Pode deixar que eu cuido disso.

Após digitar algumas instruções, desligou a máquina da tomada.

— Vá em frente, Gem. O caminho está livre.

— FAVOR AGUARDAR. ASSIMILANDO.

— Situação?

— CANCELAMENTO COMPLETO. VERIFICAÇÃO EM ANDAMENTO. SISTEMA ELÉTRICO AGORA RESTABELECIDO. — As luzes se acenderam. — TRAVAMENTOS DESATIVADOS. ELEVADORES AGORA EM OPERAÇÃO. FORMAS DE VIDA VAGANDO EM ALTA VELOCIDADE NOS ANDARES DOIS A CINCO. OPERAÇÕES MECÂNICAS AINDA EM PROGRESSO NO QUARTO ANDAR.

— Que operações mecânicas? — Viki ajeitou os óculos.— Está falando das aranhas e robôs?

— Eles nos protegem — explicou um dos gêmeos.

— Dos bandidos — completou o outro.

— Porcaria! — gritou um homem, no corredor. Uma tarântula entrou voando pela porta. — Victória! Você está em maus lençóis, mocinha!

— Pai! — exclamaram os gêmeos, e foram se esconder atrás de uma mesa.

Stephen St. Clair assomou à porta, soltando fogo pelas ventas.

— Desta vez, vou fazer com que aprendam a lição!

Kit St. Clair juntou-se ao marido, tentando arrancar uma aranha das costas.

— Stephen, foi sem querer, tenho certeza.

De trás da mesa, os gêmeos esticaram o braço e apontaram para a irmã.

— Foi a Viki! Nós só ficamos olhando!

— Linguarudos — murmurou a menina. O dono da fábrica dirigiu-se a Sasuke.

— Desculpe o transtorno. Não sei o que foi que essa menina fez...

— Acessei Gemini através de uma falha em seu código de autorização — explicou Viki.

Sasuke olhou pasmo para a pequena.

— Você o quê?

— Digitei Uchiha zero-zero-um, porque ouvi você comentar que era o código de acesso ao computador. Fiquei umas duas horas mexendo no programa e consegui assumir o comando. Comecei a dar ordens a Gemini e ela fez tudo o que mandei.

Sakura suprimiu o riso. A julgar pelos grunhidos que Sasuke emitia, ele estava prestes a explodir, a exemplo de Stephen St. Clair.

— Não entendo — declarou o pai da menina, perplexo. — Por que não consegui cancelar o sistema? Pensei que o meu código controlasse o funcionamento de Gemini.

Viki deu de ombros.

— Parece que o cancelamento do senhor Uchiha cancela o seu.

— O cancelamento do senhor Uchiha sempre cancela o de todo mundo — especificou Sakura, amuada.

Seguiu-se um silêncio pesado. Então, Sasuke encarou o cliente.

— Peço desculpas. Trata-se de uma medida de segurança. Pelo menos, eu assim considerava. Amanhã, vou instalar um programa de cancelamento de ativação por voz, que só aceitará a sua voz e a de Kit. — Elevou o tom. — Gem, limpe todo o computador. Quero Gemini fora do sistema. Reinstale com acesso de retaguarda licitado. Somente códigos de voz.

— AFIRMATIVO. LIMPEZA DE MEMÓRIA EM ANDAMENTO.

Stephen balançou a cabeça, já quase sorrindo.

— Acho que não se lembrou de minha filha quando planejou esse sistema, hein?

— Não mesmo, o que me faz lembrar...

— Quer que barremos a entrada de Viki pelos próximos vinte anos? — sugeriu o cliente. — Com prazer.

— Não, quero ser o primeiro a oferecer-lhe um emprego quando se formar na universidade, daqui a alguns anos.

— Melhor tê-la a seu lado do que contra você? — adivinhou Stephen.

— Mais ou menos isso.

— O que diz, Viki? Gostaria de trabalhar com o senhor Uchiha?

A pequena pensou um pouco, mordiscando o lábio.

— Depende. Vou poder trabalhar com Gem?

Sasuke confirmou.

— Se quiser. Poderá até criar sua própria Gem.

Os olhos castanho-dourados fulguraram.

— Ah, então eu quero!

— Combinado! — Sasuke apertou a mão da menina. — Peça a seu pai para me telefonar no verão, quando você entrar em férias. Temos na SSI um programa de aprendizagem pelo qual pode se interessar.

— Vou poder usar os computadores?

— Somente aqueles sem acesso direto a Gem. É perigoso deixar vocês duas trabalharem em conjunto.

A hora seguinte transcorreu rapidamente. Sasuke certificou-se de que Gemini fora removida do sistema e instalou uma versão modificada. Quando tudo funcionava a contento, deixou a fábrica.

— Você foi um amor — elogiou Sakura, enquanto seguiam para o estacionamento.

Ele ergueu o sobrolho.

— Eu?!

— É. — Sakura acomodou-se no assento. — Com Viki.

Divertido, Sasuke instalou-se atrás do volante.

— Ela fez um bom trabalho, não? Até Gem ficou impressionada.

— Imagino. — Sakura bocejou. — Vamos para casa. Aiko logo vai sentir fome.

— Obrigado por ter vindo. Você ajudou muito.

— Não fiz quase nada, mas gostei de vir, mesmo assim.

Sakura sentiu-se em paz durante todo o trajeto de volta.

Chegando, pensou que a casa fosse desmoronar, tamanho o alvoroço lá dentro. Sua família inteira ocupava-se em encaixotar todos os seus pertences.

— Alguém pode me informar o que está acontecendo aqui? — indagou, polida, tentando não explodir.

Ninguém lhe deu atenção, exceto a mãe, que lhe sorriu de trás de uma caixa de papelão.

— Oh, querida, desculpe-nos.

— Desculpá-los?!

— Por não termos pensado nisto antes. Já faz um mês que se casou.

Sem mais esclarecimentos, a mãe voltou a colocar objetos dentro da caixa.

— Continuo não entendendo! — protestou Sakura.

A mãe sentou-se sobre os tornozelos.

— Você foi uma santa, Sakura. Não reclamou nem uma vez desta situação, apesar de agonizante. Então, seu pai sugeriu que a ajudássemos...

Aquela falta de clareza era mau presságio. Muito mau presságio.

— Ainda não entendi, mãe. O que foi agonizante para mim?

— Não poder se mudar, por estar de resguardo — explicou Mebuki. — Estamos empacotando o básico. A transportadora se encarregará do resto. Marcamos para o sábado. Está bom para você?

— Só um minuto, mãe! Ainda não explicou por que estão fazendo isso!

— Porque você não está podendo cuidar de si mesma, querida. Não estamos querendo interferir...

— Mas estão interferindo!

A mãe repuxou o canto da boca.

— Sakura, Aiko já está com um mês. Você e Sasuke não podem estar felizes morando cada um numa casa.

— Isso não é da conta de vocês.

— Está na hora de você pensar primeiro na família — orientou a mãe, severa. — Deve se mudar para a casa de Sasuke.

Sakura estava boquiaberta.

— Não acha que cabe a nós decidir isso?

— Já está decidido, Sakura. Se Sasuke não se opõe, por que você se oporia?

Sakura empalideceu.

— Sasuke? Ele arranjou tudo isto?

— Para empacotarmos? Claro que não. Nós nos oferecemos. Ele disse que era capaz de fazer tudo sozinho, mas duvido de que encontrasse tempo...

— Mãe...

Mebuki calou-a com um gesto.

— Não precisa agradecer! — Sakura murchou, derrotada.

— Eu não ia agradecer.

— Está sendo um prazer, acredite. Considere como mais um presente de casamento. Agora, sente-se, relaxe e tome conta da minha netinha. Deixe tudo por nossa conta. Na semana que vem, quando levarem o resto da mudança, você, Sasuke e Aiko serão uma pequena família feliz sob o mesmo teto. E sabe o que mais?

Sakura tinha até medo de saber, mas perguntou:

— O quê?

— Os lençóis com o monograma de vocês bordado chegaram hoje. Não é maravilhoso?

— Maravilhoso, mãe. Maravilhoso demais para ser verdade.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Gem.

Instantaneamente, o monitor de televisão se iluminou, mostrando o quarto de Aiko na casa de Sakura.

Sasuke já não precisava especificar a instrução. Visitar a filha pela manhã tornara-se rotina, assim como tomar banho. Gem assimilara o fato.

Enquanto se enxugava com a toalha, contemplava a filha aninhada no berço, desperta e satisfeita, olhando o mundo com seus grandes olhos verdes. O móbile sobre o berço girava devagar, o sol matinal refletindo-se nos personagens de histórias em quadrinhos. O computador a distraía. Podia ouvir Gem "sussurrando" uma historinha.

Sasuke não pôde evitar um sorriso ao se vestir. O sistema computadorizado gostava mesmo de narrar contos de fadas para o rebento feminino. Aiko parecia apreciar Os Três Porquinhos, ainda mais com efeitos sonoros.

Minutos depois, Sakura entrava no quarto.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — indagou, brava, com as mãos na cintura.

— PESQUISA REVELA QUE REBENTOS HUMANOS APRECIAM NARRATIVAS DE HISTÓRIAS FICTÍCIAS SOBRE CRIATURAS FANTASIOSAS.

— Está contando histórias para Aiko de novo?

— AFIRMATIVO.

— Mas, Gem, já lhe expliquei que ela ainda é pequena demais para entender.

— O REBENTO FEMININO NÃO COMPUTA?

— Não, ela não computa, Gem. Talvez daqui a alguns anos. — O telefone tocou, e Sakura instruiu: — Avise-me se Aiko chorar.

— PEDIDO DESNECESSÁRIO. O CHORO ACIONA O NÍVEL DE SEGURANÇA ALERTA UM.

— Ah, é mesmo...

Sakura saiu do quarto. Dali a segundos, a tela mostrou-a na cozinha, atendendo ao telefone. Só podia ser a mãe dela. Então, Sasuke viu inúmeras caixas de papelão empilhadas por todo lado.

— Gem, conhece as regras — advertiu, alisando a camisa branca. — O quarto de Aiko é o único lugar que pode mostrar, salvo em caso de emergência.

— AFIRMATIVO.

A tela voltou a mostrar Aiko no berço. O uivo de um lobo encerrava a história do dia. Sasuke balançou a cabeça.

— Esperar Sakura sair do quarto para retomar a história não é certo, Gem. Não me lembro de ter programado isso em você.

— A PROGRAMAÇÃO FOI ACESSADA NA TOY COMPANY.

— Também já discutimos a respeito de pegar programas avulsos, Gem. Pode comprometer seu sistema. Descarregar arquivo no computador trinta e quatro. Vou examiná-lo mais tarde. Desligar monitor de vídeo.

— AFIRMATIVO.

O telefone tocou em seguida. Atendeu ao segundo toque:

— Uchiha.

— Sasuke? — Era Sakura, nervosa.

— O que foi?

— Preciso de sua ajuda. Estou com um problema.

— O que aconteceu?

Sakura hesitou por alguns segundos, então revelou:

— É que minha família esteve aqui ontem e encaixotou todas as minhas coisas.

Sasuke disfarçou o divertimento.

— Vai se mudar?

Sakura explodiu:

— Sasuke, minha mãe deixou escapar que você arranjou tudo isto! Para morarmos juntos!

— É, parece que comentei com ela que trataria disso.

— Pois saiba que eles tomaram a dianteira. Minha mudança chega aí no sábado.

— Por mim, tudo bem. — Sasuke escolheu uma gravata. —Mas ainda não disse qual é o problema.

Sakura ofegou ao telefone, a ponto de explodir.

— O problema é que não quero me mudar para a sua casa!

— Por que não?

— Porque não faz parte do nosso acordo.

— É uma objeção só sua. — Após fazer um nó caprichado, ele fixou a gravata com um belo alfinete dourado. — Eu nunca me opus.

— Sasuke...

— O que espera que eu faça, Sakura? Que arranje uma saída para você? — Ele adotou um tom frio. — Não tem saída. Quero minha mulher e minha filha aqui, morando comigo em minha casa.

— Eu devia saber que não podia contar com você!

— Devia mesmo! Até sexta-feira.

— Sexta?

— Esqueceu que vamos jantar com meus pais? — Sakura refletiu um segundo.

— Não, não esqueci.

Era mentira, e Sasuke recuperou o bom humor.

— Ótimo. Aliás, Tobirama Senju e a filha também vão jantar conosco, no sábado. Você vai mostrar a eles como é fácil operar Gem, está lembrada?

— Ora, Sasuke...

Ele tirou o paletó do suporte.

— Sim?

Sakura suspirou profundamente, resignada.

— Sexta-feira a que horas?

— Às cinco e meia. Ah, só mais uma coisinha.

— O quê?

— Xeque-mate.

Sakura bateu o telefone em resposta, mas ele ouviu seu riso antes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Vamos parar e comprar comida chinesa — avisou Sasuke, estacionando numa esquina diante de um restaurante.

— Pensei que seus pais tivessem nos convidado para jantar — comentou Sakura, confusa.

— Convidaram.

— Por que vamos levar comida, então? — Sasuke deu de ombros.

— Para ganhar tempo.

— Sua mãe cozinha tão mal assim?

— Pode ter se aprimorado desde a última vez que provei, mas duvido. Não se preocupe, Sakura. Não vai passar fome.

— Não é isso. Só não quero ofendê-la.

— Ela não vai se ofender.

Sakura resignou-se. Sasuke devia conhecer bem seus pais. Quanto a ela, ansiava pelo primeiro encontro, na esperança de desvendar o passado misterioso de Sasuke. Queria muito saber por que ele se empenhava tanto em sufocar as emoções. Talvez os pais dele lhe dessem alguma pista.

Depois que Sasuke comprou a comida chinesa, percorreram um caminho tortuoso na área de Berkeley, até chegarem a um casarão protegido por cerca de ferro no alto de uma colina.

— Nossa, Sasuke, foi aqui que se criou?— espantou-se Sakura.

— Aqui mesmo.

Sakura contemplou a fachada desbotada. Ao contrário das residências vizinhas, aquela necessitava urgentemente de pintura nova e pequenos reparos. Com um grande azevinho de um lado e uma magnólia imensa do outro, a mansão permanecia nas sombras, obscura por fora e por dentro. Arbustos superdesenvolvidos meio que bloqueavam o caminho até a porta frontal. O gramado, se um dia existira, estava completamente tomado por ervas daninhas.

— De quando data esta construção? — indagou, arrepiada.

— Tem mais de noventa anos. Foi construída em 1906, logo após o terremoto.

— É impressionante.

— Você está sendo gentil — percebeu Sasuke. — Esta casa é como uma mulher velha tentando esconder a idade atrás de um monte de maquiagem. Apesar dos artifícios, não consegue.

Sakura quis discordar, mas Sasuke fora acurado na descrição. Tendo se criado naquela casa, até que ponto suas características influenciaram no homem que se tornara?

— Já passa das seis — observou ela. — Vamos entrar?

— Vamos. Por que não pega a bolsa? Eu levo Aiko.

Sakura pegou a bolsa com os apetrechos do bebê e subiu os degraus de madeira à varanda. Chegou a espiar pelas janelas que ladeavam a porta, mas não viu sinal de vida dentro do casarão.

— Esqueça a campainha — avisou Sasuke, com Aiko nos braços. — Não funciona há anos. Bata na porta. Bem alto.

Sakura bateu sonoramente na porta maciça. Silêncio.

— E agora?

— Pegue o bebê.

Livre do pequeno fardo, Sasuke tirou um molho de chaves do bolso, separou uma dourada e introduziu-a na fechadura. Não sem esforço, abriu a porta e empurrou-a. Logo localizou um interruptor antigo. Luzes fracas se acenderam no imponente saguão de entrada.

— Será que erramos o dia? — cogitou Sakura, desconfortável na mansão que mais parecia uma cripta. — Ela não disse sexta?

— Disse.

— Onde estão eles, então?

— Provavelmente no porão.

Sakura espantava-se cada vez menos.

— São cientistas loucos, por acaso?

Sasuke encarou-a gélido.

— Acertou em cheio. — Fez um gesto para a sala. — Acomode-se. Vou pegar a comida no carro e depois os procuro no porão.

Sakura engoliu em seco.

— Vai me deixar aqui sozinha com Aiko? Com um casal de cientistas loucos por perto?

Sasuke riu, descontraindo-a.

— Não vou demorar. Acomode-se.

Ainda relutante, Sakura adentrou a ampla sala e sentou-se na beirada de um sofá desbotado, sempre com Aiko nos braços. O ambiente estava razoavelmente limpo, mas não parecia ser muito frequentado. Os móveis e objetos permaneciam arrumados, intocados. Que infância incomum Sasuke devia ter vivido naquela casa. Os pais seriam mesmo cientistas loucos, ou ele apenas se divertia a suas custas?

Um minuto depois, a porta frontal se abriu de novo. O rangido acordou Aiko, mas ela não chorou. Bocejando, levou o pequenino punho cerrado à boca. Sakura sorriu enternecida e passou a mão por seu sedoso cabelinho negro.

Considerava-se abençoada. Naruto não pudera dar-lhe filhos, nunca desejara nenhum, na verdade. Ainda que ele não houvesse optado pelo divórcio, teriam enfrentado uma série crise conjugal em algum momento, pois família significava muito para ela e nada para ele. Evidentemente, ela não o culpara pela esterilidade, mas teria adotado uma criança, algo a que ele sempre se opusera.

Olhou para Sasuke. Como ele era diferente do falecido marido. Não fosse seu dom de encontrar momentos felizes e uma imprevista noite de enlevo, talvez jamais conhecesse as alegrias da maternidade, nem experimentasse o incrível prazer que Sasuke lhe proporcionara.

— Trouxe o assento de Aiko — comentou ele. — Assim, não vai ter de segurá-la no colo o tempo todo. — Pousou o acessório no chão. — Vou levar a comida para a cozinha.

— Vou com você.

Antes que Sasuke contrariasse, Sakura levantou-se. Tomaram um corredor rumo aos fundos da mansão. A cozinha espaçosa fora reformada e modernizada havia uns vinte anos.

Quando Sasuke abriu a geladeira, Sakura se assustou.

— O que é isso?

— Fórmulas. Muitos elementos químicos devem ser mantidos a baixa temperatura. E terra vegetal.

— O que seus pais fazem exatamente?

— Já disse: são cientistas.

Sakura estudou um recipiente de vidro com uma espécie de esponja disforme coberta por uma mistura de substâncias laranja, azul e verde.

— Mas que tipo de cientistas?

— Minha mãe é química e meu pai é biólogo.

— E eles fazem experiências aqui, em casa?

— Não se trata de explosivos, se é o que teme.

Sakura continuava contemplando o frasco com substâncias coloridas.

— E os vírus? Sabe, do tipo que acabam de descobrir, aquele que corrói a gente de dentro para fora.

— Eles não mantêm aqui nada que ultrapasse o nível quatro de segurança. Eu juro.

Sakura estreitou Aiko nos braços.

— Por favor, diga que é tudo brincadeira.

Sasuke olhou-a por sobre o ombro, a luz da geladeira destacando o ângulo de suas faces, revelando o humor em seus olhos.

— Estou brincando — afirmou. — Não se preocupe, é perfeitamente seguro aqui. Meus pais se recusam a trabalhar para corporações, são free-lance. Coisa da década de sessenta, acho. O laboratório deles é dos melhores...

— Esse que fica no porão.

— Esse mesmo.

— Vamos ter de ir lá?

Sasuke negou balançando a cabeça.

— Não temos acesso ao laboratório. É lacrado. — Fechou a geladeira e caminhou até um pequeno painel, digitando um código no teclado. — Agora já sabem que estamos aqui. Instalei o dispositivo quando garoto.

De fato, em poucos minutos ouviram-se passos na escada que levava do porão à cozinha e Sakura se viu diante dos sogros. O senhor Uchiha lembrava muito Sasuke, apenas se curvara um pouco com a idade. Mas foi da senhora Uchiha que Sasuke herdou os grandes olhos ônix, sem dúvida.

— Não vai nos apresentar? — indagou a mãe a Sasuke.

— Sakura, gostaria que conhecesse meus pais, Mikoto e Fugaku Uchiha. — Sasuke olhou para os pais friamente. — Lembram-se de Sakura, pois não?

— Sakura é Sakura? — exclamou o pai, surpreso. — Sim, eu me lembro. É um prazer revê-la, querida.

A mãe balançou a cabeça.

— Eu não me lembro. Quando a conhecemos?

— No meu casamento — esclareceu Sasuke.

— Não, não me lembro dela — declarou a mãe. — Aliás, não me lembro do seu casamento. — Voltou-se para o marido. — Quando foi, Fugaku?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Eu esqueço esses detalhes, se não escrever. Não foi no ano passado?

— Durante a experiência da fotossíntese? Não teríamos podido comparecer.

Fugaku olhou para o filho.

— Foi na primavera? Amargamos um fracasso monumental com o musgo. Estávamos de saída para o seu casamento quando o musgo morreu.

— Foi há cinco semanas — declarou Sasuke, paciente. — Estavam acompanhando a taxa de crescimento do centeio, lembram-se?

— Claro, o centeio! — exclamou Fugaku. — Foi um sucesso. Muito promissor. Mas o que o traz aqui hoje, filho?

— O jantar.

— Maravilha! — O cientista olhou em torno. — O que vai ser?

— Vocês nos convidaram, lembram-se? — esclareceu Sasuke. — O que preparou, mãe?

— Deixe-me ver... — Mikoto abriu a geladeira. — Ah, é comida chinesa!

O pai esfregou as mãos.

— Perfeito! Adoro comida chinesa. Tem carne de porco, querida?

— Tem!

Sakura acompanhara toda a cena em silêncio, cada vez mais confusa. Por fim, desabafou:

— Não estou entendendo nada!

O sogro fitou-a de cenho franzido.

— Qual o problema, querida?

— Vocês agem como se tivéssemos nos conhecido antes, mas não é verdade. Sou a mulher de Sasuke. Não podem se lembrar do nosso casamento, porque não compareceram.

O sogro confirmou.

— Se foi durante a experiência com o centeio, não pudemos.

Sakura retraiu-se. Sasuke fitava-a sereno, apenas esperando que compreendesse.

— O que quero dizer é que... Bem, este é o primeiro encontro entre mim, vocês e Aiko?

Mikoto voltou-se da geladeira.

— Aiko? Quem é Aiko?

Sakura descobriu o rostinho do bebê.

— Sua neta.

— Temos uma neta? — espantou-se Fugaku. — Não me lembro de ter sido avisado. Quando ela nasceu?

— No mês passado — respondeu Sasuke, pegando pratos no armário. — Deixei gravado na secretária eletrônica.

— Faz tempo que não verifico os recados — explicou Mikoto. — Por isso não ficamos sabendo.

Sasuke encarou a mãe.

— Se não recebeu o recado, por que nos convidou para jantar?

— Porque é lua azul, é claro! — esclareceu Mikoto, exultante.

Aliviada, Sakura viu Sasuke tão espantado quanto ela.

— Lua azul — repetiu ele, sem entender nada.

— Exatamente. A segunda ocorrência de uma lua cheia no mesmo mês. Na última vez em que esteve aqui, você disse que devíamos nos ver de novo nessa ocasião. Anotei no calendário. Por isso o convidamos.

Sasuke passou a mão nos cabelos.

— Eu comentei que nós só nos víamos em mês de lua azul, ou seja, muito raramente. Foi uma crítica, mãe.

Alheio à conversa, Fugaku promovia uma pesquisa em seus neurônios.

— Aiko... Aiko... estou quase me lembrando o significado.

Sakura olhou para o sogro, impressionada.

— Sabe o significado de todos os nomes?

— Claro. Fugaku é vencedor. Sasuke é poderoso. E Mikoto é pura. — Olhou carinhoso para a esposa.

— Meu pai tem memória fotográfica — explicou Sasuke. — Tem gravado tudo quanto é lista de informações. Só não consegue se lembrar de coisas sem importância.

Sakura conteve a indignação. O jantar para o qual tinham sido convidados não era importante, então? A julgar pela expressão de Sasuke, não era.

— Precisam de ajuda? — ofereceu-se, simplesmente.

Se Sasuke captou o duplo sentido da pergunta dela, não o demonstrou.

— Por que não coloca Aiko no assento e depois se junta a nós na sala de jantar? Vamos pôr a mesa.

Fugaku suspirou aliviado.

— Significa "meu pai alegra-se" — informou. — Muito bom gosto. É um nome de família, Sakura?

Sakura sentiu um aperto no coração e seu olhar encontrou o de Sasuke.

— Não. Foi Sasuke quem escolheu.

— Pois agora sabe por quê — concluiu Fugaku. — Não sou o único aqui com memória fotográfica, querida. É evidente que ele escolheu um nome com um significado.

— Sasuke?

Ele não respondeu de forma alguma. Sem palavras. Sem expressão. Sem emoção. Nada.

Mas era tudo fingimento. Toda aquela indiferença. Como não percebera antes?

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

**Oláaa galerinha linda! *-***

**Mais um capítulo para vcs! Espero que gostem!**

**Os significados dos nomes eu adaptei, por isso não são os significados reais ok?**

**Agora vcs já sabem um pouco mais sobre todo esse mistério q gira em torno do nosso querido Sasuke!**

**Aguardem q no próximo capítulo tem a continuação desse jantar e mais coisas serão esclarecidas!**

**Muito obrigada leitoras maravilhosas q deixaram reviews no último capítulo e tdas aquelas q mesmo não comentando estão acompanhando!**

**Enorme beijo! Até a próxima! :***


	9. CAPÍTULO 8

_**Esta história e os personagens contidos nela não me pertencem.**_

**__****A história** é uma adaptação da autora D Leclaire - The Twenty-Four-Hour Bride.

**_Personagens de Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_Boa leitura! :D_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Capítulo 8 – Nível de Segurança 1**

— Sasuke...

— Este não é um bom momento, Sakura. — Sasuke tinha os olhos totalmente inexpressivos, como se voltados para dentro, contemplando uma paisagem que só ele podia ver. — Importa-se de pegar o assento de Aiko?

Parecia mais fácil concordar do que discutir, naquela conjuntura. Mas Sakura o interrogaria a respeito da escolha do nome de Aiko, mais tarde. Tratava-se de um fato importante demais para ignorar. Quando voltou com o assento, a família já se reunira na sala de jantar.

Sasuke despejou vinho nos cálices de fino cristal, tão destoantes da comida chinesa embalada em caixinhas de papelão. Sabendo que Sakura evitava ingerir álcool por estar amamentando, serviu-lhe água.

— Esqueci de comprar suco. Desculpe.

Sakura não queria que ele pedisse desculpas. Por nada. Nem pela casa esquisita, nem pela excentricidade dos pais.

— Prefiro água mesmo — assegurou.

— Mas o que é que você faz, Sakura? — indagou a sogra, gentil.

— No momento só estou cuidando de Aiko. Mas durante cinco anos colaborei com a SSI.

— O que é SSI?

Sakura arregalou os olhos.

— É a empresa de Sasuke. Sistemas de Segurança Internacional.

— Ah, sim, de computadores. Você também cria programas?

— Não, somos incompatíveis. Meu ramo é vendas.

— Ah, você vende computadores.

— Não, eu...

O sogro interveio:

— Por que vende computadores se são incompatíveis? — Sakura refrescou-se com um gole de água.

— Eu vendo sistemas de segurança.

— Pensei que tinha dito que vendia computadores.

— Não, eu não disse isso.

Sakura buscou socorro nos olhos de Sasuke, mas ele se limitou a erguer o cálice de vinho e, sarcástico, brindar:

— Boa sorte.

— Eu vendo sistemas de segurança operados por computadores — especificou Sakura, encarando os sogros.

— Ela vende alarmes, querido — resumiu Mikoto, tirando arroz de uma caixa de papelão. — Como o que Sasuke instalou no laboratório, para nos avisar de que chegou.

Sakura respirou fundo.

— Trata-se de algo um pouco mais sofisticado. Temos de aperfeiçoar constantemente os sistemas, pois o mercado está cada vez mais competitivo. Mas estamos indo bem. A SSI está presente em vários países e é conhecida mundialmente.

— Mundialmente, é? — O sogro refletiu um pouco. — E quanto ao mercado doméstico?

Sakura baixou o garfo.

— Temos muitos clientes domésticos também.

— Uma vergonha que só tenham conseguido isso — replicou Fugaku. — Bem, ao menos tentaram.

Estupefata, Sakura protestou:

— Mas a SSI é uma empresa de sucesso. Sasuke é um homem muito bem-sucedido.

— Você é mulher dele — rebateu Mikoto. — É claro que pensa assim.

— Muito mais fácil vender alarmes — concluiu Fugaku. — A instalação é mais simples.

— E funcionam a bateria. — Mikoto fitou Sakura com a cabeça inclinada. — Seus sistemas funcionam a bateria?

— Claro que não!

— Pois aí está, minha querida. — Fugaku espetou no garfo um cubo de carne suína. — Os alarmes são mais fáceis de usar. E mais baratos. Quanto mais barato um produto, mais se vende, você sabe.

— Mas nossos sistemas vendem como pão quente! —garantiu Sakura, certa de que mergulhara num filme surrealista.

— Não exagere, querida — manifestou-se Sasuke, pela primeira vez em dez minutos. — Pães vendem muito mais.

Fugaku concordou:

— Pães são muito populares. Praticamente se vendem sozinhos.

— Assim como nossos sistemas de segurança — rebateu Sakura. — E é fácil vendê-los porque Sasuke é brilhante. Na verdade, é a ele que vende.

— O Q.I. dele é mesmo muito alto — orgulhou-se Mikoto. — Coloca-o na categoria de gênio, se não me engano. Pena não ter estudado biologia.

— Ou engenharia química — completou Fugaku.

— Mas ele inventou um programa de computador que pensa! — replicou Sakura. — Gem é um sistema incrível. — Olhou para os sogros. — Não se orgulham disso?

— Você é uma mulher apaixonada, mas não muito lógica — observou Fugaku. — Não estamos criticando Sasuke, querida. Estamos só discutindo suas realizações, ou a falta delas.

Sakura empurrou o prato para o lado, sem apetite.

— Para sua informação, seu filho é tão genial que já se tornou bilionário.

— Nem tanto — contrariou o sogro. — Devem ter somado errado. Se refizerem as contas, chegarão à verdadeira cifra, bem mais modesta.

— Ele está bilionário, sim — garantiu Sakura. — Não está, Sasuke?

Sasuke parecia constrangido.

— Já fui. Mas, como sabe, os negócios não vão muito bem por aqui. Acho que, no momento, sou apenas milionário.

— Por que não se defende? — ralhou Sakura, inconformada. Ele bebericou o vinho antes de retrucar, calmo:

— De que adiantaria?

Sakura sentiu os olhos arderem com lágrimas. Mais um minuto e cairia em prantos.

— Veja só o que você fez. — Colocou o guardanapo de linho sobre a mesa. — Aiko está chorando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Com o bebê adormecido nos braços, retirou-se para a sala. Estava mesmo na hora de amamentar, supondo que conseguiria acalmar-se o bastante para fazê-lo. Ao desabotoar a blusa, pela primeira vez em semanas sentiu falta da melodia suave do saxofone. De repente, em algum lugar do casarão, um alarme soou. Cadeiras arrastaram-se, vozes murmuraram e, então, silêncio. Fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar. Sem sucesso. Aiko choramingou.

— Voltamos à estaca zero — sussurrou à filha, cansada.

Dali a pouco, o sofá afundou a seu lado e mãos quentes envolveram seus ombros.

— Relaxe — sugeriu Sasuke, carinhoso. Sakura fungou.

— Não consigo.

— Vou ajudar.

No instante seguinte, Sakura viu-se no colo dele. Recostando a cabeça em seu ombro, suspirou.

— E a música?

— Não instalei Gem aqui. Ela não gostaria deste mausoléu, e meus pais também não se entenderiam com ela.

— Dou razão a ela. — Percebendo que se mostrara crítica demais, Sakura pediu desculpas. — Não foi o que eu quis dizer.

— Eu sei o que quis dizer.

— Sasuke...

— Esqueça, Sakura. Eu não devia ter trazido vocês. Meus pais... Leva-se tempo para se acostumar com eles.

— Mas...

— Não pense mais nisso. Se continuar preocupada, não vai conseguir amamentar.

Ela aquiesceu, roçando o rosto no algodão da camisa dele. Era como um porto seguro, firme, tranquilo. A tensão aos poucos esvaiu-se.

— Parece que a bomba trava quando fico chateada — confidenciou.

— Eu sei. — Sasuke afagou-lhe os cabelos e pousou o queixo no topo de sua cabeça. — Vamos ver o que se pode fazer.

Mas Sakura não conseguia esquecer a causa de seu estresse.

— Onde estão seus pais?

— De volta ao laboratório.

Ela o espiou.

— Por minha causa?

— Não. Não ouviu o alarme? A experiência deles atingiu um estágio crucial e eles tiveram de descer lá.

— Hum... — Sakura refletiu um pouco. — Isso acontecia muito quando você era criança?

— Eu era uma criança independente.

— Por escolha ou... Por necessidade?

Sasuke afastou uma mecha de cabelo róseo de sua testa.

— Isso importa?

Sasuke mostrava-se estoico e falava em tom fatalista. Sakura decidiu imitá-lo.

— Se não importasse, eu não perguntaria.

O suspiro que ele soltou pareceu vir de muito fundo, de um lugar que ele devia ter encerrado em gelo havia muito.

— Meus pais sempre se envolveram muito com suas experiências. Em consequência, não tinham muito tempo livre. Logo descobri que era mais fácil e mais rápido resolver tudo sozinho. Isso responde a sua pergunta?

Sakura franziu o cenho, balançando um pé. Sasuke tivera uma infância radicalmente diferente da dela. Com tantos filhos e filhas, seus pais não poderiam ter-se refugiado no porão da casa nem que quisessem. Viviam apressados, levando-os à escola, a apresentações de dança e a eventos esportivos.

— Fugaku e Mikoto assistiram a alguma atividade sua na escola?

— Sakura, para que...

— Assistiram, Sasuke?

— Foram a algumas. — Ele não pôde evitar o riso. — Só que sempre chegavam atrasados.

A pequena Aiko agarrou o tecido da camisa do pai e puxou-o com força.

— Como em nosso casamento? — sugeriu Sakura, adivinhando tudo. — Aquele tipo de atraso?

— Exato.

Ela o viu, então. O menino moreno, magro, de olhos carentes e expressão fechada. Ia da escola para uma mansão sombria com jardim mal cuidado. Tinha de fazer muita força para abrir a porta. E lá dentro encontrava... o silêncio. Nenhuma luz, nenhum cheiro de comida gostosa vindo da cozinha. Só uma geladeira cheia de produtos químicos, frascos com experimentos e terra vegetal. Seus pais passavam o tempo todo no porão. Quando sentia fome, preparava sozinho uma refeição. Para discutir matérias do colégio, procurava um vizinho. Mas e quando precisava de um abraço ou de um tapinha nas costas?

Sakura fechou os olhos, tomada pela dor. Ainda menino, Sasuke instalara o alarme no laboratório dos pais. Quando se desesperava por um pouco de atenção, apertava o botão. Duvidava de que ele houvesse cedido ao impulso muitas vezes. Quando cedia, sem dúvida tinha de esperar nos degraus da escadaria escura. Muito tempo. Provavelmente, passara a vida toda esperando. E se decepcionando.

No dia do casamento, a cena se repetiu. No corredor, junto à porta do gabinete do juiz, ele retardara ao máximo o início da cerimônia. Nutrira a esperança de que os pais, daquela vez, compareceriam?

Aquela altura, Sakura não conteve as lágrimas.

Sasuke se enrijeceu.

— Não quero sua piedade, Sakura. Não quero, nem preciso disso.

— Do que você precisa?

— Disto.

Ele pousou a boca sobre a dela, apartando-lhe os lábios com insistência. Tratava-se de um contato bem diferente do que haviam tido no escritório, uma centelha rápida e ardente. O desejo avassalara, espiralando-se e torcendo-se a ponto de não poderem mais detê-lo. Mas o beijo de agora era único, terno, não duro, uma bênção, não uma exigência.

Sasuke estreitava Sakura e a filha, com extremo cuidado. Sua boca degustava vinho e gengibre. Com um suspiro brando, ela apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro e relaxou, sentindo o estresse desaparecer. Ele abriu-lhe a blusa e apalpou um seio repleto de leite, afagando o mamilo sensível com o polegar. Tratava-se do momento mais erótico que ela já experimentara, e sua resposta foi instantânea e inequívoca.

—O leite fluiu — informou Sasuke, com a mão molhada. Erguendo a cabeça do bebê, aproximou-o da fonte de alimento. — Prontinho, doçura. Hora do jantar.

Sakura fechou os olhos, mais confortável do que imaginava ser possível, e aprofundou-se no abraço de Sasuke. Apenas um pensamento ameaçava o prazer do momento. Como transformar aquela fantasia em realidade? Tinha um marido e uma filha. Devia estar satisfeita. No entanto, ansiava por mais. Queria um casamento de verdade e um marido em quem pudesse confiar. Mas, acima de tudo...

Queria amor.

O amor de Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke certificou-se de que a porta frontal da casa dos pais estava bem trancada. Satisfeito, deteve-se um pouco na varanda, contemplando o desolado jardim. Fazia anos que estava assim. Certa vez, muito tempo antes, tentara transformar o canteiro de ervas daninhas num recanto verde, florido. Tentativa vã. As mudas não vingaram.

— Sasuke, vamos?

Ele ergueu o olhar do jardim abandonado. Através do portão de ferro frio, viu Sakura com metade do corpo dentro do carro, prendendo o assento de Aiko no banco traseiro. Enquanto o belo bumbum rebolava para lá e para cá, o tempo pareceu transcorrer mais lentamente.

A suas costas, erguia-se seu lar de infância, sombrio contra o céu nublado de inverno. Uma folha solitária flutuou diante de seus olhos, tremulando ao sabor do vento arisco. Não conseguia se mover, a despeito do ar gélido e da luz cada vez mais escassa, cedendo à escuridão. Não podia liberar as emoções que lhe açoitavam a alma.

"— Do que você precisa? — indagara Sakura."

Sabia a resposta. Apenas fora incapaz de explicar, de revelar do que precisava para sobreviver. As palavras haviam desaparecido de seu vocabulário, assim como as emoções que expressavam tinham sido banidas de sua alma.

Sakura apoiou as duas mãos nas grades enferrujadas.

— Sasuke, o que está esperando?

Ele inspirou ofegante, com o queixo duro e os punhos cerrados. Havia vida do outro lado do portão. Uma vida rica e abundante.

Era disso que precisava. Para escapar do frio, precisava do que estava além daquele portão.

— Não estou esperando nada — declarou, por fim, convicto. — Não mais.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura deu um chute na pilha de caixas de papelão.

— Sasuke, não cabe mais nenhuma caixa no quarto de hóspedes. Do jeito que está, já vou ter que subir nelas para chegar a minha cama.

— Não precisa dormir lá. Sabe disso.

— Já discutimos isso. Não vou dormir com você. Agora, onde vamos pôr estas outras caixas?

— Que tal no corredor?

— Não. As visitas vão ver. — Sasuke exasperou-se.

— E daí?

— Você me disse que Tobirama Senju ficou com trauma de casamento por causa da ex-mulher. Não quero aprofundá-lo.

Sasuke ergueu o sobrolho.

— Não entendi. De que maneira as caixas empilhadas no corredor o fariam ter um conceito ainda pior do casamento?

Sakura bufou, impaciente.

— Se vir as caixas, ele vai ficar intrigado. Estamos casados há cinco semanas. Não acha que ele estranharia o fato de eu estar me mudando só hoje?

— Você nunca deu importância à opinião pública antes.

— Pois mudei.

Era verdade, ainda que não soubesse explicar por quê. Chutou de novo a pilha de caixas. Ou melhor, podia explicar, sim. Desde que conhecera os pais de Sasuke, passara a abominar a ideia de infligir-lhe o mínimo sofrimento ou constrangimento. Ele já sofrera e se constrangera mais do que era justo.

— O fato de já termos uma filha de cinco semanas, em cinco semanas de casamento, chama muito mais a atenção do que algumas caixas empilhadas no corredor.

Sakura endureceu o queixo.

— Que tal colocarmos no seu escritório?

— Não. Que tal no quarto do bebê?

— Não. E no seu quarto?

Sasuke suspirou.

— Está bem. Mas vamos logo. Tobirama chega daqui a uma hora e ainda temos de nos aprontar.

Sakura ficou apreensiva.

— Esqueci de perguntar sobre o jantar. Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

— Não será preciso. Encomendei tudo a um bufe, uma vez que não teríamos tempo para preparar nada.

— Esse jantar é tão importante assim?

— Mais ou menos. Já se espalhou a notícia de nosso fiasco na Toy Company.

— Mas não foi culpa nossa!

Ele ergueu a caixa de cima.

— Claro que foi. Um sistema de segurança tem de ser seguro. Os concorrentes não vão perder a oportunidade de alardear que uma menina de dez anos conseguiu violar nosso sistema e causar muita confusão.

Sakura estremeceu.

— Tem razão. Precisamos ser muito convincentes esta noite.

— Seremos. — Sasuke ergueu o queixo. — Formamos uma boa equipe, não, querida?

Ela sorriu lindamente.

— Formamos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura acabara de fechar o zíper do vestido quando Gem anunciou a chegada das visitas.

— EXPLICAR REBENTO FEMININO SENJU — requisitou o computador.

— A filha de Tobirama? O que quer que eu explique?

— O REBENTO SENJU ANDA E FALA. ESCLARECER ANOMALIA.

— Ah, Moegi é mais velha do que Aiko. Acesse estágios de desenvolvimento humano, Gem. Terá todas as informações de que precisa. Logo Aiko também vai andar e falar.

— PROCESSANDO.

— Ótimo. Processe. Mas, enquanto isso, vou me juntar aos convidados.

Todos já se encontravam acomodados na sala. Tobirama Senju era um tipo alto e magro de feições rudes. Lembrava um puma ferido e esfomeado que se aproximara da civilização em busca de ajuda, mas que, cauteloso demais, não a aceitava, ainda que isso implicasse morte certa.

Não podia evitar imaginar qual seria a escolha de Tobirama, confiar e salvar-se, ou isolar-se e, por consequência, morrer emocionalmente. Mas o que desencadeara tais pensamentos? Tobirama Senju submetia-se ao exame com descontração, observando-a também com uma intensidade semelhante à do puma. Eis que ele estende a mão, num aperto frio e firme. Havia um certo cinismo em seu olhar, como um já entediado conhecedor do mundo.

— É um prazer conhecê-la, senhora Uchiha.

Sakura notou um certo distanciamento na voz áspera, como que anunciando um "homem da zona proibida".

— Por favor, me chame de Sakura. — Olhou então para a filha dele. Coitada. Como seria ter um pai tão sexy quanto pecador, mas que não pretendia dar à filha uma mãe? — E você deve ser Moegi.

O nome combinava com a garota pequena e ágil, de olhos negros. Após estudar Sakura séria por alguns segundos, deu um tímido sorriso banguela.

— Gostaria de ver Aiko? — convidou Sakura. — Ela está dormindo, mas pode dar uma espiada nela, se quiser.

A pequena Moegi não esperou que insistissem. Pôs a mão na de Sakura e acompanhou-a ao quarto do bebê.

Gem contava uma historinha.

— O que é isso? — indagou a garota, de olhos arregalados. Sakura suprimiu um gemido de desgosto.

— Deve ser A Bela Adormecida.

Moegi olhou em torno pelo quarto.

— Mas quem está contando?

— É Gem, nosso computador. Ela faz todo tipo de coisas para nós. Acende e apaga luzes, tranca e destranca portas, faz café, chá e chocolate. Consegue até cozinhar, com um pouco de ajuda.

— Ela... conversa com você?

— O tempo todo. — Sakura alegrou-se com o fato de a pequena visitante não poder detectar a secura em sua voz. — Gostaria de falar com ela?

— Gostaria. — A menina uniu as duas mãos, incerta. — O que posso dizer?

— O que quiser. — Moegi respirou fundo.

— Olá!

— IDENTIFIQUE-SE, POR FAVOR.

Ante a expressão atônita da garota, Sakura explicou:

— Ela quer que você se apresente. Diga-lhe seu nome.

— Ah, meu nome é Moegi Senju e vim ver o bebê.

A curta sentença bastou para que se estabelecesse uma amizade. Com grande prazer, Gem contou a Moegi tudo sobre o rebento feminino. Aparentemente, já acessara os vários estágios de crescimento e desenvolvimento humano. Sakura tratou de interromper o discurso quando o computador ia detalhar a puberdade.

— Implementar programa educacional concentrador na faixa etária de seis anos, para discussões com Moegi.

— CÓDIGO DE AUTORIZAÇÃO?

— Não preciso de código de autorização, Gem. Sasuke já lhe disse para aceitar o comando de voz, e você sabe muito bem disso.

— COMANDO DE VOZ ESTABELECIDO NA RESIDÊNCIA HARUNO, NÃO NA RESIDÊNCIA UCHIHA.

— Só pode estar brin...

— Algum problema?

Sakura abriu um sorriso ao voltar-se para Tobirama Senju, rezando para que o cliente não notasse sua perturbação. Se bem que estivera quase gritando com o computador.

— Nenhum. Eu só estava programando o computador para manter a conversa e a linguagem apropriadas à idade de Moegi.

— Tive a impressão de que não se saía muito bem.

Para alívio de Sakura, Sasuke entrou no quarto.

— Creio que a culpa é minha. Gem, o comando de voz de Sakura aplica-se a todos os lugares.

— AFIRMATIVO. REPROGRAMAÇÃO EM ANDAMENTO.

— Pronto, Moegi — anunciou Sakura. — Se Gem disser algo que você não entenda, basta pedir-lhe que explique.

— Ela pode me contar uma história? — A menina olhou apreensiva para o pai. — Como as mães fazem?

A tensão endureceu os ombros quadrados de Tobirama, e Sakura desejou ter coragem para abraçar maternalmente aquela criança.

— Claro. Gostaria de se sentar na cadeira de balanço ao lado do berço? Pode olhar o bebê enquanto ouve a história. Se ela chorar, vá me chamar.

— PEDIDO DESNECESSÁRIO— protestou o computador. — O CHORO DO BEBÊ DISPARA O NÍVEL DE SEGURANÇA ALERTA UM.

— Gem, eu gostaria que Moegi fosse me avisar, está bem?

O computador emitiu um som grave de desgosto. A menina ergueu o sobrolho e Sakura deu um sorriso inocente.

— Isso significa "está bem".

Felizmente, Gem comportou-se após o episódio. "Brincou" um pouco com Moegi e depois explanou em detalhes suas capacidades, demonstrando-as. Durante o jantar, discutiu-se como o sistema beneficiaria a família Senju tanto em casa quanto na empresa. Difícil, como sempre, era determinar o grau de interesse do cliente. Tobirama era capaz de manter-se tão inexpressivo quanto Sasuke.

Terminada a refeição, Sakura foi para a cozinha preparar um café, enquanto Sasuke respondia às questões técnicas. A equipe que levara e servira o jantar pronto partira havia muito, deixando a cozinha impecável. Os balcões, os armários e até os eletrodomésticos reluziam de tão limpos. Como tudo era preto e com puxadores e painéis de controle embutidos, não conseguia mais distinguir o fogão e a geladeira.

— Gem, sabe onde está o fogão?

— AFIRMATIVO.

Sakura fechou os olhos e contou até dez.

— Pode me dizer onde está?

— INCAPAZ DE REALIZAR. TAL INFORMAÇÃO REQUER A RETIRADA DO NÍVEL DE SEGURANÇA ALERTA UM.

— Só pode estar brincando!

— ACESSANDO "BRINCANDO". UM MOMENTO. — Segundos depois, Gem anunciou: — BRINCANDO. MENTIR POR BRINCADEIRA. UTILIZAR OU EMPREGAR PROVOCAÇÃO, HUMOR OU LOGRO PARA BRINCAR. NÃO ESTOU PROGRAMADA PARA TAL FUNÇÃO.

— Sasuke me deu comando de voz, seu monte de lixo mecânico. Agora, me diga onde estão o fogão e a geladeira!

— INCAPAZ DE REALIZAR. TAL INFORMAÇÃO REQUER A RETIRADA DO NÍVEL DE SEGURANÇA ALERTA UM. VOCÊ TEM ACESSO AUTORIZADO SOMENTE AO NÍVEL DOIS.

— O quê?!

Sasuke escancarou a porta da cozinha.

— Que diabo está havendo aqui? Dá para ouvir vocês duas berrando lá da sala!

— A culpa não é minha! — eximiram-se Gem e Sakura, ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

**Oiiiiiie amores!**

**Outro capítulo super lindo que eu amoo! *O***

**Agora vcs sabem um pouco mais da história bem triste do nosso Sasuke :/**

**Espero que vcs tenham gostado desse capítulo! Um agradecimento especial a kekedia e Biahcerejeira pelo review do ultimo capitulo *-***

**Fico muuuitoo feliz q estão gostando :D**

**Até o próximo capítulo! Bjaaaao :***


	10. CAPÍTULO 9

_**Esta história e os personagens contidos nela não me pertencem.**_

**__****A história** é uma adaptação da autora D Leclaire - The Twenty-Four-Hour Bride.

**_Personagens de Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_Boa leitura! :D_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Capítulo 9 – Te Amo Pra Me Amar**

Sakura olhou furiosa para Sasuke.

— Seu computador não quer me dizer onde está a geladeira.

— Gem!

— A SRA. UCHIHA ESTÁ LIMITADA AO NÍVEL DE SEGURANÇA DOIS. PEDIDO PARA INFORMAÇÃO DE SEGURANÇA NÍVEL UM NEGADO.

— Conceder nível de segurança um à senhora Uchiha. De agora em diante, responder a todas as perguntas e obedecer a todas as ordens dela. Todas. Está claro, Gem?

— AFIRMATIVO.

Sakura cruzou os braços.

— Agora, diga onde está a geladeira!

— PROCESSANDO. A GELADEIRA ENCONTRA-SE DOIS METROS À SUA DIREITA. QUER QUE EU ABRA A PORTA?

— Quero! — rosnou Sakura. — Quero também que meu marido explique por que os eletrodomésticos se referem ao nível de segurança um, bem como por que eu, sua esposa e companheira, não tinha acesso a esse nível.

Sasuke olhou para o chão.

— Vamos ter que adiar esta discussão até que nossos convidados tenham ido embora.

Sakura teve uma sensação estranha. Sasuke escondia algo. Tinha certeza. E devia fazê-lo explicar-se agora, antes que tivesse tempo para inventar uma resposta convincente.

— Seja breve — sugeriu, autoritária. — Tenho certeza de que Tobirama não se importará em esperar mais trinta segundos.

Após alguma hesitação, Sasuke esclareceu:

— Eu era o único com acesso ao nível de segurança um, com exceção do pai de Naruto. Você nunca teve. Nem Naruto.

— Por quê?

— Porque o acesso ao nível um possibilita mudar a programação de Gem. — Os olhos de Sasuke se obscureceram, meio sarcásticos. — Acho que entende minha relutância em lhe conceder tanto controle.

Sakura concluiu que ele dizia a verdade, se bem que não toda.

— Está bem, Sasuke. Estou satisfeita. Por ora. — Virou-se para os armários negros. A porta da geladeira estava aberta. Gem era a responsável. Incrível. — Minha nossa. Mostrou isto a Tobirama?

— Pensei em mostrar, mas então me lembrei de que você ainda não conhecia o sistema. Considerando sua preocupação quanto a Tobirama descobrir que você acaba de se mudar, sua reação podia entregar o jogo. — Ele pôs um dedo sob o queixo dela e fechou-lhe a boca. — Gem, pode preparar o café?

— AFIRMATIVO.

Numa das extremidades do balcão, um cilindro negro começou a emitir sons típicos da preparação do café. Sakura balançou a cabeça.

— É incrível.

— Que bom que está impressionada. — Sasuke fitou-a por um segundo, então inclinou o rosto e beijou-a. Sem pressa, iniciou uma lenta e sedutora exploração. Aparentemente, concluíra que o cliente podia esperar mais um pouco. — Bem-vinda ao lar — saudou, por fim.

Sakura apertou-se contra ele, vendo promessa nas palavras possessivas. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, a esperança retornava a sua vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A noite fechou-se sobre a casa em que Sasuke abrigava havia muito um silêncio doloroso. Sofrendo de insônia desde a infância, muitas vezes recorrera ao trabalho como panacéia. Dessa vez, porém, o trabalho não estava consolando. Uma hora antes, ouvira Sakura ir de mansinho ao quarto de Aiko. Mais que tudo, quisera juntar-se a elas. Mas hesitara, inseguro quanto à recepção que teria e ainda mais quanto à própria capacidade de manter-se a distância da esposa.

Sem fazer barulho, levantou-se da cama e postou-se à porta entreaberta do quarto de Sakura. O abajur estava aceso. Entrou. Ela dormia com um livro aberto no colo. Colocou o volume de lado e ajeitou-lhe as cobertas. Pelo jeito, não era o único com dificuldade para adormecer.

Vinha tendo sorte nas últimas semanas. Após cinco longos anos, finalmente convencera Sakura a desposá-lo. Ela o presenteara com uma filha e, agora, dormia sob seu teto, comprometida com um casamento de um ano. Bem antes de completar-se esse prazo, esperava vê-la partilhando também sua cama. Tinha tudo. Tudo o que sempre desejara.

Restava-lhe agora descobrir uma maneira de manter o que conseguira.

Não seria fácil. Ela não confiava nele, graças a Naruto. Aliás, o fato era mais compreensível do que ela imaginava. Ela esperava do casamento um compromisso total, o que ele era capaz de conceder. Só que ela queria também amor. Eis algo difícil para ele ceder. Já não sabia nem se era capaz de tal emoção. O desejo físico, entendia-o e a ele podia entregar-se plenamente. Mas amor? Retraía-se à possibilidade.

— SENHOR UCHIHA? — sussurrou o computador.

— Sim, Gem?

— ESTÁ ACONTECENDO ALGO ANORMAL? — Ele abriu um sorriso tênue.

— Não, Gem. Só estou cuidando de minha família.

— NENHUM DESVIO EM ANDAMENTO?

— Até agora, não. — Sasuke estendeu a mão para tocar em Sakura, mas conteve-se. Não devia, ainda. Não até que pudesse oferecer mais do que luxúria. Baixou a mão. — Apague as luzes, Gem. Avise-me se ela precisar de algo. De qualquer coisa.

— AFIRMATIVO, SENHOR UCHIHA.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Três semanas após aquele jantar na casa de Sasuke, Tobirama Senju concordou em testar Gem. Sakura e Sasuke trabalharam juntos no projeto, aproximando-se de uma maneira que ela nunca imaginara possível. Todo dia, após o expediente, relaxavam juntos, conversando sobre os mais variados assuntos, divertindo-se assistindo a televisão ou a algum vídeo. Mas o que mais gostavam de fazer era ficar juntinhos no sofá, com Aiko entre eles, passatempo bastante raro, infelizmente.

— Sakura? — Sasuke saiu do estúdio. — Onde tinha ido?

Ela parou no corredor, com o bebê nos braços, surpresa por vê-lo tão tenso.

— Oh, esqueci de dizer a Gem que tinha consulta no médico hoje.

— Com o pediatra de Aiko? — quis saber ele, amuado.

Só então Sakura compreendeu.

— Não roubei nenhuma lembrança de você, Sasuke — afirmou, suave. — Jamais faria isso. Fui ao meu médico. Já faz dois meses que Aiko nasceu e... — Corada, não completou.

Sasuke relaxou.

— E está tudo bem?

— Está.

Sakura receou alguma indiscrição, mas ele só comentou:

— Que bom.

— Obrigada. — Sem jeito, ela fez um gesto para o corredor. — Vou estar no quarto do bebê, se precisar de mim. Está na hora da mamada.

— Claro.

Sasuke fez que ia entrar de novo no escritório, não antes que Sakura detectasse um flash saudoso nos olhos dele. Por instinto, indagou:

— Quer vir também?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Acho que não vai conseguir relaxar se eu estiver assistindo.

— Consegui em todas as outras vezes. — Era verdade. Ele a deixava um pouco constrangida, atiçando sentimentos que deviam ser suprimidos, mas apesar disso conseguia fazê-la relaxar o bastante para amamentar Aiko. — Não quer mesmo? Não me importo.

Ele se pôs de lado junto à porta do escritório.

— Se tem certeza de que não vou atrapalhar.

— Aqui?

— Por que não? Pode se sentar no sofá e me contar como foi seu dia enquanto amamenta.

Acomodou-se na beirada do sofá e olhou-o curiosa. Conhecia-o havia cinco longos anos, crente de que ele não diferia em nada de seus computadores. Tal ideia parecia ridícula agora.

— Vá mais para lá — sugeriu ele.

Sentando-se na ponta do sofá, recostou-se contra o braço e estendeu uma das pernas ao longo do assento, deixando a outra apoiada no chão. Com tapinhas no couro, convidou-a a instalar-se entre suas coxas. Ela não se retraiu, permitindo que ele a puxasse de encontro ao vão estreito. O encaixe foi perfeito, como sempre. Ele segurou Aiko enquanto ela abria a blusa e a frente do sutiã.

— Sasuke?

— Hum?

— Você não é como Gem, é?

— Claro que sou. — Ele colocou o bebê nos braços dela. — Somos almas-gêmeas, querida. Não é o que sempre disse?

— É. — Sakura observou o bebê abocanhar o mamilo o começar a sugar com sofreguidão. — Mas agora sei que estava errada.

— O que está tentando dizer, querida?

Sakura não sabia. Não mesmo. Seria bom mudar de assunto.

— O que é aquilo atrás de sua mesa?

— Um monitor de vídeo. Pode mostrar até dezesseis imagens diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Os outros só acessam uma de cada vez.

— Há um em cada cômodo?

— Exato.

— O que você monitora?

— Tudo o que está conectado ao sistema de vídeo. A casa, o escritório. A televisão. E até alguns de nossos clientes cujos contratos determinam isso.

— Não sabia... — Sakura enrijeceu-se de repente. — Um momento. Todos os cômodos estão no sistema de vídeo? Todos têm uma câmera?

— Isso mesmo. Em caso de emergência, Gem liga a câmera para que eu possa avaliar a situação.

— Mas ela não grava a imagem o tempo todo?

— Não. Ela só grava com autorização. — Após uma pausa tensa, Sasuke suspirou sonoramente. — Saiba que havia câmeras em sua casa. Naruto mandou colocá-las quando instalamos Gem. Mas ele nunca as ativou.

Sakura lembrou-se de que Sasuke interligara as moradias de ambos logo que Aiko nasceu. Mais um segundo e ocorreu-lhe a lógica questão seguinte:

— E você? Alguma vez as ativou?

Ele apertou os braços em torno dela, como que para impedi-la de fugir.

— Ativei.

Sasuke respondera em tom tão brando e pesaroso que Sakura sentiu sua raiva morrer antes de nascer. Afastou o bebê do seio.

— Por que, Sasuke? Por que invadiu minha privacidade desse jeito?

— Na primeira vez, foi quando você não conseguia amamentar Aiko. — Sasuke tinha a voz embargada. Para um homem sem emoções, o incidente parecia tê-lo afetado bastante. — Gem me disse que estava havendo uma emergência e eu ordenei que ligasse a câmera. Você estava sentada na cadeira de balanço, chorando quase tanto quanto o bebê...

E ele saíra correndo para ajudá-la, trajando apenas uma calça jeans. Não obstante, precisava saber.

— Mandou Gem ligar a câmera outras vezes?

— Mandei. — Ele se mexeu, e ela sentiu os músculos do peito másculo contra suas costas. — Eu dava uma olhada em Aiko todas as manhãs. Precisava vê-la. Falar com ela. Passar algum tempo com ela. Estava errado, eu sei, mas, Sakura, ela é minha filha. Eu queria vê-la. Não só de vez em quando, mas todos os dias. Pode entender isso?

— Sim, eu entendo. Mas devia ter pedido, Sasuke. — Sakura achou que era o momento de se arriscar a excitar a bomba dele. — Você ama Aiko, não ama?

— Ela é minha filha — esquivou-se ele.

— Mas você a ama, não ama?

Ele estava tenso.

—Eu daria minha vida por ela — esquivou-se de novo. — Faria tudo o que estivesse ao meu alcance para protegê-la. Quero fazer parte da vida dela e tê-la como parte da minha.

— Diga as palavras, Sasuke. Diga.

Silêncio. Sakura fechou os olhos.

Sentindo as lágrimas aflorarem, ela baixou a cabeça.

— Não é suficiente — murmurou. — Não posso viver assim. Pensei que pudesse, mas não dá.

Levantou-se apressada do sofá, com Aiko nos braços. Sasuke seguiu-a pelo corredor, alcançando-a à porta do quarto do bebê. Pegou a filha, acomodou-a no berço e só então encarou-a, os olhos ônix frios e distantes.

— O que quer de mim? O que mais posso oferecer que já não tenha dado?

— Por que fez amor comigo na véspera de ano-novo, quando vim aqui trazer aqueles documentos? Por que me beijou?

— Sabe por quê.

— Desejo.

— Também.

— Só isso? — Sakura estudou-lhe o rosto desesperada, tentando adivinhar seus pensamentos mais íntimos, descobrir algum sinal de que ele sentia algo. — Aquela noite significou tão pouco para você? Foi uma maneira divertida de saudar o ano-novo?

— Eu nunca disse isso.

— Você nunca disse nada! — Ela balançou a cabeça. — É impossível que eu tenha só imaginado a ligação entre nós. Não pode ter sido só fantasia. Não posso acreditar. Não vou acreditar!

— Palavras? É sem elas que não consegue viver? Quer mentiras confortadoras? Do tipo que Naruto lhe contava?

— Não!

— Ou é isto o que quer?

Sasuke tomou-lhe a boca, ávido, exigente e suplicante. Puxou-a contra si, tão apertada que ela não deixaria de perceber sua reação masculina ao contato. Ele a queria com um desespero que se equiparava ao dela, avassalador, devastador.

— Não, Sasuke. Não podemos.

— Já fizemos. Nossa filha é a prova.

— O que não significa que seja certo. Você não me ama. Você não ama nem sua filha.

Ele contraiu os lábios.

— Estou aqui, comprometido a fazer este casamento vingar. Estou me dando inteiro a você e Aiko. E queremos um ao outro. Vai negar?

Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas.

—Não, não vou. Mas isso não quer dizer que seja certo. Não foi certo quando concebemos Aiko e não é certo agora.

— Faltam dez meses para o término de nosso acordo, pretende mesmo passar todo esse tempo em celibato?

— Pretendo.

— Sakura, por favor. Vamos ter um casamento de verdade.

— Casamentos de verdade devem durar para sempre. Não era isso o que Naruto queria. — Ela o encarou firme. — E o que você quer, Sasuke?

Ele fechou os olhos, encurralado.

— Naruto era um idiota. Não era digno nem de seu amor, nem de sua confiança.

— Você não respondeu. Quer um casamento para sempre?

A questão pendeu entre ambos. Rijo, Sasuke raciocinava furiosamente em busca de mais uma resposta evasiva.

— Não vou abandonar você e Aiko. Vou fazer tudo ao meu alcance para que sejam felizes. Pode confiar em mim, Sakura. Não vou traí-las.

— E o amor?

Como Sasuke não respondia, Sakura concluiu que cabia a ela decidir. Podia viver sem amor? Assim vivera com Naruto. E quem podia predizer o futuro? Talvez o amor chegasse mais tarde, com o convívio. Talvez conseguisse quebrar o gelo em que se encarcerava o coração dele, ou derretê-lo com seu calor. Sabia que Sasuke não a magoaria. Ele não era Naruto.

Sasuke pareceu adivinhar sua decisão. Erguendo-a nos braços, carregou-a para o quarto. Assim que transpuseram a porta, pousou-a de pé. Diante dele, ela viu nos olhos dele aquilo que devia estar evidente nos seus. Cautelosos, ambos queriam aproximar-se, mas hesitavam. Temiam arriscar aquele último passo avante.

Foi só ao respirar fundo que Sakura percebeu que sua blusa continuava aberta. Perturbada com a frieza de Sasuke, esquecera-se de abotoá-la após amamentar Aiko. Não fechara o sutiã, tampouco. Sasuke também percebeu. Erguendo as mãos, afastou ainda mais as abas da blusa.

Longe de protestar, ela permitiu que ele apreciasse seus seios.

— Você mudou.

Ela riu brandamente.

— Experimente ter um bebê.

— Quero ver as outras mudanças. Todas. — Sasuke puxou a blusa por sobre os ombros dela, e ao longo dos braços. O sutiã também foi descartado. Com os polegares, acariciou os mamilos rígidos, contornando os bicos escurecidos. — Estão maiores. Mais escuros. — Sopesou os seios. — E mais cheios.

Um arrepio percorreu-a toda.

— Acha ruim?

— Nem um pouco. Quando fizermos amor, o leite vai sair?

Apesar do espanto, Sakura conseguiu murmurar:

— Não sei.

— Vamos descobrir juntos, então. — Ele baixou as mãos. — Vou tirar o resto de suas roupas.

Sem fala, ela apenas aquiesceu nervosa, concordando. Ele lhe desabotoou a calça e abriu o zíper, baixando-a até os quadris. Então, agachando-se, livrou-a da peça erguendo primeiro um pé, depois o outro. Ela enterrou a mão nos cabelos dele, cônscia de que só lhe restava sobre o corpo uma pecinha de algodão branco com elástico na cintura. Estremeceu.

Para surpresa de Sakura, Sasuke não a despiu imediatamente. Em vez disso, pousou a mão na suave curvatura de sua barriga, aquecendo-a.

— Difícil acreditar que, há poucos meses, Aiko estava aqui.

— Difícil para você. Para mim, nem tanto.

— Gostaria de ter estado aqui o tempo todo. Eu teria gostado de acompanhar todos os estágios da sua gravidez. — Ele a fitou no rosto, os olhos ônix flamejantes. — Talvez da próxima vez.

— Ainda nem recuperei a forma, e você já está falando na próxima vez?

— Sou filho único. Não quero que Aiko também seja. Quero que ela tenha uma família como a sua, não como a minha.

Segurando-a pelos quadris, Sasuke roçou a boca sobre o abdômen dela.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele introduziu os polegares por dentro do elástico da calcinha e puxou-a ao longo de suas pernas. Ela podia ter se sentido vulnerável e exposta, mas não se sentiu. Graças a Sasuke, sentia-se bela e desejada. Ele se pôs de pé e despiu-se em poucos movimentos, atirando a camisa e a calça sobre as roupas dela empilhadas no chão. Em um minuto, estavam um diante do outro, sem artifícios.

E juntaram-se, espontâneos e seguros, redescobrindo seus pontos secretos à medida que transferiam as lembranças para a realidade. Ao sentir a boca ávida de Sasuke em seus seios, Sakura passou as mãos pelas costas dele, deliciando-se com o contato. Ele foi baixando o rosto, detendo-o entre o ventre e as coxas generosas, aos quais aquecia com a respiração ardente. Após deter as mãos sobre os quadris estreitos dele, ela contornou membro entre as pernas musculosas, ao mesmo tempo em que ele a agarrava pelo bumbum.

Aninharam-se entre os lençóis bordados com o monograma de ambos.

Haviam resistido àquele momento, sabendo que corriam de encontro a ele, tragados por uma gigantesca onda de desejo. Sakura abriu-se para Sasuke, prendendo-o entre as coxas macias. Ele planejara possuí-la devagar, ela via nos olhos dele, mas não conseguia controlar a tempestade, assim como não conseguira na véspera do ano-novo. Ele avançou, introduzindo-se fundo, deslizando pelo caminho de doçura indescritível.

A explosão final atingiu-os. Foi uma bênção, uma celebração, uma fusão de coração e alma. Passara-se quase um ano, meses intermináveis de morte emocional.

Quando Sakura despertou, já estava escuro. Sasuke permanecia abraçado a ela, envolvendo-a toda com seu calor.

— Luzes — sussurrou ela. — Dez watts.

Com cuidado, desvencilhou-se dos braços dele, assolada por uma inexplicável inquietação. Vestindo uma camisola, foi ao quarto do bebê, embora não estivesse na hora de amamentar. Apoiou-se na cerca do berço e observou a filha no sono, acariciando-lhe a bochecha rosada. Passou a vaguear pela casa então, até chegar à sala de estar. Diante da imensa janela, sentiu a proximidade da aurora, bem como o gradual despertar da própria alma.

Era como seu amor por Sasuke. Sempre estivera presente, ainda que oculto, encerrado numa noite de cinco anos até romper o horizonte, quente e radiante.

— SENHORA UCHIHA?

— Sim, Gem?

— ESTÁ OCORRENDO ALGO ANORMAL?

Sim, está, pensou Sakura. Dois anos de escuridão chegam ao fim e a manhã está chegando. Riu divertida.

— Não, Gem. Não está ocorrendo nada anormal.

— TEM ALGUMA SOLICITAÇÃO? — Sakura surpreendeu-se.

— Por que pergunta?

— O SENHOR UCHIHA DETERMINOU QUE EU O AVISASSE SE A SENHORA PRECISASSE DE ALGUMA COISA.

— Não preciso de nada.

Não era bem verdade. Queria fazer uma pergunta à qual Sasuke nunca respondera satisfatoriamente. No entanto, hesitava. Mais tarde, atribuiria à premonição. Mesmo apreensiva, deu vazão à preocupação:

— Gem, por que a SSI está em dificuldades financeiras?

— ACESSANDO. PERDA DE ATIVOS RESULTOU NA REDUÇÃO DO LUCRO LÍQUIDO. RELATÓRIOS FINANCEIROS DISPONÍVEIS NO TERMINAL PRINCIPAL DO COMPUTADOR.

Sakura franziu o cenho.

— Perda de ativo? Como isso aconteceu?

— ATIVO FOI REMOVIDO ILEGALMENTE DA SSI.

Sakura levou alguns segundos para entender. Então, foi tomada por um mau pressentimento.

— Dê explicações detalhadas, Gem.

— EXPLICAÇÃO REQUER ACESSO AO NÍVEL DE SEGURANÇA UM.

— Eu tenho acesso ao nível de segurança um! — protestou ela, nervosa. — Agora, explique o que acabou de informar.

— PROCESSANDO. — Passou-se um tempo que pareceu interminável. Por fim, Gem retomou a palavra. — FUNDOS DAS SEGUINTES CONTAS FORAM REMOVIDOS ILEGALMENTE PELO SENHOR NARUTO UZUMAKI. CONTA NÚMERO...

— Encerrar transmissão — ordenou Sasuke.

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

**Oláaaa lindas leitoras!**

**O próximo capítulo será o ultimo! :( **

**Mas ainda tem epílogo *-* UHUU!**

**Esse capítulo é super fofo, mas esse final foi revelador e deixou muita curiosidade ne? ahahhahahah **

**Então até a próxima amores! **

**MUIIITO OBRIGADO PELOS REVIEWS LINDOS E MARAVILHOSOS! TDAS VCS SÃO LIINDAS *o***

**BJO ENOOORMEE! s2**


	11. CAPÍTULO 10

_**Esta história e os personagens contidos nela não me pertencem.**_

**__****A história** é uma adaptação da autora D Leclaire - The Twenty-Four-Hour Bride.

**_Personagens de Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_Boa leitura! :D_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Capítulo 10 – Mais Que Palavras**

Sakura girou nos calcanhares, confrontando-se com Sasuke.

— É verdade? — questionou, incrédula. — Naruto desviou dinheiro da SSI?

— É.

— Como? Quando?

— No dia em que morreu.

— E você não recuperou esses fundos? — Com os lábios trêmulos, Sakura esforçava-se para manter a compostura. — É por isso que estamos em dificuldades financeiras.

— Não, não recuperei — respondeu Sasuke, por fim. — E, sim, é por isso que estamos em dificuldades financeiras.

— Mas o que foi que ele fez com o dinheiro? Por que você não conseguiu encontrá-lo? — Vendo-o esquivo, ela soube que havia mais. — Sasuke?

Ele passou a mão pela nuca e, por fim, encarou-a.

— Quer a verdade?

— Seria bom, para variar.

— Encontrei o dinheiro, mas optei por não recuperá-lo. — Sakura ficou estupefata.

— Mas por quê? Sasuke, ele deve ter levado milhões!

— Levou.

— Por que não quis de volta?

— Sente-se, Sakura.

— Não! Quero que responda a minha pergunta!

— Sente-se. — Só depois que Sakura se acomodou na cadeira, Sasuke revelou: — Ele deu o dinheiro a Hinata Hyuuga.

— A assistente dele? — Sakura levou cinco segundos para compreender. — Ele ia se separar de mim para ficar com ela. Estava indo a seu encontro quando espatifou o carro.

— Isso mesmo.

— Mas isso não explica...

— Ela estava grávida.

Sakura experimentou uma súbita tontura.

— Não...

— Teve um menino. Ambos encontram-se na Europa.

—Não pode ser. Ele era estéril!

Sasuke deu um sorriso irônico.

— Parece que não. Foram realizados testes, Sakura. Apesar da probabilidade ínfima, é verdade. O bebê é de Naruto.

Sakura descabelava-se.

— Ela está mentindo! Deve ter usado parte do dinheiro para falsificar o resultado dos exames!

Sasuke balançou a cabeça.

— Por que acha que passei tanto tempo na Europa? Tive que investigar a respeito.

— Como a encontrou?

— Os documentos que você me entregou na véspera de ano-novo forneceram todos os dados de que precisava para rastreá-la.

— Por que não a entregou à polícia?

— Para quê? — Ele tinha os lábios duros, tensos. — Para vê-la na cadeia, ao mesmo tempo que o bebê era entregue à assistência social? Para tirar do filho de Naruto o direito à herança? Você teria feito isso?

Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— O dinheiro era de Naruto, assim como metade da SSI — Esforçou-se para falar sem emoção. — Eu só peguei uma carona.

— Se ele houvesse me oferecido a parte dele, eu teria comprado — garantiu Sasuke. — Acho que ele preferiu roubar porque a gravidez de Hinata os pegou de surpresa. Se não agissem rápido, se veriam amarrados a um interminável processo litigioso.

Sakura fitou o tapete.

— Mesmo vendendo a parte dele, ele teria me abandonado.

— Sem dúvida. E teria se apossado dos proventos antes de pedir o divórcio. Você teria levado um tempão para pôr as mãos em algum dinheiro. Ele cuidaria disso.

Sakura imaginou-se falida, despojada financeiramente, sem trabalho, nem meios de se sustentar. Levou a mão à boca.

— Oh, não...

Sasuke devia ter-lhe lido os pensamentos. Agachando-se a seu lado, tomou-lhe os ombros.

— Você é minha mulher agora, Sakura. Nada mais importa. Naruto não importa. O dinheiro não importa. Vamos viver nossa vida. Temos Aiko. Vamos superar tudo isso.

— Você me sustentou todo esse tempo, não é?

— Já lhe disse: não importa!

— Importa, sim. — Sakura endureceu o queixo, contendo as lágrimas. — Para mim, importa. Por que não me contou?

— Pelo mesmo motivo que a levou a esconder sua gravidez de mim. Eu sabia que tomaria alguma atitude desastrada se descobrisse. Uma atitude nobre e abnegada.

Furiosa, Sakura levantou-se e foi até a janela, apertando os braços em torno do corpo. Então, voltou-se para Sasuke.

— Você tomou decisões a respeito da minha vida. Decisões que não tinha o direito de tomar.

— Você também. Ou já esqueceu o motivo de nosso casamento? — Sasuke esperou que ela digerisse a acusação antes de perguntar: — O que teria feito se eu tivesse contado a verdade?

Sakura pensou um pouco.

— Eu... Teria vendido a casa. Com o dinheiro, teria me sustentado até arranjar trabalho.

— Quando Naruto morreu, a casa de vocês já estava hipotecada.

Sakura tentou conter o pânico.

— Não, não estava! Era propriedade nossa, sem ônus!

Sasuke balançou a cabeça.

—Naruto hipotecou a casa e juntou o dinheiro obtido àquele que roubou da empresa. E ainda fez com que as prestações mensais fossem debitadas de uma conta da SSI. A primeira ocorreu exatamente três semanas após a morte dele. Eis como descobri. Quitei a dívida com o banco imediatamente. Enxergue a realidade, Sakura! Naruto não ligava a mínima para você! Pretendia deixá-la sem um tostão. Fez tudo o que estava a seu alcance para magoá-la.

Sakura não conteve mais a torrente de lágrimas.

— Por quê? Por que ele teria feito isso comigo? Eu era mulher dele. Eu o amava. E ele...

Sasuke tomou-a nos braços, apertando-a com força.

— Ele lhe fez um favor. Não vê? Se ele não a houvesse abandonado, você não teria tido Aiko.

— Mas e se não houvesse acontecido aquilo na véspera de ano-novo? E se eu não houvesse engravidado? Você teria continuado fingindo que eu era sua sócia?

— Você é minha sócia.

Sakura balançou a cabeça.

— Não, não sou. Naruto me excluiu da empresa ao roubar o dinheiro. — O orgulho obrigou-a a encará-lo. — Responda, Sasuke: por quanto tempo continuaria com os subterfúgios?

— Pelo tempo que fosse necessário.

— Concordamos num casamento de um ano. Daqui a dez meses, você compraria minha parte na empresa. Só que não existe tal parte. O que planejava? Anunciar, ao final desse período, que eu não tinha direito a dinheiro nenhum? Que Naruto levara tudo? — Sakura arrepiou-se, gelada. — Sem fundos, eu não poderia sair desta casa, nem iniciar meu próprio negócio. Tampouco poderia sustentar Aiko. Você teria todo o controle. Você teria a nós duas exatamente onde queria.

Sasuke retraíra-se a cada palavra, voltando a ser o homem de gelo que ela conhecera muito tempo antes.

— É assim que pensa?

— Não sei mais o que pensar! Nossas vidas têm sido uma grande mentira! Afinal, onde terminam as mentiras e começa a verdade? — Sakura desvencilhou-se do abraço. — Por que não me contou a verdade? A única coisa que lhe pedi foi honestidade.

— Você não quer honestidade. Por causa de Naruto, quer uma garantia. Quer as palavras, ainda que não tenham validade. E quer que eu lhe dê algo que não tenho. Onde está sua honestidade?

— Você disse que eu podia confiar em você. Esta noite não significou nada?

Sasuke endureceu o queixo.

— Se quer a verdade, não me peça para mentir.

Era a resposta de que Sakura precisava.

— Pois bem. Basta de mentiras. — Num supremo esforço, evitou a histeria. Não daria rédeas às emoções que ele tanto desprezava. — Falta me contar alguma coisa?

— Só uma.

Sakura não sabia se suportaria outro golpe, ainda que fraco.

— SENHOR UCHIHA?

— Agora não, Gem.

— ALERTA DE EMERGÊNCIA NA RESIDÊNCIA DO SENHOR UCHIHA PAI.

— Transmita a mensagem — ordenou Sasuke.

— Sasuke, é sua mãe. Houve um acidente no laboratório. Precisamos de ajuda.

— Já estou indo! Gem, monitore a ligação e peça à polícia que me encontre em frente à casa em dez minutos.— Sasuke fitou Sakura no rosto perturbado. — Ainda vai estar aqui quando eu voltar?

— Não sei. Juro que não sei.

— Apesar de tudo, eles são a minha família. Tenho que ir.

— Eu entendo.

— Ainda não acabamos, Sakura. Se você não estiver aqui quando eu voltar, vou encontrá-la de qualquer maneira.

Com isso, Sasuke se foi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura passou as horas seguintes tentando definir um curso de ação. Perturbara-a muito o fato de Sasuke ter mentido, de tê-la sustentado financeiramente por quase dois anos sem que soubesse, além de ter mantido em segredo a vida dupla de seu falecido marido. Que chance tinha o amor sem honestidade? A vontade de fugir era ainda maior do que quando Sasuke aparecera à sua porta às vésperas do nascimento de Aiko. Ansiava por ordenar todas as informações que ele lhe transmitira. Mais que tudo, queria assumir o controle da própria vida.

Sabia de apenas um lugar onde isso poderia acontecer: a casa de seus pais. Lá, pensaria nas opções. Eles a ajudariam a definir a situação e a descobrir uma maneira de se desvencilhar da bagunça em que se transformara seu casamento.

No quarto, puxou uma mala de baixo das caixas de papelão que atravancavam o armário. Pensando primeiro nas necessidades de Aiko, foi ao quarto dela e começou a enchê-la de roupinhas.

— REQUISITO INFORMAÇÃO.

Sakura parou de revirar a gaveta e olhou para o teto.

— Que informação?

— ATIVIDADE ATUAL NÃO FAZ PARTE DA ROTINA NORMAL. EXPLICAR ANOMALIA.

— Estou fazendo as malas.

— UM MOMENTO. ACESSANDO. — Segundos depois, o computador voltou a se manifestar: — EXPLICAR MOTIVO PARA ESTAR FAZENDO AS MALAS.

— É simples, Gem. Aiko e eu vamos embora.

— DESTINO?

Que computador xereta!

— Qualquer lugar, menos este.

— PRAZO DE RETORNO?

— Nunca. — Ajoelhada no chão, Sakura completou a mala com um monte de fraldas. — Processe isso, seu monte de sucata.

— ERRO NÚMERO ZERO-ZERO-DOIS.

De pé, Sakura fitou o alto-falante.

— E o que é um erro número zero-zero-dois?

— SITUAÇÃO DE EMERGÊNCIA EM ANDAMENTO. — Sakura franziu o cenho e pousou as mãos nos quadris.

— Um momento! Que emergência está em andamento?

— DESVIO RELATADO.

— Eu não relatei um desvio, seu monte de placas enferrujadas! Estou indo embora, não me desviando!

— TODOS OS SISTEMAS EM ALERTA TOTAL.

— Não se atreva a chamar Sasuke, está me ouvindo?

— UCHIHA DESAUTORIZADO.

Sakura arrepiou-se, imaginando o computador descontrolado e enlouquecido.

— Gem, não faça nenhuma bobagem! Isto aqui não é a Toy Company, sabe disso!

— PROCESSANDO. DESVIO INACEITÁVEL. PROCEDER A TRAVAMENTO TOTAL.

— Pare já com isso, Gem! — ordenou Sakura, em pânico. — Não há nenhuma emergência em andamento e não se atreva a travar o que quer que seja! Gem? Gem? Responda! Abortar travamento!

— PEDIDO NEGADO.

— Tenho nível de segurança um! Não pode negar meu pedido!

— DESVIO ANULA NÍVEL DE SEGURANÇA UM.

— Desde quando?

— CORREÇÃO PROGRAMADA NOS ÚLTIMOS DEZ PONTO QUATRO SEGUNDOS.

Sakura esforçou-se para controlar a fúria.

— Você mudou as regras há dez segundos?

— HÁ DEZOITO PONTO DOIS SEGUNDOS.

Sakura correu para a porta. Trancada. Só tinha acesso ao banheiro.

— Considere-se um computador morto, Gem! Está me ouvindo?

A única resposta foi um "bip" indiferente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Sakura?

A casa jazia em silêncio mortal. Sasuke cerrou os dentes. Então, ela partira. Bem que adivinhara.

— Gem, relatar situação.

— ALERTA DE SEGURANÇA — sussurrou o computador. — DESVIO EM ANDAMENTO.

— Por que está sussurrando, Gem?

— A SENHORA UCHIHA ESTÁ NO QUARTO COM O REBENTO FEMININO.

— Sakura não foi embora? — Sasuke suspirou de alívio e correu para o quarto do bebê. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando a maçaneta não girou!

— O que está havendo?

— Sasuke? — chamou Sakura, lá de dentro.

— Por que trancou a porta?

— Pergunte ao seu maldito computador!

— Gem!

— ALERTA DE SEGURANÇA. DESVIO EM ANDAMENTO. PROCEDER A TRAVAMENTO TOTAL.

— O quê? Quem ordenou travamento total? — Silêncio. — Gem? Gem? Destranque a porta!

— A SENHORA UCHIHA FAZIA AS MALAS PARA IR A DESTINO NÃO-ESPECIFICADO. PRAZO DE RETORNO DECLARADO: NUNCA. INFORMAÇÃO INACEITÁVEL. TRAVAMENTO TOTAL NECESSÁRIO A FIM DE IMPEDIR A OCORRÊNCIA DENOMINADA "PARTIDA".

— Gem, não se pode manter o que não se tem — ensinou Sasuke. — Não podemos obrigar Sakura a ficar, se ela não quer.

— PORTA TRAVADA IMPEDE PARTIDA.

Fechando os olhos, Sasuke encostou a testa na fria superfície de carvalho.

— Destranque a porta, Gem. Executar imediatamente.

Vinte segundos inteiros se passaram antes de se ouvir o trinco da porta.

— ORDEM EXECUTADA.

Sakura abriu a porta. Tinha Aiko nos braços. Ao fundo, Sasuke viu a mala quase cheia.

— Oi, Sasuke.

— Você vai embora.

— Estou tentando.

— Não programei Gem para impedi-la.

— Eu sei. Ela fez tudo sozinha. Não sei como, mas fez.

— Gem quer que você fique, e não é a única. Não vá, querida. Vamos superar todos os nossos problemas se você der ao nosso casamento meia chance.

— Não posso — murmurou Sakura. — Não me tome como ingrata. Aprecio o que tentou fazer. Mas eu lhe disse, já no início, que não conseguiria sobreviver a outra relação vazia. Preciso de amor, Sasuke. E preciso de um companheiro honesto. Caso contrário, não vai dar certo.

Desesperado, Sasuke agarrou-se ao primeiro argumento que lhe veio à mente:

— Você prometeu um ano. E prometeu não afastar Aiko de mim.

— Eu sei. Não vamos para longe. — Sakura estudou o rostinho da filha. — Aiko. "Meu pai alegra-se". Sabia o significado do nome quando o sugeriu?

— Sabia.

— E por isso o escolheu.

— Claro.

Sakura deixou entrever a impaciência nos olhos esmeralda.

— Gostaria que falasse, para variar, para eu não ter de adivinhar o tempo todo. — Após breve pausa, concluiu:— Mas suponho que seja esperar demais. Pode levar a mala para o carro?

Sasuke passou a mão pelos cabelos, contendo um grito de negativa, forçando-se a não reagir, a não perder o controle.

— Tenho escolha?

— Tem. Posso arrastá-la eu mesma.

Retraído, Sasuke buscou forças nas entranhas.

— Eu levo.

Cinco minutos depois, Sasuke acomodava Aiko no assento junto ao banco traseiro do carro. Sakura brincava com o chaveiro.

—Vou estar na casa dos meus pais, caso queira entrar em contato — informou.

Sasuke endireitou-se, rígido. Precisou reunir todas as forças para não colocar Sakura sobre o ombro e carregá-la de volta para casa.

— Há algo que eu possa dizer para que mude de ideia?

Ela o fitou detidamente nos olhos. Por fim, balançou a cabeça.

— Acho que não. Parece que as palavras necessárias não existem no seu vocabulário.

Sakura acomodou-se ao volante e ligou o motor. Sasuke buscou refúgio em casa. Não suportaria vê-la partir. Seria como ver a própria vida se escoar. Não olhou para trás nem uma vez.

Sakura começou a dar marcha a ré no carro, mas brecou. Precisava de mais uma resposta antes de partir. Horas antes, indagara a Sasuke se havia algo mais que ela deveria saber, e ele dissera que sim. Não, não partiria sem saber do que se tratava. Tratava-se do último segredo. Desligou o motor e saltou.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke estava parado no meio do escritório, sem saber o que fazer. Sensação terrível. Nunca sentira-se perdido antes. Sempre houvera o trabalho. Desde o início, a SSI tanto o cativara quanto motivara. Agora, não tinha o menor interesse. Desaparecera, junto com Sakura e Aiko.

Baixou a cabeça, os músculos tão tensos que se ressentiram dolorosamente. Por que Sakura fora embora? Não percebia que se tornara parte de sua vida, junto com Aiko? As palavras eram assim tão vitais? Ela não era capaz de adivinhar aquilo que ele era incapaz de dizer? Não ouvia as palavras trancadas dentro dele? Não ouvia o anseio lutando por liberdade?

O que não daria para ir ao quartinho de Aiko e vê-la em seu berço. O que não daria para ir ao quarto de hóspedes e encontrar Sakura discutindo com Gem enquanto revirava caixas de papelão. Mais que tudo, o que não daria para ir ao próprio quarto e encontrar Sakura sob os lençóis bordados com o monograma de ambos, os fios róseos esparramados sobre a seda cor de marfim, os olhos verdes seduzindo-o com o brilho do desejo.

Um som débil chamou-lhe a atenção. Um soluço de bebê. Voltou-se devagar e viu Sakura à porta, com Aiko nos braços. Tentou dizer qualquer coisa, mas as palavras faltaram-lhe.

— Ficou uma questão pendente — explicou ela. — Ou melhor, duas questões. Esqueci de perguntar sobre seus pais. Eles estão bem?

Sasuke aquiesceu e recuperou a voz, embora as palavras saíssem em tom baixo, grave, devido à tensão.

— Foi alarme falso. Meu pai derramou alguns produtos químicos e o laboratório foi lacrado automaticamente.

— Fico feliz que estejam bem.

— Qual é a segunda questão?

— Depois que me contou a verdade sobre Naruto, você disse que havia outra coisa que eu deveria saber. O que é?

Sasuke estremeceu, querendo sumir. Se já não perdera Sakura, iria perdê-la agora.

— Você não vai gostar de saber.

— Eu já desconfiava.

Sasuke optou por não poupá-la.

— Eu sabia o que Naruto planejava fazer.

Sakura encarou-o incrédula, branca como giz.

— Você sabia?!

— E não fiz nada para detê-lo.

— Por quê?

Ele contraiu a boca.

— Não consegue adivinhar?

— Queria o controle total da SSI?

— Nada disso.

— Queria Naruto fora de seu caminho?

Sasuke divertiu-se, sem deixar de lado a amargura.

— Não, querida. Eu o queria fora do seu caminho.

Sakura olhou-o atônita.

— Não entendo...

— Vou explicar. Ele era um péssimo marido, Sakura. Não a amava. Não lhe dava o carinho e a atenção que você merecia. Eu queria que ele a abandonasse. Facilitei tudo.

— Mas por que você faria isso?

Sasuke não respondeu, embora quisesse. Empenhara-se tanto por exercer controle sobre as emoções. Como explicar sentimentos que passara cinco anos negando, até para si mesmo? As palavras necessárias não existiam.

— Sasuke, responda. Por que fez isso?

— Tem razão. Desculpe. Eu não tinha o direito de interferir.

— Obrigada pela honestidade — concluiu ela, por fim.

— Vai mesmo embora?

Sakura ergueu os olhos verdes, que cintilavam úmidos.

— Vou.

— Por causa de umas poucas palavras? — Sasuke deu um passo na direção dela. — Precisa tanto assim ouvi-las?

— Receio que sim.

Sakura deu meia-volta. Antes que pudesse sair, a porta se fechou e trancou.

— Gem, nada disso! — rosnou Sasuke. — Abra já essa porta!

— NEGATIVO. PARTIDA NÃO-AUTORIZADA.

— Eu estou autorizando a partida dela. Agora, destranque a porta e deixe-a sair.

— INCAPAZ DE EXECUTAR.

— Como assim?

— A SENHORA UCHIHA IRÁ EMBORA.

— Gem, está programada para obedecer as minhas ordens. Estou ordenando que abra a porta.

— A SENHORA UCHIHA IRÁ EMBORA. PALAVRAS SÃO NECESSÁRIAS PARA QUE A SENHORA UCHIHA E O REBENTO FEMININO FIQUEM. CONCEDA AS PALAVRAS REQUERIDAS.

Sasuke não acreditava no que ouvia.

— Quer dizer que, se eu não disser a Sakura que a amo, não vai abrir a porta?

— ACESSANDO. SENHORA UCHIHA?

Sakura olhou para o alto-falante, sem saber se ria ou chorava.

— Sim, Gem?

— "EU TE AMO" SÃO AS PALAVRAS REQUERIDAS PARA EVITAR SUA PARTIDA?

As lágrimas venceram, escorrendo pelo rosto de Sakura.

— Sim, Gem, são essas mesmas. Preciso saber que ele nos ama. Que se importa conosco. Que nunca irá nos deixar.

— ACESSANDO.

O conjunto de monitores de vídeo atrás da escrivaninha de Sasuke se iluminou. Imagens encheram as telas, de Sakura com Aiko, de incontáveis momentos ao longo daqueles dois meses de casamento. Exibiram-se também imagens mais antigas, dos cinco anos de trabalho conjunto na empresa.

— Mas o que é isso? — indagou Sakura.

Todas as imagens se apagaram e uma única tomou conta dos monitores, formando uma grande tela. Tratava-se de um incidente ocorrido anos antes, pouco depois de Sakura começar a trabalhar na SSI. Naruto saíra da sala, deixando-a sozinha com Sasuke. Intimidada pela inteligência e sucesso do novo sócio, ela concentrava-se em suas anotações. Ou melhor, fingia concentrar-se, uma vez que estava nervosa demais para falar. A câmera focalizou Sasuke. Ele a observava. Seu rosto expressava um desejo imenso, mas totalmente sem esperança.

— Apagar imagem! — ordenou Sasuke. — Já!

— APAGANDO.

Sakura ainda não se refizera do que acabara de ver quando outra imagem gigante ocupou todos os monitores. Tratava-se da vez em que ela e Sasuke ficaram trancados no armário enquanto executavam o projeto Kilburn. Aninhada nos braços dele, com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, ela dormia profundamente.

_— Não a mereço após ter tramado tudo isto, mas juro que tudo farei para protegê-la — sussurrava ele. — Eu devia deixá-la em paz, para cuidar de sua própria vida, mas não posso. Preciso de você, querida. Sempre precisei e acho que sempre precisarei._

Sakura sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem e Sasuke amparou-a, junto com o bebê.

— Desligue isso, Gem! — ordenou. — Desligue isso já!

— INCAPAZ DE EXECUTAR . PALAVRAS NÃO FORAM DITAS.

E surgiu outra imagem. Fora gravada minutos antes. De pé no meio do escritório, Sasuke mantinha a cabeça baixa e os punhos cerrados, o rosto pura agonia.

Só então Sakura compreendeu.

— Você não consegue dizer, não é? Não é que não sinta. Só não consegue expressar os sentimentos.

Ou seja, já que as palavras não saíam por si sós, ela teria que forçá-las para dentro. Desvencilhando-se de Sasuke, acomodou Aiko no sofá entre almofadas. Então, ajoelhou-se ao lado do marido e tomou-lhe o rosto nas mãos, obrigando-o a encará-la.

— Sasuke...

— Por favor, Sakura. Chega disso.

— Ouça, meu querido. Todos esses meses, estive esperando que você me dissesse as palavras, que confessasse que me amava. Só agora percebo que nunca disse as palavras a você. — Passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros dele. — Eu te amo. Amo você de todo o coração e alma. Amo você há muito tempo.

— Não vá embora, Sakura. Não sou Naruto. Juro que não.

— Eu sei. — Ela roçou a boca na dele, sentindo a recepção imediata. Encheu-se de esperança. — Quebrei a cabeça tentando entender por que Naruto me deixou sem nada. Era um homem egoísta, mas nunca foi cruel. Agora, acho que ele fez isso para obrigar você a se manifestar. Você não teria me deixado à míngua. Naruto sabia disso.

Sasuke fechou os olhos, o rosto tenso. Sakura sentia o coração dele palpitando, como o de um corredor diante de uma disputa impossível de vencer.

Por fim, as palavras jorraram, derrubando as barreiras de toda uma existência.

— Apaixonei-me no instante em que nos conhecemos. Era errado, e eu sabia disso. Mas você era tudo o que sempre sonhei numa mulher. Odiei Naruto por tê-la encontrado antes de mim. E odiava o descaso dele para com seu amor.

Sasuke abriu os olhos então. Pela primeira vez, refletiam paz, como os de um homem que finalmente encontrara a salvação.

— Oh, Sasuke... — emocionou-se ela, o queixo tremulo.

— Você perguntou sobre o nome de Aiko. Acho que lhe devo a verdade. — Ele tomou-lhe o rosto nas mãos, acariciando-o com sua respiração. — Quando soube que você estava grávida, mal acreditei. Sempre quis ter um filho, uma família, mas não esperava tê-los.

— Por quê?

Ele a puxou para mais perto.

— Porque achava que nunca ia me casar.

— Mas por quê?

— Porque a única mulher que jamais quis já estava comprometida. Se não fosse com você, eu jamais me casaria. Quando descobri que você estava esperando um filho meu, quando Aiko nasceu...

— Deu-lhe o nome que significava "meu pai alegra-se" — completou Sakura, sentindo nova torrente de lágrimas.

— Comecei a comemorar no instante em que você abriu a porta e eu vi seu estado. Você me deu esperança e amor, algo que eu nunca tinha tido antes. Algo que eu nunca esperara ter. — Sasuke dedicou-lhe um olhar em que oferecia amor e compromisso pela eternidade. — Esperei tanto tempo por você. Tive tantos dias vazios.

— Não terá mais. Temos o hoje, cheio de vida, e temos o amanhã, que será ainda mais rico. Eu prometo.

— Eu te amo, querida. Sempre amei e sempre amarei.

Sasuke reclamou-lhe a boca então, reclamou-a como companheira, reclamou-a por toda a eternidade. Baniram-se as sombras de seu coração e de sua alma. Nunca mais precisaria controlar as emoções, esconder-se atrás de muros gélidos. Nunca mais. Encontrara a salvação no abraço doce da esposa.

Um "bip" satisfeito ecoou dos alto-falantes.

— PALAVRAS REQUERIDAS ACESSADAS. REBENTO FEMININO NÃO MAIS DE PARTIDA. ALERTA DE SEGURANÇA CANCELADO.

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

**Oiiie galerinha!**

**Ahhhhh último capítulo :'( **

**Uma pena que já tenha acabado! Mas ainda tem epílogo! *-***

**Esse capítulo é o melhor ne gente? Amo demais! Espero q vcs tenham gostado!**

**Muito obrigada as lindas e maravilhosas leitoras q deixaram reviews! AMO todos de paixão e fico sempre imensamente feliz pela aprovação de vcs!**

**Até a próxima! Enorme bjoo s2**


	12. EPILOGO

_**Esta história e os personagens contidos nela não me pertencem.**_

**__****A história** é uma adaptação da autora D Leclaire - The Twenty-Four-Hour Bride.

**_Personagens de Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_Boa leitura! :D_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**EPILOGO - ****Família é Tudo.**

— É uma tradição, Gem — explicava Sakura ao computador. — No dia do aniversário de uma pessoa, todos cantam Parabéns pra Você.

— HOJE É ANIVERSÁRIO DO SENHOR UCHIHA?

— Afirmativo.

— EXPLICAR SIGNIFICADO DE ACENDER FOGO EM CIMA DE PRODUTO DE PADARIA.

— É um bolo de aniversário com velinhas, Gem. Outra tradição. Coloquei uma vela para cada ano de vida de Sasuke, mais uma. Neste momento, estou acendendo-as. Daqui a pouco, vamos cantar, então Sasuke vai pensar em um desejo e soprá-las. É assim que se faz.

— O DESEJO É NECESSÁRIO PARA APAGAR AS VELAS COM SUCESSO?

— É fundamental.

— O ANIVERSÁRIO DE UM ANO DO REBENTO FEMININO OCORRERÁ EM TRINTA E DOIS PONTO QUATRO DIAS. A TRADIÇÃO SERÁ OBSERVADA NOVAMENTE?

— Claro que sim. Aiko vai precisar de ajuda para apagar a velinha, pois ainda é muito pequena. Mas logo vai aprender.

Após acender a última velinha, Sakura ergueu o bolo do balcão e levou-o para a sala de jantar. Imediatamente, os convidados começaram a cantar. Ao ver o sorriso no rosto de Sasuke, percebeu o quanto ele viera a apreciar as intermináveis demonstrações de afeto de seus familiares. Ainda lhe doía pensar na carência de amor e atenção que ele sofrera na infância. Apesar de ele ter compreendido a incapacidade dos pais de provê-lo quanto a tais necessidades, sabia que ele ansiava por gozar a afeição incondicional que ela sempre tivera. Felizmente, sua família tinha felicidade de sobra para aproveitar a brecha e abraçar o novo membro.

Inúmeros presentes equilibravam-se numa pilha ao lado, mas o mais importante era o tempo e o trabalho que cada convidado dispensara para escolher algo especial para o aniversariante.

Sasuke agarrou Sakura pela cintura e colocou-a no colo. Ignorando os risos e provocações, ela abraçou-lhe o pescoço e deu um beijo demorado.

— Feliz aniversário — murmurou, por fim.

Enciumada, a pequena Aiko exigiu ser erguida para o colo dos pais, cujos rostos lambuzou de beijos achocolatados. Sasuke abraçou a filha com força.

— Obrigado pela surpresa — sussurrou ele a Sakura.

— Eu teria de me ver com dona Mebuki, se não houvesse organizado a festa.

— Por quê?

Sakura sorriu perspicaz.

— Você é da família agora. Se eu não os convidasse, estaria roubando uma lembrança deles.

Vendo Sasuke sem resposta, Sakura desconfiou de que ele ainda duvidava de sua importância no seio daquela família. Mas logo se convenceria. Pouco a pouco, mas com constância, ele se abrira, raramente retrocedendo ao gelo. Sentia que, nele, a necessidade sobrepujava a cautela, o medo de que tudo terminasse no dia seguinte.

— Mas não precisavam trazer presentes — protestou, constrangido.

— Claro que precisavam. É tradição. — Sakura apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele e afagou os fios negros da filha. — Conte qual foi o seu desejo.

— Não é segredo?

— Não para a esposa. Conte.

Ele aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela, agitando a penugem junto à têmpora.

— Desejei outro retrato para o camafeu que ganhou de sua mãe.

Sakura levou um segundo para entender.

— Um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha para Aiko?

— Acha cedo? Estamos mais folgados no trabalho. Graças a Tobirama Senju, as vendas domésticas dispararam.

— Quer dizer que não é mais apenas um pobre milionário?

— Estou quase conseguindo subir de categoria.

— Vamos discutir esse seu desejo direitinho depois da festa, ouviu?

Os olhos ônix de Sasuke adotaram um tom brilhante.

— Promete?

— Prometo. Afinal, é um desejo de aniversariante. E, caso não saiba, esses desejos sempre se realizam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— O DESEJO É NECESSÁRIO PARA APAGAR AS VELAS COM SUCESSO — lembrou Gem.

A pequena Moegi Senju aquiesceu solenemente e contemplou o bolo que a governanta colocara sobre a mesa.

— Foi o que pensei. Não dá certo se eu não pensar no desejo primeiro, certo?

— AFIRMATIVO.

A menina olhou para o presente do pai, outro livro de histórias ilustrado com os desenhos mais lindos que já vira. Ele até mandara ampliar um deles e colocar num quadro na parede de seu quarto. Adorava o quadro, com todas as forças de seu corpinho de cinco anos. Tratava-se de uma fada voando numa borboleta, uma fada de longos cabelos negros. No livro, a fada realizava desejos.

Moegi tinha um desejo muito especial.

— JÁ PENSOU NO DESEJO? — urgiu Gem.

— Ainda não.

— PERIGO DE INCÊNDIO IMINENTE.

— O quê?

— APRESSE-SE.

— Já vou, já vou. — Moegi fechou os olhos e sussurrou: — Quero uma mãe para mim. E quero que ela seja igual à fada da história.

Com isso, a menina abriu os olhos e soprou as velinhas.

Pronto. Exprimira o desejo. Agora, era só esperar que se realizasse. Porque Gem lhe dissera que o desejo de uma aniversariante sempre se transformava em realidade.

**FIM!**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

**Olááá amorees!**

**A história está oficialmente terminada :'(**

**Fico muito triste por já ter acabado, mas fico IMENSAMENTE feliz por tê-la compartilhado com vcs!**

**Espero de coração que tenham gostado!**

**E agradeço de coração tbm cada review que cada leitora deixou! De vdd eu AMEI cada um deles! Vcs são umas fofas! *-***

**Um grande beijo no coração de cada uma e aguardem que logo menos postarei mais adaptações! s2**


End file.
